Negi and the Deamon Mage
by Venomtt
Summary: this is a Story of love power and new life. in this story Negi has a new assistant who is a powerful Deamon. The fact he is a Deamon is not the secret but what he truly is and his power could change mahora forever. Lemons comming up you have been warned!
1. New Face

The smell of incence filled the air as negi woke up from his deep sleep, his eyes opened slowly but eventualy. As he looked up around he relised that he was holding something soft and squigy, he looked at wat it was and relised it was Asuna's breast's. he quickly moved his hand and gasped as he did so this is what woke Asuna as she woke she looked at Negi for a few seconds then her eyes widened 5 times there normal size.

' NEGI!'

Asuna screamed out loud. i guess it was anougther normal day in Mahora Acadamy.

Negi walked to the staff room cluching his head in pain. the halls or Mahora were close to empty because no one would be in at this time of day. 

' Why is Asuna so violent all the time, after all we been through i thought she would have calmed down by now'

negi said to himself and sighed loudly, it echoed through the halls and a voice came out of now were. 

' rough night Negi?'

a voice said loudly and startled negi. negi let out a yelp of shock and jumped back as his face went white, Negi looked around to see Takahata smiling at him. 

' ahhh! Takamichi u startled me you shouldent sneek up on me like that'

negi said going red, he knew that Takamichi was gonnar tease him with this later. after negi gave a polite smile and walked with Takamichi to the staff room. on the way there Takamichi takes a different turn heading towards the head masters office.

'Negi the head master wants to see you about something important'

Takamichi saids in a calm but seriouse voice. Negi followed takamichi and headed to the head masters office. When they got there they were greeted by the headmaster himself and told to wait here for a moment whilst he did something.

' Tackamichi do you know anything about what's happening or what the headmaster wants to see me about?' negi said unable to resist asking for any longer, Takamiche shook his head but Negi wasent fully convinced about this so he did what he did best... read Takamichi's mind.

'_hmmm im not sure how negi will take this, i mean he is only 15 and has been through a lot so far, and having a deamon mage as a assistant teacher might be to much not to mention that he is the same age as Negi...god i hope this goes well with him_'

Takahata's mind betrayed him not knowing negi had read his mind, but negi dident hold his thougth's in.

'WHAT A DEAMON MAGE AS AN ASSISTANT! What about the students, what about there safety'

negi exploaded out load making Takamichi jump slightly, this was the first time negi had been able to do this and was secretly pleased with him self even though he apoligized to Takamichi for bursting like thought this was going to be a bad idea now he thought about it agein.' _we are sooooo Screwed if this turns into a grudge match between them 2' _He thought ton himself.

' Look you have to put aside what you know about deamons ok this person is very special you have no idea how much this could help us mages understand how we can help humans more, by showing us deamon's weaknesses and helping us fight them when needed so please Negi you got to go along with this. he has help countless humans before so trust him ' Takamichi said

'look even so i dont like the fact that he could be dangerouse to the students in this school' Negi said annoyed with Takamichi

knowing that the thought of helping people would make Negi accept this task more easly then he would normaly. Only a few second before Negi replied the Head master walked in with a boy only a few years older then Negi. The boy was a normal build and his hair was a lightish brown with a white mark in it. he wore casual clothes, Black tracksuits with 2 red strips going down the legs, a black t-shirt with wings on the back and and egle on the front, his trainers were white with red back and black soles. He looked at negi with his dark blue eyes that seemed to peirse negi's soul and make him cold inside. Who was this boy? What could he possibly do to help? Most importantly was he a freind or foe?

_**sorry about editing the story but i think it would be better if Negi was older and more aggressive and i will show you why soon just wait.**_

_**The New Face has shown himself and this is were Negi might have to put away past experiences to save himself a lot of trouble.**_


	2. trust

As Negi looked at this boy he felt uneasy as if all of his soul was exposed and that he was looking at the devil himself, but at the same time he felt something else for Negi it was to hard for him to explain as an emotion or feeling. Negi knew this for sure that this boy was not normal and that his magic abilitys show them self just by his presence.

' Now Negi meet your new assistant Terence Thrussell he is from England so please show him his class that he will help you with'

the headmaster said his voice was gruff and croaky as you would expect from an old man, his tone tho was like he was calm about letting this person into his school. Negi looked at terence closely excamining him trying to find any hostility in his eyes, but all in vain there was nothing that seemed threatening. Terence held his hand out to negi as a sign of respect, negi took his hand reluctently but even so he still didnt trust the new arrivel.

' I have heard good things about you and your class negi, i would like to say its a pleasure to meet you and work with you in your class and i hope we can get along'

Terence said with a smile that made Negi's stomach turn inside out, there was something about Terence that Negi didnt trust. They let go of each others hands and looked eachother in the eyes.

'Negi why dont you show Terence to the class room and then you can show him your class and help him get to know them'

Takahata said camly to Negi, Negi looked at him as if to say why are you trusting him. Takahata just looked back as if to say give him a chance, but Negi was not going to give in so easy. He has had his fair share of deamon encounters and all of them were not good that he could remember. Negi thought what he could say to test him and what he could do to make him show his true colours.

' soooo...Terence?'

Negi said and Terence gave a nodde showing that negi had got his name correct. negi thought of what to do next...what could he do? In a way all he could do was accept it for now and just try to get the truth out of Terence eventually.

' you ready to see the class you will be helping me with?'

Negi said and forced a smile to Terence even though it pained him...but out of no were he relised katarou could help alot in this matter maybe in his dog form he could spy on Terence and learn the truth. negi was now smiling about his plan, but as he thought bout it maybe Terence will notice, he thought to himself once more not relizing the silince he had left behind.

' Yeh sure i do'

Terence said enthusiasticaly, negi was startled by his enthusiasim towards the matter now he knew there must have been something wrong about letting him in the school. Why could no one else see it though? This puzzled Negi to much so he went with it for now but he would have to think about how to revele Terence's secret. Negi and Terence left the head master's office after they had bowed, on the way to the class room it was pretty much deadly silent and Negi was in deep thought about what he could do.

' Is there something wrong?'

Terence said out of the blue, in all sence it was a fair question but one that negi hadent thought he would ask. Negi froze up for a few seconds before regaining his composure.

' Oh nothing its just this is all so sudden and well... its just th-'

'That im a Deamon?'

Terence intrupted negi so suddenly but he sounded so calm about saying what he is, this person must either have the mental strength of 100 men or just doesent know what his kind do...Or as Negi thought it was just an act to throw Negi off his scent, all the thoghts swirling there way through Negi's head made it hard not to burst out and just ask him what his deal was and why he came here.

' Ok i will make a deal with u Negi, u trust me and i will trust you and thats all i want is trust if im honest with you' Terence said in a sincere voice that made Negi think about if he was wrong...could he be? What if Terence was the key to helping Humanity. As they came to the class room Negi paused in front of the door that read "4-A"

Negi thought long and hard about what Terence said and he thought to him self whats the worst that could happen?

' ok i will trust u Terence... BUT...do _**NOT**_ screw it up'

As negi went to the door they both could hear the chattering of the girls in the class room, negi held the door knob and took a deep breath, then he opened the door and all the girls looked at Negi as he walked in.

' Morning Negi!'

All the girls said in perfect sync with each other, as they saw negi walk in smiling they also saw him stop and hold his hand up to signel he was about to speek and as usual the girl's went silent.

' I would like to introduce my new teaching assistant that will be helping in the class...Terence Thrussell'

As Terencce walked in the room went deadly silent there wasent a sound to be heard. Terence stood there uneasy at all these girls looking at him some of the girls he thought were cute.

' Hi, Im Terence'

Terence said as the class just gleared at him for moments on end his feelings were of fear and excitment, he was unsure of himself as if he was not sure people would accept him as well as they did with negi. All these thought's built up to the climax of the silence.

' wow how old are you?'

' Why are you here?'

'your kinda cute'

' whats your faverute food?'

the girls asked a barrage of question's at Terence he was overwelmd by girls surrounding him and all intreasted in him...to him this was heaven and he was going to be here untill all these girls guaduate.

* * *

**Ok this Chapter is longer and i think the one im making now is longer thn this so im getting the hang of it i think so please give reveiws if u can thanks.**

**Well negi is giving Terence a chance was it a mistake or a wise choice i guess u will have to find out soon. Next chapter is about Terences first day in the school what will happen who will fall for him u will have to find out**


	3. First Day

After the Class seemed to settle down, Negi asked them to sit in there places and let the lesson begin. The lesson was quite with a few girls chattering but all the girls seemed to be wispering about the same thing, the assistant teacher. All the girls wanted to do was get him to notice them and get to know him, but most girls thought he wouldent even care about it really.

' Do you know anything about this asuna?' asked konoka

asuna looked at her with a blank experession as if to say _i dont know anything about this_, Konoka was in a way shocked but pleased with this result, shock because it must mean Negi either didnt tell her of he didnt know about it till the last minute and pleased because it means that Asuna didnt keep it a secret from her. Konoka looked at the new teacher and thought to herself _i wounder if he knows about Negi's magic and if he is a mage aswell_. Setsuna looked at Konoka with consern she to was also thinking about why this man was here and what his ententions are, one thing she did know was that she wasent takeing any risks so she would have to keep a close eye on konoka (not that she already dident). Evangeline was also shocked about the new arrivel (which doesent happen often) she felt something in him that was familier as if he was like her. _Anoughter Vampire or dark mage in the school how exciting_, Evangeline thought to herself thinking of all the things he could do and weather he could be a person that will cause trouble over mahora. As Evangeline was thinking about this a slow devious smile broke out across her face.

'Master is there something that is making you happy'

Chachamaru said in her dull calm voice that she normaly used when talkng, this interupted Evangeline's thoughts and her smile was broken into a seriouse face as she looked at chachamaru.

' huh? How ubserd i wouldent be excited about a new arrivel even if he is... a vampire'

Eva said slightly going red, she folded her arms and looked away from chachamaru. Chachamaru looked at her master and let a smile break out on her face, she said nothing of the man being a Vampire now Chachamaru knew that her master was thinking about something she didnt want to talk about to anyone especially Chachamaru. Fuuka and Fumika had big smiles on there faces throghout the lesson the thought of a new person to play with made them gitter and twitch at all the wasa thinking about everything aswell, but she wasent sure if the new teacher could see her as she thought about how to get him to notice her he looked at her and smiled, after he looked away she started to blush and felt all warm inside(even though she is a ghost). It seemed all the class got more intreasted the more they had to wait, but in a way it was a good thing.

The Class ended when the bell sounded, almost as soon as the sound was heard by the girls they all swarmed to the new teacher. Terence was very suprised about the attention these girls had towards him, also how much energy they had and the confidence they must have. as all the girls talked at once it was hard to listen and awnsere there questions, so Terence just took control of the situation.

' Ok! Ok! Ok!'

he said in a very loud voice that shocked all the girls and they fell silent at that moment in time. Negi looked at Terence shocked that he was able to do what took Negi weeks to master, even Evangeline looked strait at Terence obediently this shocked her considering she never listened to anyone really. _What is it about this man he seems to be drawing me in...no i must not lose myself i am the most powerful evil mage ever to be known i should be fearless and make him fear me_ Evangeline thought to herself.

' ok now please ask me _**one**_ question at a time'

Terence said, calmly but firmly. the girls looked puzzled at eachother and the teacher for a while woundering who would go first.

' erm...how old are you?'

said a voice from behind the crowd it was Kaede, all the girls moved as she proched him and bowed.

' ah Kaede is it? Well i would be 15 years old, my birthday would be on the 2nd august'

Every body smiled and keade bowed once more before leaveing anougher person to ask a question. The next to step up was setsuna her face was seriouse and she looked like she was about to attack but Terence stood there calmly as she aproched.

' Why are you here and what buissness do u have to be here?'

Setsuna asked in a slightly rude voice but it dident phase Terence the slightist he just smiled and looked at her before giving his awnsere.

' My buissness...Well i guess it would be to teach and to help Negi'

Terence said and pointed to Negi as he said his name. the girls looked at setsuna suprised of the way she asked this question she was normaly so quite and when she did speak she was very looked at Terence for a while before walking off to Konoka and standing there crossed armed. _I am still unconviced about this man there is something about him as if he is evil and he holds a deep secret and just being near him i feel over powered by magic and power_ Setsuna thought to herself she was intent on finding the truth about Terence.

After all the questions were asked and anwsered Terence felt worn out and sat down in a spare chair. Negi looked at him as he packed up all his books ready for the next lesson of the day. Terence just watched him do it and noticed Negi look at him several times and the occasional smile appeared on his face.

' What is it' Terence said

Negi just smiled and walked over to him and sat down next to him, as Negi looked at him Terence got unsure of what he was thinking. '_hav i done anything wrong? if so what? and why is he looking at me like that?_' Terence said to himself. Negi just looked at him still before standing up and going to his desk to pick up his books and put them in his desk.

' don't worry the days will get easyer..well they did for me but you seem to be doing well...one question though'

Negi looked at Terence with a suspicious look on his face and on his eyes.

'Whats that?' Terence said

Negi walked over to him and leaned over the table and got closer to Terence's face almost touching his nose. There eye's locked on one anoughters for a while.

' how did you get the girls to be quiet so easly? I't took me weeks to get that to happen it doesent work all the time though' negi said

Terence just looked at him and smiled before standing up, he let out a small chuckle. Negi smiled and started to laugh a little bit that started off Terence and they laughted for a few seconds before stopping. Negi walked to the door and looked at terence and smiled.

' would you like to come out to get to know some of the girls better..I think they are all playing volley ball now'

' hmmmm... yeh sure better to get to know them now'

* * *

Terence followed negi outside then to the playing courts, as they approched some of the girls already noticed them and ran over to Negi and Terence. Fuuka and Fumika were the first ones to get there, followed by Kazumi and Sayo.

' Hey Negi!' the Twins shouted in sync with eachother.

' hi Terence can i take a picture for the Mahora news' Said Kazumi as she got her camera out and held it out to take a shot.

Terence nodded and stood in a neutral pose smiling at the camera, you could hear a shutter of the camera then Kazumi smiled at herself.

' could i have a picture for...myself please?'

Kazumi said and she blushed slightly, and next to her you could see sayo just floating, but when Terence looked at her and smiled she went red as a tomato. Terence thought about it for a second then he smiled and moved forward towards Kazumi and Sayo when we was about arms length from them he looked into each of there eyes then to the camera. Negi was distracted with the Twins asking questions about Terence to notice this but as soon as he did he just discarded it as just a picture for the paper and left it.

' obvcorse you can...how do you want me to pose? Do you want different pose each?'

Kazumi looked around her and saw no one but sayo and then it hit her. '_no way he can see sayo...maybe Negi casted a spell on him? but that would mean that he knows about magic..or he can just see her naturaly? hmmmmmm_' Kazumi thought to herself then she just looked at Terence for a moment then smiled.

'Ok then pose how you want to and ... how can you see sayo? Do you know about Negi's magic?'

unknown to Kazumi Terence was unaware of anyone knowing about Negi's magic and he thought that this was a seriouse manner. '_What how can she know of magic? unless...NEGI!_' Terence thought after he did he relized that Negi was supposed to keep it all a secret from his class, he would have to talk to Negi later.

' guess it comes naturally and whats this about magic?'

Kazumi relized she had probably made a mistake and got scared as did Sayo who was listening to the conversation. she looked nervously at Kazumi with fear in her eyes. '_oh no she has said about magic and Terence doesent know anything about Negi being a mage!_' Sayo thought in shock she couldent belive it what were they going to do?

'Magic? I.I.I meant ermmm...tragic yeh do you know about negi's tragic past?'

Terence looked at Kazumi puzzled (putting it on obvcorse) he could tell Kazumi's voice was shaken and this amused him in some way, he thought it funny how he made them go from happy and intent to scared and Shaken with only one sentence. Kazumi and Sayo just stood there (in Sayo's case float).

' yes i know about his father dieing but im sure you said magic' Terence said

The two girls stood there Kazumi was thinking of a way to cover this up but the only thing she could think of was to run, what could she do to cover that up though? Her mind was racing but Terence stood there looking confused but inside was laughing. Just then Kazumi was saved by who sounded like Makie calling her to join the game.

' erm...yeh sure be right there! Talk to you later Terence!'

Kazumi started to run over there before she finished her sentence quickly followed by Sayo. as they ran over to the playing field Terence thought to himself how he would tell negi about this, one thing was for sure he would have to do it soon not now because it wasent the right time but soon.

The rest of the Day went slowly but all the while Terence was thinking wether he should just tell the magic council or ask negi. at the end of the day there was no were to go to sleep. So terence went to the woods.

* * *

When he got there it was already dark he looked around to see if anyone was near the area nothing that he could sence.

'guess i could practice my sword skills here' terence said

Terence walked forward a few steps and then stopped, he then closed his eyes and opend his right hand, soon some swils of bright and dark red wen around his arm.

' come ten blasts of energy attack my enemies' Terence said in some form of unknown language.

As he said that ten arrows or red energy went around his arm and he pushed his arm forward which sent the blast's hurling to any nearby trees, when the blasts connected with the trees they seemed to destroy the part were they hit completly. as splinters of wood shoot in Terence's direction he moved his right arm in a blocking position infront of him and you could se a swirl of energy form in a circle and any splinters that hit that circle seemed to disintegrate into nothing on contact.

' hmmm guess im not getting rusty with my unchanted spells'

terence smiled and then he shot out 7 balls of red energy which formed copy's of himself and they all wielded a sword that had 2 blades virtical from eachother but close and on the same moved around and then opened his hand agein and this time a red figure of the same sword apeared in his hand when he grabed the handle the sword gain its coloure. that handle was red leather and the hilt that held the blade's was quite big and it had some type of gauge on it. all the clones looked at terence and withought warning all attacked at once. As one aproched at blinding speed it Swang it sword at Terence and as it did terence held out his sword to block it a "clang" sound was heard as the swords connected. Terence had no time to counter at the other 6 clones attacked him simultaneously Terence responded by moving at a speed unparallel to anything ever seen before it was almost instant, he then jumped in the air and held his sword up ready to attack as he did it seemed to glow red and the glow intensified as he held it up longer when he swung his sword down a blast of red energy came down fast at the group of clones. Most of the clones dogged it but the blast took out 2 of them.

' 2 down only 5 to go' smiled Terence.

Little did terence know he had an audience up in a tree was Evangeline she was watching in amazment as she saw Terence dispatch of the clones... infact she was kind of excited about the was he did it.

'Master your temprature is rising, it indicates you are slighly aroused by this display of power shown before you'

Said Chachamaru who was behind her hloding on to the tree trunk whilst she was standing on a strong branch, she looked at her master with a puzzled look on her face, she had never seen her master like this before maybe it was just an error in her programing but Chachamaru was thinking her master was in love with Terence.

' what!...why would you say such an absurd thing?'

Chachamaru looked at her master still and in her eyes she could see her master's pulse quicken either in fear,shock,anger or...embarrassment. this phased Chachamaru even thought her master held things from her, her master did it well not showing any signs of it but now at the mention of her being aroused she losses her composer. Evangeline knew that Chachamaru was to smart to lie to and Evangeline knew she was leeting off signs of arousion but she couldent help it there was something about Terence that she couldent understand but it was making her fall for him, and she did...and dident like this. '_God damn it! I'm the queen of evil i shouldent be falling for someone like this i mean for all i know he could be human, just a mear human_' Evangeline thought to her self. she looked back down at the battle taking place.

There was only 3 left now, Terence stood there with them at and angle which left him no escape. He looked at one and rushed towards it, as it swung it sword Terence put one leg forward on the ground and knelt on the other leg, he slid through the ground missing the blade on the sword from hitting him. as he went past the clone he pushed his knee up forcing him to jump off the ground as he did he flipped and aimed his left hand at the clone that was now infront of him and charged up a blast and let it go, it speed through the air and hit the clone in the back and he fell to the ground. As the clone fell to the ground Terence built up energy in his feet and let it go, when he did he got a burst of speed slicing throught the air asif he was flying. He got closer to the clone and Stabbed his sword throught its back peircing its heart(assuming it had a heart), when he did this he kicked the body to the ground with his sword still in its back and the body slid on the ground towards anoughter clone, most probably because of the momentum from the previous blast. As he got closer to one of the clones the other one without warning moved instantainously above Terence and was about to strike when Terence moved like a bullet to the other clone and sliced its head off, the clone fell to the ground as its bright red glow died down Terence looked around to the other clone who was now just standing there.

' Hmmmmm...just me and you now, how you wanna do this? magic,sword,fist?' Terence said

After he said this the clone seemed to smile and drop the sword, After he did Terence held his palm that held the sword open, When he did a bright red glow emanated around the sword and the sword seemed to dissapeare and it left behind little bits of energy that looked and moved like ember's from a flame, but Terence had no time to think about who was going to make the first move as the clone had appeared in front of him in a flash. Everything went slowmotion for Terence as he instantly consentraited his powers to his reactions making them faster then anything possible. He saw the fist of the clone approached his face and the other one was held back for the follow up, as the fist approached Terence he moved out of the way and hit the clone with a counter that was like a sledge hammer belting your abdominal at the speed of a 100Mph car, as the body of the clone slowly crunched up to a ball from the hit Terence delivered a right hook to the side of the clone's head which sent him flying in the air, Terence gave the clone no time to recover as he moved to were the clone was going to land before it even got there and let out a flying kick that was backed up by a huge amount of deamon energy. When the kick connected Terence put his reactions to normal and saw the speed the clone flew through the air and then it hit a tree with a dull thud and what sounded like a crack of every bone in its spiritual body.

Up in the tree Evangeline watched this display of speed and power impressed, she thought how would Terence hold up ageinst her but before she let that heppen she needed to she how he would hold up ageinst Chachamaru. A devious smile broke across her face as she looked down on Terence as he made the clones turn to dust leaving no trace of evidence.

'Chachamaru i would like you to attack Terence right now'

Chachamaru looked puzzled and tilted her head to the side a little, Evangeline looked around to see her face.

' Why do you want that Master?' Chachamaru asked

' oh just to see if i should wast my energy on him'

' so you do have feelings for him Master?'

Evangeline looked at Chachamaru and her face went red and she looked away.

' Just do it!' Evangeline ordered

' Right away master'

Chachamaru then jumped from the tree and activated her jets and flew toward Terence at break neck speed, as she got close terence looked around and doged out the way as Chachamaru made a blade appear from her hands and went to attack Terence. Terence regaind his composer and looked at chachamaru as she went to attack him agein this time he was ready and layed down on the ground then pushed his legs up as Chachamaru went over him, his legs hit her hard in the stomach her flight was un balanced now as she hurld to a tree un able to stop her self.

' Imapact damage-87% flight control-offline. Impact possibly fatal...Sorry master i failed you'

Chachamaru said as she got closer to the tree, all her hope was lost and Evangeline watched in shock as she was unable to get down in time. Terence saw Chachamaru heading towards the tree fast.

' oh crap'

Terence then blasted himself towards Chachamaru and grabbed her leg and pulled her back. When Terence looked forward he saw he had 0.30 seconds to react till he hit the tree so he put his legs towards the tree and twirled to face the direction Chachamaru was in, When his legs touched the tree Terence built up Deamon energy in his feet and when his knees were fully bent he pushed off moving faster not towards anougher tree but he had enough time to react now. He put his arms infront of him and blasted deamon energy continuously to slow down and eventually stop himself. He landed on the floor safely and looked at a shocked Chachamaru who just was staring at him.

' why did you save me? I attacked you with no reason and intent to kill you' Chachamaru said

Terence just walked up to her and held out his hand, she took it and he pulled her to her feet then just smiled. When he did this made Chachamaru blush a little.

' When i came to this school i made an oath to protect all my students no matter what. You are one of my students are you?'

Terence said with a cheeky smile at the end of his sentance this made Chachamaru smile and blush even more.

' And i know that u attacked me because Evageline told you to'

Terence then looked up at the tree were Evangeline stood, when he caught her gaze she blushed a little.'_no don't give in you fool act as if you dont care_' Evangeline though to herself.

' Oh what ever then Terence bravo you saved Chachamaru i owe you'

Evangeline said in a sarcastic tone and rolled her eye's before jumping down to the ground, she landed perfectly and walked towards Terence with a feirce look in her eyes. Terence just stood there smiling.'_hmmm i like the way she is trying to act like she don't care makes me think of how much she has been through_' Terence thought to himself.

' well im going now bye'

Terence said and started to walk off deeper into the woods. Evangeline looked at him and was about to walk off but something nagged at her to ask him were he was staying so she gave in.

' Were are you staying?' Evangeline blurted out.

Terence stoppped and looked at her before smiling.

' no were why you offereing me to stay at your place'

Terence gave a Cheeky smile, and evangeline blushed a little before discarding it and walking up to him and looking at him feircly.

' now why would i do that?' evangiline said

' Dunno maybe you have a slight crush on me'

When Terence said this Evangeline blushed uncontrollably if anyone found out about this then all those that fear me will see me as a normal person and just try and talk with me. Evangeline said nothing for a while because her thoughts were taking over, but terence just smiled and went closer to her face and put his mouth next to her ear.

' don't worry i wont tell anybody ok just as long as you tell me the truth do u or don't you!' terence whispered

' NO I DO NOT!' she shouted

she knew he probably knew she did but she wasent going to give up that easy, she was a hardened woman she could keep it hidden...maybe. Terence was taken aback by the sudden shout in his ear, his ear was ringing and he was holding his left ear in pain.

' OW THAT HURT, THERE WAS NO NEED TO SHOUT DAMN IT!' Terence shouted at Evangeline

' DON'T YOU DARE SHOUT AT ME. YOUR NOTHING I TELL YOU NOTHING!'

' WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING, YOUR THE ONE WHO HAS A CRUSH ON ME!'

Evangeline was frozen by the comment even though she knew it was true it still shocked her that she has these feelings, it made her feel weird in a way it was good and bad at the same time she couldent explain it.

' no i don't' She said quietly

Terence looked at her and smiled, he went to walk away and Evangeline just stared at him then thoght. '_ ok i can tell him but i cant with Chachamaru here only when we are alone i can_' Evangeline said to herself then ran up to terence.

' hay i cant let you sleep out side. mostly because Chachamaru would nag me all night about it so i will offer you to come to my shack, only for tonight'

Terence looked around at Evangeline and smiled, then he nodded at her.

'sure thanks'

' only if u can keep up though'

Evangeline said with a smile on her face she then jumped on chachamaru's back and ordered her to fly to the shack. As soon as she did Chachamaru blasted up at incredible speed and broke off into the air and was gone. Terence smiled to him self.'_ you want a race then hmmm i'll give you a race_' Terence thought to himself, at that moment he blasted off at the speen of a bullet leaving a slight trail of deamon energy behind him that glowed red. He caught up to chachamaru and Evangeline quickly when he was next to them they looked suprised but Evangeline quickly turned impressed by his speed.

'meet you there'

Terence winked at evangeline and she blushed slightly. Then a flash of red light and Terence was gone.

* * *

When Eva and Chachamaru go to the shack Terence was already at the door sitting down. he smiled at them then stood up.

' what took you so long' He said

'oh shut up'

' oh what you gonnar do'

Terence was testing Evangeline now, she liked it thought for some reason normaly she would just kill someone who would test her like this but she thought it was fun with Terence there was something about him that made her comfortable and calm around him.

' oh just get in the house' she groaned

'Shack' Corrected terence

she gave him an angry stare, but inside she was smiling.' _god he is so annoying but thats what i like about him. His just like HE was when i meet him...maybe to much like him_' Evangeline thought to herself. They went in the shack and chachamaru went on standby and charged up. Terence was sitting next to the fire place crossed legged meditating in the half lotus position reflecting on his day, Eva was up stairs going to sleep. After his meditation Terence went to bed. The day was now over and he still had Tomorro to get through.

* * *

**ok ok i know that this is very long lol dw this is a full day with a bit going on but the other ones i make will not bew this long hopefully =D also i say Deamon cos that the way i spell Demon :)**

**Eva is feeling like she did with HIM what will she do about this? next chapter will be when Terence confronts Negi about letting his secret out and something attacks mohora will Negi and Terence be able to stop it or will someone be taken to the depths of the Deamon relm.**


	4. The Threat

The sun Could bearly be seen in the horizen when terence woke up, he had the most bizzar dream. It was about him and Negi fighting some deamon that had a class mate in his arms and he was about to take her to the underworld. This made Terence think, sometimes his dreams happend... but was this one of them? Terence turned around and saw Chachamaru sitting cross legged by a plug still asleep by the looks of it, there was a wire coming out of her.'_Hmmmmmm still charging she must be really energetic when she goes to class_' Terence thought to himself. He got up and looked out side the shack the sun wasent really that high but the sky was a nice orange colour.

' Beautiful' Terence said

Terence didnt really look at the sun when it rose or fell, mostly because he was to distracted but today was care free really...untill school started. Well he still had to confront Negi about the slipping of magic, Terence was about to open the door to do free running on the tree's before he heard a foot step from no were, he looked around it was

Evangeline. She was walking down the stairs slowly, she was wearing what looked like a white silk night gown, it had some flower patterens on the seam of the dress her hair was a bright blond and her eyes a light blue, as terence looked at her he couldent help thinking of how cute she looked. She turned around and looked at his and saw him stearing at her, she felt uncomfortable with him stearing at her.

' What are you stearing at?' Evageline asked

Terence just looked at her even longer before he seemed to snap out of his trance, he shook his head side to side fastly before walking up to evangeline and looking deep into her eyes. To be honest he never really noticed how beautiful they were and how it made her seem to stand out from all the other girls but he hasent really looked at any of the other girls really so it might just be a phase but what if it isnt? Is he really falling for Evangeline?

' Evangeline i was woundering when i asked if u had a crush on me and you said no...Did you mean it?' Terence blurted out

Terence was shocked as was Evangeline but Terence couldent help it for some reason, what was going to happen now? Evangeline looked at him and thought to herself about wht he just said should she tell him?Or make him work for it? A smile appeared on her face when she thought of the fact that she could get him to work for the awnsere. '_ what to do hmmmm...i got an idea i will made him fight me in a few days and if he wins then i will tell him, just to make him suffer keep it untill the end of the week in 3 days_' she said in her head.

'ok then i will tell you but...'

'But what?' Terence said

' you will have to fight me and i will tell you, the fight will be at the end of the week in 3 days'

Evangeline smiled, but then she thought what happens if he losses. She was about to ponder her thoughts but before she knew it she was being grabbed and pushed ageinst the wall. Terence had grabbed both her arms and pinned her ageinst the wall. she wasent scared infact she kind of liked it, she let out a little moan that she didnt intend to let out. Terence looked at her and smiled, she started to blush and looked away but for some reason she couldent look away for long and looked back at him catching his gaze and seeing his blue eyes shimmer in the light made her think about what he was thinking she didnt have to think for long as Terence moved forwards and got closer to her face his eyes still open and his nose close to hers. Her heart was thumping loudly in her ears and she was nervous, was he going to kiss her or was this some game...She didnt care anymore she just lost her self in the moment and closed her eyes, her lips eager she felt the lossening of Terences hands on her wrist's and felt a hand slide down to her hip and anougher hand to her cheek she shuddered a bit before laying her head on his hand he moved her hip closer to his and she felt his lips touch hers for a brief moment then he moved away, she opend her eyes and looked into his she was falling for him but right now she didnt care she just wanted to taste his lips and lose her self. Withought warning he pulled her towards him and there lips locked she closed her eyes in ecstasy she couldent help it. she felt his tounge go into her mouth and meet with her's she responded by swirling hers around his- BANG! Before she knew it Terence was gone and she was on the floor in shock, her vision was blury and when she got it back Chachamaru was ontop of Terence with a blade on his throat, Terence was as shocked as Evangeline.

' Threat detected. master you must stay back he was harming you' Chachamaru said in a calm voice

'Wait what!' Evangeline said

Chachamaru looked at Evangeline puzzled and tilte her head to the side a little. she then looked at Terence who was now calm and a bit fustraited about what she had done.

' i wasent hurting her i was..'

Terence paused in case Evangeline didnt want her to know, he looked at Evengeline who was now going red and trying to cover it up but it dident work so much. Chachamaru still looked at Terence even more puzzled then before.

' were not hurting master? What were you doing then?'

Terence went red slightly then he discarded it and controled his emotions and the redness went from his cheeks, Chachamaru got off Terence allowing him to get up but she still didnt get what happend if Terence was hurting her what was he doing she had no choice but to check Evagelines heat and heart beat. She looked at Evangeline and her vision changed from all colour to heat vision and she could see her masters heart beat going quite fast and her heat was tremendous. Evangeline looked at Chachamaru knowing full well what she was doing she had no choice but to say it.

'We were...kissing!'she shouted and almost regreted it afterwards

Chachamaru approched her master and looked at her carefully, satisfied with the fact she wasent lieing she put her vision back to normal. She looked at Terence and smiled at him. Evangeline just walked upstairs, when she got up there she sat on her bed and just thought about what happend and a tear came to her eye but it didnt fall.

'_how did this happen there is something about him that makes me want him...I.I kissed him why how could i lose myself so quickly_ ' Evangeline thought to herself and just sat there still. Back downstairs Terence was brushing the dust off his clothes then he looked up at Chachamaru who was still stearing at him and smiling slightly.

'What is it?' Terence asked

' You and master kissed. Are you two intimate?'

She tilted her head to the side. Now Terence thought of it he wasent sure himself what should he say he didnt want to ruin it by saying no or yes so he said what he thought would have been best.

' That is for Evangeline to decide'

Chachamaru smiled and left him and sat back down to charge agein. Terence looked at the door and thought it best if he leave, he walked to the door and pulled on the handle. A click sound was heard as the door slowly opened, Terence took one last look back before walking out of the door and down the steps that lead to the woods. He looked at the woods as he got closer and before he went into them he stopped and looked back at the shack. He saw a face at one of the top windows looking at him it was Evangeline, he focused his vision and he saw he clearly as if she was infront of him, she had a tear in her eye that made terence feel bad about kissing her. What will happen now he doesent know but he will have to wait till the right moment...Wait does he still have to fight her, this will make it hard he cant hurt a girl but she is not a normal girl to him.

At the school negi was running with Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna they seemed to be heading to the main school building. Negi was thinking about Terence and if he had anywere to sleep and if he is ok. '_ hmmm well Terence is a Deamon it won't be easy to kill him...Then agein i have never seen him fight before so i dont know what he is capable of, scary now i think of it no one mentioned how powerful he is and what magic he can use_' Negi's thought's were cut off by a voice calling him Kazumi, she was struggling to keep up with him she looked scared and had fear in her eyes. Negi saw this and stopped to let her catch up, as he stopped so did Asuna, Konoka and setsuna they all looked at Kazumi as she ran towards them. When she stoppped she had to catch her breath.

' Negi...Terence...doesent...know...about ...magic...why' she struggled to catch her breath.

Negi looked at her puzzled and he was thinking about how Terence knows about magic and that he knows the ru... RULES OF THE MAGIC COUNCIL! This was bad he had to find Terence quickly as in now.

' i have to go i remembered something urgent came up and i have to sort it out dont worry i will be in time for the lesson'

Before anyone could say anything Negi was already running into the woods to find a sucluded spot to get his staff from. as he looked around he saw no one close by so he held out his hand and closed his eyes.

' Mea, virga' Negi said

there was a wosh in the air and then a staff appeared in negi's hand he smiled and mounted it then he flew off to find Terence. The woods seemed clear an there was no sign of Terence but he kept looking, there wasent long left untill the lesson started so Negi headed back in hope to find Terence in class. on the way there Negi felt weird asif he missed something, or something was coming. Negi looked around to see if there was anything coming but before he could make his head rotate the way he wanted something hit him. It felt like a shock of pure energy had hit him, but it was a energy like non he had ever felt before. when he regained his senses he relised... he was falling, falling down to the ground he could hear faintly and it was coming back to him and all he could hear was the rush of air and his clothes flap in the wind, his vision was slightly blury but he could make out the trees benith him and the sky above him, he was spinning and flipping in the air. He had to regain balance somehow, he shifted his weight in order to face down and dived to the ground he saw his staff next to him and reached to grab in he missed his staff was blown away by a gust of wind. Negi was scared he dident have his staff and was falling to the ground, then he thought instant movement! He tryed to consentrait on a tree branch that was closest to him and bursted forward he then dissapeard and reappeared on the branch of a tree. Negi stood there to regian his breath and composer, he looked around in hope to find what hit him or who hit him. '_damn it...what was that i couldent even move for a few seconds it stunned me completely who could have that power_ ' Negi thought to himself. He dident have to wait long before he saw a figure down below him it was Terence was it him that hit Negi? Negi jumped off the tree and went from branch to branch slowly getting closer to the the ground before landing safly on the floor. Terence looked at him and just stood there, What was Terence thinking at this moment in time. Negi approched Terence but before he got to close Terences hand started to glow a Bright red colour a ball then appeared in his hand, this alarmed Negi and he was sure Terence ment to harm him. They steared at each other before any of them made a move, they studied eachother. Before negi had time to react Terence let the ball go ant itr shot at Negi fast he tryed to dodge it but it clipped his leg causing Negi to fall on one knee then withought warning Terence grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up on a tree. Negi went to hit Terence but Terence was to fast and caught his arm before the punch could connect.

' What are you doing!' Negi rasped out of his pressured wind pipe.

' Why do your students know of magic?'

' what?'

' you heard me'

Negi was still being held up by Terence, as Negi didnt awnsere he felt Terence's grip tighten. Negi was panicking now he couldent beat Terence he was to strong and was over powering him to much, Negi tryed to say something but Terence's Grip was to tight and the words wouldent come out. Negi looked into Terence's eyes and noticed something different about them the blue had been replaced by a bright glowing red and his pupil was tiny, the vains in Terences eyes were clear and it gave Terence a crazed look on his face.

' oh you want to say something... be sure its the truth or i will crush your Throat' Terence Threatened

Terence loosend his grip on Negi's neck not to much but enough for Negi to talk.

' the only people that know are the people who i made pactio's with'

' hmmmmm really'

' yes i swear it'

Terence loosened his grip and let Negi go, Negi fell on his knee's clutching his neck in pain as he tryed to regain his breath. Terence looked at Negi and walked towards him, Negi backed away in fear.

' Were are the card's?' Terence said

Negi looked puzzled before knowing what he ment and he put his hand in his pocket, as he did a ball of energy appeared in Terences left hand and glowed brightly. Negi pulled his hand out his jacket slowly reveling 5 cards that had the names of the girls on them. They were Sayo, Kazumi, Asuna, Konoka and Nodoka. Terence thought about if any other people know about magic...Well the teachers do obvcorse so does Chachamaru and Evangeline. When Terence thought of Evangeline he remembered about there intimate...but short kiss, he looked at negi and held his hand out to say sorry.

' sorry Negi I was just keeping to the rule's...and about Evangeline' Terence said

Negi looked at him suspiciously with one eye brow slightly raised. ' _what does he want to know about Evangeline? Also why suddenly come out with the question?_' Negi thought to himself.

' What about her?' Negi asked

' is she normaly so... how to put it?'

' aggressive?' Negi interrupted quickly

Terence nodded at negi and Negi picked walked over to his staff and made it appear in his hand. '_ i was the aggressive one trust me_' Terence thought to himself and smiled as Negi walked back over to him. Negi looked at him and was about to ask why he was smiling before he heard the bell ring indicating that the lesson was about to start.

' oh no the lesson!' Negi shouted

' hold onto my hand'

Negi looked at terence puzzled as he put his hand out. Negi slowly took it and before he knew it he was on Terences back holding on tightly. Then a blure of the surroundings as they seemed to move very fast into the trees and then out of the woods, They soon got to the main building and was soon outside the class room. Negi got off of Terence's back shocked at how fast they had just moved it was close to impossible, Negi looked at Terence as he opened the class door and walked in Negi followed him without knowing he done it. The lesson went fast and soon it was free time. All the girls ran out and dragged Negi and Terence with them to the playing court's.

' Hay Terence' said an unknown voice from behind Terence

He looked around, it was Kaede she was standing there smiling at Terence. He looked at her and smiled he noticed that Ku Fei was next to her looking at him also.

'Whats up girls' Terence said smiling

' Me and Ku Fei heard a rumor about you'

Kaede looked at Terence and smiled she, Terence was shocked about this. '_ hmmm wounder what rumor they heard?_' Terence thought to himself. He just smiled and looked at them.

' What is this rumor then? and who from?'' Terence asked

' well we over heard a teacher talking about you and we heard them say that you were a increadible fighter unbeaten from what they knew'

Terence smiled at them he knew who said this, it must have been Takamichi he is the only person who really knows about Terence apart from the Head master.

' hmmm well i guess it wasent going to stay a secret long' Terence said

The girls looked at eachother and smiled, they thought it was exciting to have an unbeaten fighter in there school.'_yes a challenge at long last hahaha_' Ku Fei

' would you like to have a sparring match with me?' Ku Fei asked out of no were

' erm ok...what now?' Terence asked

Ku Fei just nodded slowly Negi was watching this woundering if Terence stood a Chance ageinst Ku Fei, she was Negi's master after all ...along with Evangeline for that matter... wait she knew about magic as well, Negi was getting scared now what if Terence found out. Without warning some girls muttered about the fight and almost all of the class gathered around to see the match. Terence looked around he knew he would have to hold back alot for this match as she was a girl and he couldent risk getting found out.

' ok then lets begin Terence'

Ku Fei put her hands up in a fighting ready style, Terence responded by clenching his fist's and putting his left fist infront of his right, signing he was ready to fight. Ku Fei moved at lighning speed towards Terence and he was able to block it bearly as she went fo anougher punch he moved out the way and stopped.'_Woah! This girl is fast i never knew she was going to be this fast'_ Terence looked at Negi who was watching allong with alot of the class in amazement' _thanks for the heads up... oh well guess i will have to go level 3_' Terence said and he ran towards her narrowly missing a flying kick to the head, he grabbed her leg and pulled on it launching her towards the crowed. As she got to the crowed she twirled and slowed down when she hit the floor she jumped towards Terence at lighning speed with her right fist aiming for his throat, as the fistgo closer Terence grabbed it.' _What! how did he Grab that?'_ Ku Fei thought to herself in responce to this she swung her leg to hit him in the head but he simply moved her arm in the was causing her to hit her arm with quite force, Terence let go just before the kick landed so she spun to the ground clutching her arm.

'Look i will not hurt you myself as you are a girl so i will use your attacks to harm yourself' Terence said as he aproched her

Ku Fei smiled at him and pushed her self forward along the floor with her foot aiming at his stomach Terence moved out the way and she flipped her leg towards his face and he grabbed her leg, Terence then smiled and pushed her leg up in the air, Ku Fei was lauched in the air and as she came down and went to land a punch that would have crushed Terence's skull if it landed but Terence pushed the palm of his hand up to catch it and the sheer force of the punch created a tremour in the ground. All the girls looked in awe as Terence was holding Ku Fei up with on hand on her fist. Ku fei was not stunned the shock wave must have gone through her whole skeleton casuing her to freeze up. Terence let go of her and she fell to the ground, shocked Ku Fei looked at Terence. '_ his strength and speed is amazing _' Ku Fei thought to herself, she got up shaken and fuzzy she almost lost her balance as she went to punch Terence he simply held her hand and held her up from falling, after regaining her composer she bowed and smiled at him as he did the same.

' You win that fight i guess Terence, you are a good fighter now i see why you are unbeaten'

' no i would call that a draw as you caught me off guard at first so' Terence replied

Ku Fei smiled and bowed once more before walking away calmly still a bit shacky but nothing she couldent handle, she was impressed on how easly Terence beat her it was as if he wasent trying, but she wasent trying her hardest either, she knew he was something different. Terence was getting compliments from all the girls saying how strong he was and that he was amazing, he liked it but in a way she was Handicapped. He walked away from the girls and told Negi to follow him to talk to him about something, they walked to the woods and found an open area to talk in.

' Negi i need to ask you something' Terence said turning to face him

' whats that?'

' ok its about the magical energy surrounding this place'

Negi looked at Terence puzzled he was expecting him to talk about the students in his class, but Negi nodded at him and walked to a nearby tree.

' well as you can see this place has a high consentraition of energy because of the World Tree it goes deep under ground and buiilds up loads of Magical energy from the soil around Mahora. This is why the Magical energy around here is so high.'

' its just i have...people that are looking for me and they could find me here so i was thinking would the world tree be able to hid my energy somehow?'

Negi thought for a moment, Terence does have a energy that is very powerful and seemes to give off pulses every now and then maybe this could be hidden but how.

' i dont know im affraid maybe we could talk to the Head Master he should know more about it then me'

Terence looked down and frowned before looking up and walking towards a tree and laying on it.

' Its just right now i have to keep my powers at a limit maybe about 50%-60% at my level right now. if i go any higher i risk other Deamos knowing were i am, ok it's not a certainty of no deamons finding me' Terence explained

Negi looked at him and was thinking. '_ if his power is only at 50%-60% now what would it be like at 100%?_' Negi thought but his thoughts were short because a scream was heard from out of no were. Negi and Terence looked in the direction of the scream and ran as fast as they could, they found out who screamed it was Konoka she was being held by some kind of beast that was almost 3 times the size of her. Negi looked in shock as the beast held her, it was black with faint red lines on it that ran down its arms and legs. Its eyes were black with a bright red pupil and its teeth were sharp as were its claws. It had a torn bit of cloth covering it's lower parts but its torso was naked and revealed ripped muscles that seemed like they were going to pop out of its skin.

' Ojou Sama!' Screamed a near by voice

It was Setsuna she had her sword drawn and was running to attack the giant beast, she jumped up and swung her sword on the beast's shoulder as the sword hit its shoulder the blade shattered, the monsters skin was like pure reinforced steel that seemed un breakable. Setsuna looked in shock as her blade was shattered before her eyes. '_What how did he break my sword? what is this thing?_' Setsuna thought to herself as she was falling to the ground with the beast's free hand it hit her and she slammed ageinst a tree and fell unconscious. Negi watched in shock as the events unfolded before him he had no time to think it was now or never. He held his staff out and was surrounded by a bright light.

'** Come forth from the void, O Thunder, and cut down my enemy! Axe of Lightning****!**' Negi shouted in latin

As he shouted this he swung his staff downwards and a blast of lightning fell down in the slight shape of an axe and hit the monster causeing him to fall back and groan in pain as he let Konoka go she fell towards the floor fast, Negi had no time to react but Terence moved like a bolt and caught her and then bounced off a tree and landed next to the unconscious Setsuna and layed her down on her. Terence then looked at the Beats as it got up from the attack slowly and looked at Negi.

' That was a powerful attack from someone so young' The beast said

' Leave and do not harm any of my students!' Negi screamed

The beast laughed and ran at negi each step made the ground shake slighly, as he got closer negi dropped his staff and held his fist's up as the ring on his finger glowed with magical energy.

' **O 5 spirits of lightning come together and strike my enemy LIGHTNING BLOSSOM CRUMBLING FIST!**' negi shouted

He then jumped up and let out five punches that crackled with electricity and sounded like Thunder when they hit they hit the beast, the beast moved back with each punch and when Negi finished the attack the beast was dazzed and as negi went to deliver the final blow the monster somehow grabbed him.

' You are a troublesome human arnt you' the monster said

he then put his free hand and pointed it open palmed to the ground and some sort of portal opened that seemed to suck them in slowly, he then looked at Terence who's hands were now glowing brightly of deamon energy and smiled.

' Hmmmmm i guess i will have to go quickly and take your freind to the under world' the beast said

' Not today!' Terence said

his skin started to change to a black coloure with Bright red lines going all over him and he looked at the Deamon as his eyes changed to a Bright red with a white ring and a black pupil that looked like he was enraged. Terence stood there as his whole arm's were consumed by the magical energy on his hands and soon his whole body was covered with it, he then sommoned hi sword and pointed it up to the monster.

' TODAY YOU DIEEEE!' Terence shouted

his voice sounded like there was three of him talking at once at a deeper tone it sounded inhuman. He moved in a bright red light infront of the beast in a flash and held his sword up to slash downwards. A smile grew across his face and his teeth were shown and 2 of his side canines looked razor sharp and ready to kill as did the look on his face.

* * *

**this chapter was fun to write especialy the last bit and biggining bit ;)**

**Terence Changes and Attack's the huge moster that is taking negi to the underworld will Terence stop him or will he have to go to the underworld to save negi! find out in Chapter 5 **


	5. True Feelings

The Beast looked at Terence in fear as he knew what was coming, Terence looked at the beast with a blood thirsty smile on his face and his sword looked like it was about to strike with a lot of power. Negi watched Terence's transformation in awe and was froozen still watching the event unfold before him. As Terence's blade went to strike a huge blade came from no were and blocked the attack but the Beast was knocked back out of the portal and it closed. Terence fell to the floor and looked at the beast before swinging his sword and letting a blast come from it that was heading towards the beast, he dropped Negi who fell on the floor hard. The beast then moved his now free hand in a circular motion and a fromed a shield of energy that the blast hit but kept on going before turning into a ball then exploding the explosion basted Negi flying back with his staff and the monster flew into a tree and dropped his sword. Terence ran to the beast bulding up all the energy he could into his free hand and then he jumped and held his hand out infront of the downed beast.

' time to go' Terence said

The energy was released, as it left Terences arm Setsuna started to wake up to a bright red light as her eyes regaind focuse she saw Negi standing holding his staff. As she looked around she saw something in the air letting a Blast out of its hand and held a sword in its right. '_ What is that, i can feel the power of the blast from over here_' Setsuna thought to herself. The beast was screaming in pain as the blast continuously ravaged him tearing his skin off of him even though it was not being hit by the blast, the blast stopped and Terence just floated there looking at the Dead beast, its whole midsection and stomach had a gapping hole in it and the skian surrounding the area was torn from the power of the blast. Slowly the body of the beast seemed to turn to a bright red dust and float in the air and gather up into a ball that turned into energy. Terence held out his free hand and the ball went into his hand and then slowly melted into him, the power of the ball seemed to cover Terence all over and make him glow brightly the red lines that covered him seemed to glow brighter then go die down. Terence fell to the floor safely then walked towards Negi, looking at him and then smiled kindly. '_ that power is impossible, he destroyed that...that monster, and what was that thing he absorbed?_' Negi thought. Setsuna got up and layed Konoka down on the tree gently before walking to Negi and looking at the being that was walking towards them. Terence held out his palm and his sword dissapeared, he was now infront of Negi and Setsuna who just stared at him.

' well thats that, and class is dismissed' Terence joked

' how did you do that?' Negi asked in awe

' its simple...im not normal am i' Terence winked before walking away

Setsuna looked at Negi confused,does negi know this person? if so how? Both these questions needed to be awnsered but before that Setsuna had to thank the person who saved her and most of all Konoka's life. She ran up to him and put her hand on his shoulder and he turned around.

' Thank you for saving mine and ojou sama's life' Setsuna said in a kind voice

'Dont thank me yet i still have one thing to help you with' Terence said

Terence held his hand out and shattered sword that was Setsuna's floated in the air infront of her. the sword glowed red and the metal seemed to repair itself and then the handle attached to it and the handle changed slighly. Terence then held the sword out to Setsuna and she took it, when her hand gripped the handle she felt a rush of power go through her body and it felt good. '_what i feel as if i have just gained a new power, I feel it rushing through me_' Setsuna thought to herself as she bowed to Terence she looked at him and something seemed familiar to her.

' Who are you?' she asked

' well i guess you know of the magic world already' Terence said

He then looked at Negi who smiled uneasy at him, Terence then looked at Setsuna and smiled. His skin on his arm changed and went back to normal this transformation spread throughout his whole body like a river to the sea slowly, it seemed as if his skin was folding over itself to reveal a human beneth it. Setsuna Watched amazed as this event unfolded before her eye's. When it finished she just stood there frozen in shock at the person who had just caused that much damage and saved her and Konoka.

'T.!' Setsuna said in shock

' no need to be that suprised damn, not sure if its a compliment or a insult' Terence said

He smiled at Setsuna before holding his hand out as a sign of respect.

' i fought that deamon quite well im impressed'

' it wasent enough tho me sword shattered and i was injured' setsuna said in shame

She then looked at her sword then looked at Konoka.' _i couldent save you ojou sama, i am a failer to you i can not protact you anymore i am to weak...but i swear i will get stronger even if it means my death i will protect you with my life_' Setsuna said in her head, i pained her inside knowing she couldent save Konoka and was helped by Terence, if it was Negi then it would be easier to handle but she dident know Terence that well and she was far behind him she knew that by seeing him unharmed and by seeing the power of that blast.

' oh don't worry about your sword breaking agein i gave it a new update with the energy i just got from that monster i killed' terence said

Setsuna looked at Terence puzzled and looked at her sword nothing really seemed different apart from the handle it seemed a bit longer and had a line going down the bottom that looked like it detached off the handle some how.

' what kind of update?' Setsuna asked finaly

Terence looked at her and smiled. He then explained that she could summon an unlimited number of throwing knife's from the bottom of the handle, she then practiced with her new ability. As she practiced she noticed the blade was sharper then before and it was easier to use and faster to swing.

The three new freinds just sat in the woods talking about things and asking Terence questions which obvcorse he awnsered to the best of his ability, he also explaind that deamon magic was completly different from the magic Negi uses can be far more powerful aswell. Soon Konoka woke up and she looked up in shockas she saw that the trees were damaged and there was no monster anymore. She made a groaning noise as she got up and Setsuna Turned around to see she had woken up, she then ran to Konoka and held her head supporting it. Konoka opened her eyes fully to see Setsuna looking at her with a conserned look on her face.

' what happened?' Konoka asked

' dont worry Ojou sama your safe'

' how many times do i say you can call me Konoka' Konoka said

'ok ojou sama'

konoka smiled and so did setsuna she was happy she was safe now, she looked around to find Negi and Terence but they were gone. Konoka looked at where Setsuna was looking but found nothing.

' what is it Set -chan?'

' nothing ojou sama'

Setsuna looked at Konoka and smiled as did Konoka.

At the end of the day negi and Terence were walking with Asuna,Konoka and Setsuna. Terence had explained to Asuna and konoka about himself and about what he is. after the explination Asuna looked at Terence puzzled then to Negi Then back to Terence, she dident get anything Terence just said to her.

' wait so erm...your... erm...im confused' asuna said

as she said this everyone sighed and looked at her not beliving that she didnt get it.

' how can you not get this?' terence said

'Well thats Asuna for you' said Konoka

' Hay! What do you mean by that!' shouted Asuna

' nothing at all' said konoka smiling

Negi looked at Terence and smiled.

' Asuna isnt one of my brightest pupil!' he wispered to Terence

' what's that Negi?' Asuna said in a Threatning tone

' erm nothing at all Asuna' Negi said with an uneasy smile

' so Asuna you made a pacito with Negi am i right? That means you kissed him right?' Terence said knowing this would bother her

Asuna looked at him and went red as she remebered her kiss with Negi, sure it was in a dier situation but there is still something there she dont know if its just were they have been through so much or if she really did like him.' _NO! i dont have feelings for Negi his just a brat thats all there is to it_' Asuna thought trying to push the feelings away.

' Yer and what it was a serious situation if i dident then Negi would have been Bitten and maybe killed by Evageline' Asuna said

' hhmmm Evangeline attacked Negi?' Terence said

' Yeh she's trouble you might want to stay away from her' Said Negi

Terence thought to himself for a moment why is she like this with them but not him? Maybe she doesent like them...well thats most probably it she doesent like anyone really but with him it different. he liked the fact that she liked him especially, he smiled to himself thinking of the kiss thay had and how he might have a chance with her. They then went onto the curse Negi's father put on her and about Negi's day was over and everyone went to the dorms as Terence went to leave them Negi stopped him.

' wait Terence were do you sleep?'

Terence thought to himself and was going to say no were but he didnt want them to know so he just said he had a camp se up in the forest hidden from anyone. Negi accepted this and let him go. When he go to the woods he thought about going to Evangeline's, she should let him in...or not. Terence thought for a moment but he decided whats the worst that could happen. He walked throught the woods slowly towards Evangeline's shack thinking about the morning he had with her and the kiss, also about how he feels for her.' _well i like her yeah sure but im not sure if this is a good idea i mean what if it dont work out...hmmmmm oh well worth a shot tho_' Terence thought to himself. He go to her shack and saw that the light in Evangeline's bedroom was on he smiled and walked closer. Evangeline was on her bed laying down thinking about anything really, she thought about the curse she is in and wishes she wasent in it.' _damn that Nagi i hate him for putting me in this hell, if i ever see him agein i will make him pay for this_' she thought to herself but she couldent think for long as she heard something hit the window. she went to the window and looked out of it and saw Terence looking at her smiling, for some reason she felt relived knowing he was there she didnt know why but she went down stairs and opened the door to let him in. Terenc walked towards the now open door and stopped when he was in front of Evangeline and he smiled at her, she looked at him and smiled a little to.

' erm i was wondering as i still have no were else to sleep could i sleep here agein' terence said

' i said that last night was a one off ok' she said trying to play cool

' oh please i will do anything' Terence said and winked

Evangeline looked at him and blushed a little bit before giving him a fierce look and getting closer to him. She liked the way he was flirting with her she had never had anyone do that before it made her feel special as if she was actually someone special to Terence.

' hmmm anything...how about if you let me suck your blood when i get my fangs back on the next full moon' she said

'not all of it right?'

'nope just a bit'

' you can suck something else if you want' Terence said and winked at her

Evangeline looked at him and blushed, she was disgusted but also at the same time turned on by this she could feel herself getting hotter and excited.

' no Terence thats just disgusting' she said

' like you don't want it' Terence joked

Evangeline looked at Terence then to the ground and thought, because in a way she did want it but not to much so nothing was going to happen most probably. she smiled and then looked at Terence he was smiling as well.

' hmmmm ok but you sleeping on the floor with no pillow or anything' she said trying to sound harsh.

' ok then' Terence said calmly

she let him in and then he sat on the floor and started to meditate, Evangeline looked at him for a moment and thought about what he was doing and why, but it was probably because it was part of training he did. She sat next to him watching his calm expression for about 15 minutes before he stopped and turned to her.

'you were watching me do that the whole time?' he asked

' i had nothing better to do, did i' she said coldly

' whoa cool down fox' Terence said joking

' oh dont start right now i cant be bothered with it, i dident have to let you in my shack to sleep i could have let you sleep outside' she said trying to go back to normal

She was trying to become like she was before beacuse then he would have to wait till the fight to find out if she liked him or nor, even thought he probably knew she did but she didnt want it to be easy for him.

' so why dident you then?' Terence asked

Evangeline froze and was speachless she couldent awnser that question easly without him knowing that she liked him unless she lied but she didnt want to for some reason. Terence turned around and looked at her and took her hand, she wanted to move her hand but she ended up putting it around his, she looked up at him with a tear in her eye.' _what why do i have a tear in my eye i have to stop this NOW!_' the told her self, she moved her hand out of his. Terence looked at her suprised at her reaction, she just turned away and went to walk off. _' yes thats it walk off make him want you not the other way around...i will make him suffer_' she thought to herself with a slight smile as she walked away. Terence looked at her as she walked towards the stairs.' _what why is she walking away she must be playing a game with me, im going to win it ...erm yeh i am_' Terence thought unceirtain of his own confidence, but he got up and ran after her and before she got to the stairs he turned her to face him.'_ what are you doing ?_' he asked himself but after looking into her eyes he dident care anymore he knew he liked her he wasent sure if it was love but he dident care now. He pulled her into a kiss as they kissed there toungs played around in each others mouths she moved her hand around his head and he moved hers to her ass and squeezed it. She then tightend her grip on his head and pulled on his hair. as they kissed they both lost themselfs in ecstasy and gave into the moment as they both kissed for what seemed like an eternity. Terence realised he did love her and that he wanted her to know that_**.**_

I hope you like this Chapter in the series.

Terence knows his true feelings what could happen next and how will they keep it a secret?


	6. Acceptance of love

Negi Woke up slowly noticing that he was some were familer and when he opend his eyes he realised. '_OH NO IM IN ASUNAS BED!_' Negi thought as he quickly looked around expecting him to see Asuna sleeping, but she wasent there. Negi looked around he saw Asuna wasent in the room he checked the clock it was only 7:34AM, Asuna doesent haver her paper round on the weekends. Negi looked beneath the bed and saw Konoka was still sleeping, Negi got up and climbed down off the top bunk. When he go to the floor he felt weak still and was a bit groggy, he walked to his bed and saw Chamo laying in his little bed. Now that Negi thought of it he hadent see Chamo in a while, where could he have been all this time? Negi opened his wardrobe and looked at his clothes he was tempted to wear his suit as usual but he was going to do training with Eva now he remembered it, he took a pair of lose dark blue tracksuits and a white t-shirt. After he changed he looked in the mirror to see a note stuck on there he looked closer."Don't even think of skipping a wash today Negi!" the note had a badly drawn picture of Asuna with an angry face. Negi knew now not to take this note lightly if Asuna is the one who wrote the note he is in bad trouble if he didnt have a wash...on the other hand he could get away with it all he has to do is try make Asuna not notice that he smelt bad. He got his pactio cards and put them in his pocket, he then put on his ring and grabbed his staff. He walked out of the main building expecting no one to be there and he mounted his staff. just as he was about to take off he heard foot steps behind him.

' Professor Negi!' a voice shouted

Negi turned around and saw it was Yue,Haruna and Nodoka that were running towards him, Negi got off his staff and turned around to fae them.

' Hello girls why are you hear' negi said calmly

' oh we were woundering... you know that new teacher Terene i think his name is' Haruna said

'yes what about him?'

' well we were woundering do you know were he normaly hangs out or something like that?' Haruna awnsered

Now negi thought of it he didnt even know were exactly Terence's camp was this made Negi wounder about were Terence was now in the woods.

'hmmm now that i think about it i don't even know that much about him really' Neig said

The girls looked dissapointed apart from Nodoka who was just stearing at Negi, she was thinking as always whether he felt the same way as she did. she was tempted to use her artifact to do it but for some reason she couldent, it felt like she was invading Negi's thoughts and she didnt want to do that. As she was looking at Negi sh hadent realised that she also had training with Eva.'_ oh no i almost forgot i have training to do with Eva and...N._ ' Nodoka started to go red as she realised she was going to do be taught magic by Negi. Negi looked at Nodoka and realised she needed to get away from Haruna and Yue some how...Negi had it.

' Erm girls if you would excuse me' Negi said

He walked away and then he sharply turned around and looked at Nodoka, making her blush as there eyes locked.

' Would you two mind if i borrowed Nodoka for a while i have something to talk to her about' Negi said

After he said this the two girls just looked at Nodoka who just was confused and relieved that she could get away, although she couldent decide on who to looke at she she just went from Haruna(right) to Yue(left) and Negi(middle).

' oh yeh sure we dont mind Negi' said the two girls together

After they said this they were practicaly pushing Nodoka towards Negi, she stumbled and fell into Negi's arms. There face's were so close and there lips were almost touching, as they stood there gazing into eachothers eye's Haruna and Yue knew there job here was done and left as quickly as possible, leaving Negi and Nodoka alone in the small moment they had. Konoka was gazing into Negi's eyes and she could feel his calm breath's ageinst her lips, this made her slightly close her eyes and move forward towards Negi's lips.' _oh my god what am i doing? I'm so close to Negi's lips i can taste his kiss agein...i cant help myself forgive me Negi_ ' Nodoka thought to herself and moved forward into a kiss. Negi felt Nodoka's lips press ageinst his, notmaly he would back away but he was in the moment he couldent waste this now. There moment lasted for a while as there lips were pressed ageinst eachother, Nodoka let her toung slowly go into Negi's mouth and Negi responded by moving his toung on hers. They stood there with there toungs and lips together for what seemed like an eternity but to them it wasent enough, they finaly parted and looked sheepishly at eachother.

'erm shall we go to training now?' negi asked slowly

' y.y. sure n. i would l. to' Nodoka stuttered

Negi smiled at her as they both blushed and they walked towards the shack that Evangeline lived in. Negi knew full well what he did was wrong in a sence that he is her teacher but to his heart it just felt right for him, as if his heart and soul had been waiting for this moment. Also Negi knew Nodoka had a crush on hi because she told him before, he thought it would be best if they waited but now...Negi was not so sure.

* * *

Evangeline woke up slowly but didnt open her eyes she was still very tired, it was only untill she realised the heat of someone beathing on her neck that she decided to open her eyes. They felt heavy as she slowly opened them, she tryed to turn around but realised there was a hand around her she thought in shock as she was still half asleep she couldent backtrack on her memories of last night. Evangeline felt warm although she was already effectivly half dead, she slowly moved the hand around her and trye to turn to face who ever it was in her bed. The moment she did she was shock she couldent belive who was in her bed, she thought she must be dreaming and just steared at the person that lay there sleeping. Soon after Evangeline stearing at the sleeping person the door opend to reveal Chachamaru who as soon as she saw who was in bed with her froze and was about to walk out the door when Evangeline spoke.

' What is it Chachamaru?' Evangeline said

Her voice was soft and caring for once, she turned to look at Chachamaru and smiled. This smile wasent a fake or one of her meaningless one's this smile was truly heart felt.

' i was woundering if you were still having Negi's training session today?' Chachamaru asked in a dull voice as always.

Evangeline thought for a second then smiled at Chachamaru, Chachamaru wa shocked by her sudden happyness but it mad her feel good knowing her master was truly happy.

' Yes i will get ready right away...i think today is going to be a good day' Evangeline said in a happy voice.

After she said this she turned to face the person in her bed.

' erm i know it's non of my buissness but...why is Terence in your bed?'

'hmmmm i guess he sneaked into it last night' Evageline lied she now knew the events of last night.

' would you like me to remove him in that case?' Chachamaru asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

' no let him be, he seem's peaceful' Evangeline said before smiling at Terence.

'yes master' Chachamaru said before leaving the room.

Evangeline looked at Terence and put her head ageinst his and closed her eyes, She heard him mumble something knowing he was awak she smiled and just looked at him. Slowly he opend his eyes to see Evangeline smiling at him, when he realised this he smiled at her and looked deep into her eye's. He moved forward and slowly kissed her lips, when her looked at her agein she was bushing Terence smiled and she did an ebarressed smile at him. Terence moved forward and looked into her blue eyes and then put his mouth next to her ears before he said the 3 words that would make Evangeline know she loved him truly with her whole heart and would be his forever.

' I love you!' Terence whispered into Evangelines ear

She thought what to say she was stunned, and couldent talk but something controled her and she held his cheek with one of her hands and looked at him.

' I love you to' she said

Terence smiled and just looked at her before laying back down on the pillow. Evangeline knew this couldent last to long because Negi was coming to train with her. She reluctantly got up and out her bed she noticed that she was wearing a small black nightgown that the dress was short and was close to revealing her ass. Terence watched as she went to her wardrobe and picked out a set of clothes, when she picked them out she lay them on the bed. She was about to get changed when she stopped suddenly and looked at Terence, he looked at her as if to say "oh come on please" but she was having none of it.

' I need to get changed and im not going to get changed whilst your in my room' she said

' oh ok then i will go' Terence said.

Terence was truly gutted that he couldent stay there.'_oh comon soooo close but yet so far away_ ' he thought to himself as he got off the bed, he was wearing nothing but his boxers so Evangeline could see almost everything now. Her eye's widened as she saw Terences body, it was as if he was pure muscle he had a 6 pack that showed realy well and his pecs were quite well built just like the rest of his body.'_ wow thats amazing his only 15 and his body is like that...one more good thing about him_' Eva thought with a cheeky grin. Terence picked up his trousers as he went to bend down Evangeline let out a gasp os the sight, she was shock and turned on by the veiw infront of her. Terence put his trousers on and then went to put his shirt on before he realised he needed a shower, he looked at Evangeline who was going red and she was trying not to look at Terence. He walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek she looked at him only to see him smiling at her, she looked into his eyes for a second then smiled as well.

' could i use your shower?' Terence asked

' erm, yeh sure'

Terence kissed her on the cheek agein and then walked to the bathroom inside it was quite big but it had a nice shower and thats all Terence wanted, he noticed there was some soap on the side and a towel hanging up he took the soap in the shower and started was in her room as she went to get changed she heard the shower start, she was tempted to sneek a peek at him but then she thought not to she went down stairs and Chachamaru made her some breakfast. Terence came down stairs looking refreshed, he looked at Evageline who was eating noodles and she just looked away Terence smiled and continued to the sofa and sat down. Chachamaru looked at Terence and approched him slowly, as she did Terence looked at her and smiled.

' would you like me to make you some noodles up...master' Chachamaru said

As soon as she finished Evangeline spat out a mouthfull of noodles all over the floor, she looked shocked at Chachamaru.

'MASTER!' she shouted

'Well as you and Terence are together he effectivly is also my master, Master' she said calmly

Evangeline froze and looked at Terence who was just grinning at her, she looked at him with eyes that could burn through metal. Terence was smiling at her and did not expect what happend next, he felt a pain go through his left cheek and a crack that sounded like a whip. He looked at Evangeline who was just looking at him her right hand open and infront of her, she had just slapped him...and hard it felt like a brick had just hit him round the face. He just looked at her stunned and then at Chachamaru who was also stunned.

'ouch...that hurt' Terence said calmly

'well good you were grinning at me like an idiot' Evageline said harshly

' there was no need for that was there'

' yes there was...it made me feel better'

Terence just looked at Evangeline shocked at the fact she just hit him so heartlessly, he stood up and walked out to the balcony. When he got there he rubbed his cheek that still stung, he looked out over the forest he saw how big it was and smiled.' _guess it wouldent be so bad to live her for a while, although this is going to be a pain trying to keep me and Evangeline a secret from the rest_' Terence thought to him self. He stood there looking at the forest and then to the cliff that lead to yet anougher forest and studied it all taking in all the information. It wasent long before he heard a foot step behind him, it was Evangeline she looked sad for somereason.

' you ok?' Terence asked her

Evangeline just looked up at him and her eyes filled up with tears and one started to fall Terence put his hand on her cheek and wipped the tear away with his thumb. she smiled and hugged him.

' im sorry' Evangeline said

Terence was shocked from what he heard from Negi and the others Evangeline never said sorry and was ruthless, in all honesty even Evangeline was shocked she said this.'_what did i just say? I said sorry, me the most darkest of mage's said sorry, why?_' she said in her head she thought about why she would have said this and then she got it...she loved him, she didnt want to harm him she wanted to be his and for him to be hers she would destroy anyone who tryed to take him from her or harm him. Nos Evangeline knew she loved Terence she didnt want to accept it but she couldent hold it back any longer...there was one problem, Negi and all the others how could they keep it a secret. They stood on the balcony hugging but then they were disterbed by a voice behind them.

'erm Evangeline?Terence? what are you two doing?' said a voice behind them

They both knew who it was, it was Negi. Was there secret out already, did Negi know?What was he going to do? and most of all...What will Nodoka do after seeing this?

* * *

_**sorry for the late posting of the chapter but something came up so like sorry, hope you like it.**_

**__****Is the secret out? what happen now?**


	7. Training session? or revenge?

Negi was frozen as he saw Terence with Evangeline in his arms, this was freaking him out he didnt know anything about this. '_ what no way Evangeline is in Terence's arms, thats just to weird _' Negi thought, he looked at Nodoka who's jaw looked like it was about to detach off of her face. Well i guess it could be understandable this is Evangeline were talking about she is evil...so why is she hugging Terence. He had to ask even thought he would probably suffer for disturbing her and most of all seeing this.

'erm Evangeline?Terence? what are you two doing?'Negi said to them

as soon as he said this Terence's eyes opend and looked at him, and the worst thing was Evangelines face when she saw him and Nodoka. Her face was a deadly mix of embarrassment and rage, her eyes were glowing with what seemed like fire and she seemed like she was about to attack. the most unexpected thing happend next, instead of attacking Negi and Nodoka she ended up pushing Terence. This caught Terence of guard and he fell back into the banister and fliped backward over it falling down.

' OHHHHHHH SHHHIIIIIIITTTT!' Terence Shouted as he fell

Evangeline ran over to the banister and looked down clearly worried about Terence. She turned around as her eyes started to fill with tears for Terence she might have seriously injured him. Negi was taken by suprise he never seen Evangeline cry and never expected to see her cry...EVER.

' damn it girl lucky thing i am pretty much invincible!' Terence shouted up from the tree he was in.

Evangeline froze and ran to the banister looking over to see Terence on a branch looking up at her, she couldent help but smile knowing he was fine and unharmed. Negi and Nodoka just looked at eachother shocked about this they were still taking in the fact thay saw Evangeline hug Terence and almost cry. They knew today was not going to be normal, least of all the traning maybe this was a good thing maybe training will be easyer.

BANG!, a blast of ice hit the ground and Negi bearly escaped the deadly shard. Evangeline was having fun with Negi letting him know that if he does let this escape the training ground's he WILL die. Negi had no chance to recover before anoughter shard of ice was blasted towards him, he used instant movement to get out of the way. Negi thought he had enought time to recover a little bit but he was wrong as he saw both giat shards in the ground broke up into peices of ice the size of knifes and launch themselfs at Negi. Evangeline was laughing uncontrollably at the fact Negi was suffering for his disturbance earlyer on. '_I will make you pay you brat, god i will make this training session your worst ever_ ' she said in her mind and laughed even more as she saw Negi's panicked face as the ice blades came closer. Negi had just enough to to chant a fast but powerful(probably because he would die if it is not) protection spell that mad a gust of wind come forth and make a tornado he was in the middle as the shards hit the cyclone they swirled around it making the cyclone look like ice. Evangeline smiled and mutterd a spell which caused the ice shards to come together and form a giant circle of ice that Negi was now trapped in. Negi grabbed his staff and began to fly out of the ice prison he was in but as he got closer the opening of it started to ice over and close, Negi panicked and flew faster but he couldent get there fast enough as he hit the ice wall and ended up falling to the ground hard.'_oh no this is not good, i got to get out of here_' Negi thought. He grabbed his staff and went to cast a spell but a hand burst through the ice and took the staff from him, he looked throught the hole to see Evangeline smiling and holding HIS staff.

' Evangeline give me my staff back please' Negi whined

'hmmm...nope i want you to suffer for what you caught me doing, and i will warn you if you tell a soul about this i WILL kill you' she said

She walked off and dropped his staff Negi went to put his hand through the hole to try reach it, but Evangeline just put her hand up and the hole closed almost freezing Negis hand with it. He looked around in shock trying to find a way out, he remembered that he forgot his ring and left it in his bag that was in the building opposite the training grounds.'_damn it! The one time I need my ring i dont have it argh!_' Negi thought to himself, he knew that this most probably was the beginning. He thought to him self trying to find a way out when the most simple awnsere was soooo easy and he didnt even realise it. Negi slapped himself on the head when he thought of something he knew it sooo simple and could possibly get him out.

' Mea, virga' Negi said with determination.

He could hear his staff coming towards him, Negi was now getting excited to get out of here but his hopes were shot down as he heared the thud of his staff ageinst the ice. The staff had no effect as it kept hitting the ice making nothing happen, he kept on letting the staff hit the ice with no advantege to his situation. Negi stopped and slumped down to the floor trying to think of anoughter way to get out, he could also realise he was getting colder and that he couldent be here for long he had to think.

Terence was watching the battle shocked on how Evageline treated Negi, as she walked toward's him she caught the look on his face. she just stopped and loked back at him.

'what?' she said

'do you really have to go that harsh on him?'

'if you must know yes i do'

' ok...why?'

Evangeline knew he reason full well but she didnt want Terence to know it bothered her so much that people found out about them. So she lied to him.

' to make him stronger obvcorse, why else?'

' hmmmm i dont know maybe because he saw you hugging me...comon not as if he saw us kissing'

Evangeline just looked at him and wondered how he knew the true reason, she just looked at him for a few seconds. Terence smiled at her and looked in her eyes then put his hand on her cheek and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Evangeline still couldent belive that she found someone that loved her truly but what happend if he found out the truth? how would he react? She just looked at him after the kiss and smiled a little bit.

' you dont understand why it bothers me so much, and i dont want you to know the truth about me because it could change how you see me and i dont want that' Evangeline said meaningfully to Terence

Terence smiled at her and then he shaked his head slowly, this made Evangeline wounder what he was thinking.

' look Eva-...babe i know about you being a vampire and about the curse put on you by the thousand master, also about the fact that you tryed to kill Negi and you are the most powerful Dark mage know to the magic world. that couldent stop the way i feel for you ok because ever since i saw you i knew there was something about you but i knew that i would still love you from the moment our lips touched for the first time. You are the only girl i want ok and i will kill anyone who truly try's to harm you...as long as its not a girl i dont like harming girls'

Evangeline was shocked about what Terence just said to her she was frozen in shock._'he just called me babe and also he knew everything and yeh he still want's to be with me...why im evil why would he want to be with someone evil...unless_' Evangeline thought to herself for a moment then looked at Terence and smiled then jumped into his arms. Shocked by this Terence just put his arms around her and span her about slowly then stopped so she could touch the ground. Terence looked at her smiling, but the way he smiled made Evangeline blush slightly.

' why do you still want to be with me, im evil...unless you yourself are evil' Evangeline said

' hmmm, i wouldent say im evil i would just say i was born of evil but i am really good. It's hard to explain what i am if imm honest all i can say is i am the first deamon protecter of all the relms, i am also the only deamon to get through the 50 stages of the deamon arena.' Terence tryed to explain

Evangeline had heared about all of these things before...but that was before she was a vamire, her father used to tell her the story of the gate keeper who would never abandon the relms if there were in trouble, her father also said that he was the most powerful Deamon and would only get more powerful as the ages went by. Evangeline couldent belive it, it was only a bedtime story it wasent true it couldent be true...if that's the case how is Terence here right now?

' i cant belive it...you the gatekeeper?' she said in shock

Terence smiled uneasly, and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. he then held his hand out to Evangeline, she took it uneasly and Terence smiled at her and looked up. Evangeline could feel power coming from Terence when she looked down she saw he legs were glowing red, and before she knew it thay had taken off flying at increadible speed to anougher training area. When they go there Terence let Evangeline go and landed he then smiled and his skin changed going to the black and red form from before the lines were not a bright as before for some reason. Evangeline looked in shock as she saw this form, she couldent belive that what Terence had told her could be true...he could be the gate keeper.

'you saw my training before right?' Terence said

'erm yes'

'that was only 30%of my power and as i told Negi i can only use about 50%-60% of my power due to deamons always trying to kill me'

' so that power then was nothing pretty much?'

'no not really' Terence said and let out a little laugh

Evangelin wanted to see more of his power, just to esimate how powerful he could be at full strength.

' i want to see you at 50%-60%, just to see roughly how powerful you really are' Evangeline said in a deviouse voice

Terence looked at her uneasy and then knew he had no choice really, he would have to do it and then agein he knew this place was sheilded by magic and hid his powers well so he would have no problem going 60%.

'ok then but later ok because in want Negi and everyone to see this ok'

'why?'

' i want them to know that my powers are far beyond there's'

'ok then sure' Evangeline said in a dissapointed tone.

Terence took Evangeline's hand and sat her down and smiled at her.

' i will give you parts of my life so you know what you could expect being with me'

Terence's hand began to glow red and he muttered incohearent words and then Evangeline felt a blast of energy go into her head.

Nodoka was just sitting down doing nothing when she felt something in the air that was so powerful it was somehow freezing her in place she couldent move at all, she thought about this power and she never felt it before it couldent be Negi or Evangeline that left one possible person...Terence, but how could he have this power it seemed impossible to Nodoka for this power to be real. soon it stopped and Nodoka was able to move agein she got off her chair and ran to were Negi was ment to be training with Evangeline but the only thing there was a piller of ice, she walked towards it and saw Negi's staff she picked it up and thought were could Negi be? she got her book out and called out Negi's name and something came up."_huh? Was that Nodoka's voice just then, were is she. Erm Nodoka if you can see this please knock on the piller of ice three times_" the book showed Negi's thoughts. Nodoka ran to the piller and knocked 3 times as instructed, she was met by 3 knock's from the other side. '_oh my god Negi's in there! what should I do?_' she thought in panick. Negi was getting colder and he could feel himself shivering he hit the ice piller and felt something hit him in the head, it was a shard of ice that fell from the impact of the punch. Then it came to Negi he slapped his head thinking of how stupid he was not thinking of using his martial arts technique taught to him by Ku Fei. He moved back and held both his fist's together as if he was about to shoot a ball of energy out of it and then he ran towards the wall of ice building up his momentum and when he was close enough he puched the ice wall with both fist's as hard as he could causing it to crack and i peice fell off showing him Nodoka standing close by. She saw the shard fall and looked through the hole only to see negi's eye looking through it.

' P. Negi!' she shouted in joy

' Nodoka, your here still, good' Negi said

He looked at her hand noticing she had the book and in the other hand Negi's staff he felt himself get excited as he thought of a way to get out. He knew he couldent get his staff through the hole but he could summon his ring to him.

'Nodoka give me the staff, i need to do something' Negi said

She put as much of the saff as she could through the hole and negi grabbed it and he felt magical energy going through him warming his core up, he muttered something in latin. his ring came out of his bag and rushed past Nodoka and she grabbed it, Negi pushed the staff back through the hole and Nodoka realised he was waiting for the ring and she put it throught the hole. Halfway thorugh the hole the ring got stuck and Negi began to panick agein, Nodoka picked up his staff and puched the ring trough the hole and Negi slipped it on.

'' **O 3 spirits of lightning come together and strike my enemy LIGHTNING BLOSSOM CRUMBLING FIST!**' negi shouted

He then punched the ice with his right then his left then he hit with his right will all his might and the Ice shattered into a hole, just enough for him to get out, he climbed thorugh the hole and looked at Nodoka.

' Thank you Nodoka' Negi said and smiled

'i. was nothing n.' Nodoka said and blushed slightly

Negi and Nodoka walked over to the edge of the Training grounds and saw on anougher training circle Terence and Evangeline were sitting next to eachother. Around them there was red Energy coming off of them.

' What do you think they are doing?' Nodoka asked

Negi thought maybe it was a pactio but there was no magic circle around them so that was out of the question, what else could there be...maybe they could be sharing energy to make eachother stronger but it would be 2 colours instead of just one. Negi seriously had no idea, also the fact that Terences magic was completly different from his own didnt help at all.

' i really have no idea, but what ever it is...must be seriouse because the energy is growing' Negi said

The energy continued to grow as Negi and Nodoka maved from the edge, but the energy wouldent stop growing and there was a blast of the energy that made everything go red and when everything was back Negi and Nodoka were uncosious as were Terence and Evangeline.

_**i hope you liked this chapter i thought i would make Evangeline like herself when she was training but to change when she was with Terence =P**_

_**The energy has knocked out Negi,Nodoka,Evangeline and Terence. Why did this happen? what was Terence doing? and what did Terence mean when he said **_i "_**will give you parts of my life"? Find out in the next Chapter 'Revelations of the past'**_


	8. Revelations of the past

Negi and Nodoka woke up slowly and saw everything was different now and that they were no longer in Evangeline's holiday house but completely somewhere different. Negi sat up and looked around seeing that there were no buildings that he could see in front or to the sides of him, he turned around and saw something amazing something he would never have expected to see in what looked like a wasteland. He wasn't sure if it was his vision but everything seemed to have a tint of red even the sky did, he looked for a sun or moon and al he found was what looked like a moon but it was bright red. '_Whoa I never have seen this before, it seems like a completely different world_ ' Negi thought, but then it hit him he realized that he was in a different world. Terence must have teleported them, what else could have done this? Nodoka got up and looked around and was breath taken by the huge castle behind them she couldn't believe it. She looked at Negi and then smiled, she felt safe Negi was here.

'Professor Negi, were are we?' she asked slowly

'Nodoka if I'm really honest with you I have no clue' Negi replied in a calm tone

Negi walked towards the castle, but Nodoka just looked at it focusing on one key point of it. The castle looked like it was made out of stone like all castles but there were spikes on it, but the weird thing was at the bottom it was a normal castle but as it got up it just looked like a huge tower that was almost touching the clouds...not that this place had any clouds that made Nodoka think. She then realized Negi was walking towards the castle and then cached up with him.

'Negi why are we going to the castle?' Nodoka asked

'Well we need to know were we are so I thought there could be someone that could help' Negi said smiling.

In truth Negi was just curious and wanted to see what the castle was like on the inside and close up so they walked' Nodoka was next to Negi humming a tune he didn't know of. The tune intrigued him as they walked he listened and then thought of what tune it was he didn't have any idea, finally curiosity broke out.

'Nodoka that tune you're humming, what is it called?' Negi asked

'Oh erm w. I it up ' she stuttered a little.

Negi thought the tune was catchy and played it over in his head whilst Nodoka hummed it and soon after Negi joined in. Nodoka looked at Negi when he started humming and he just looked at her and smiled, she blushed but smiled as well. They continued to walk humming as they did but they realized they were not as far as they would have hoped, the castle was still a long way away. Negi thought about how long it would take them to get there and he came to the conclusion that it would take about an hour or two. Nodoka looked at Negi whilst he thought about how long it would take them to get there, she looked around and saw that this place was just like a desert wasteland. She sat down and then thought about how things have changed since Negi had come to Mahora, she was now comfortable around boys...well some. She had learned what love feels lie and she had her first kiss, now she thought about it she kissed Negi earlier on before they saw Evangeline and Terence. She blushed as she looked at Negi who was still doing the math in his head, she thought he looked cute when he was thinking although she thought he was cute anyway but it was the way he would be deep in thought whether it to learn something or teach something also if it is to help a friend in danger or a friend in need Negi would always do that face to think. Negi thought about it all and worked it all out if things were the way they should be they still had around 23 to about 22 hours left until they get back to Mahora. So he had time to think, he looked and saw Nodoka looking at him her hair was parted and you could see most of her face now. Negi smiled at her which made her blush a little and look down, Negi let out a little chuckle and sat down next to her. Nodoka looked at Negi and smiled he smiled as well, Nodoka thought about how this was nice just her and him sitting down and just looking at each other.'_ this could be a perfect opportunity to ask if Negi has an answer for me yet...but I don't want to rush him to and answer I want him to do it in his own time, how long that could be I don't know I could be till graduation. That a long time to wait, but by then he would be more mature and we could be more intimate, ahhhh what am I thinking this is Negi for Christ sake I couldn't just take advantage of him. Although I'm not because if we are together we could do whatever we want and no one could say anything about it because we would be old enough to be together_ ' Nodoka was thinking about the subject for a while and Negi could see she was deep in thought, he could also see in her eyes she liked whatever it was and the look on her face kind of scared him so he shuffled back a bit.' _hmmmm I don't know Nodoka is a strange one but she is doing really well with magic and school work, she is very devoted to helping me as well. Ok then that is most probably because she has a crush on me, not like I don't feel the same way about her its just we are teacher and student I would be wrong. That kiss this morning wasn't that bad though...I don't know what to do, I like her but I cant get to personal with her as she is my student but there is something about her that makes me attracted to her and I cant help it...I'm soooo screwed_ ' Negi thought to himself. They both sat there thinking about each other and whether they should do anything about each others feelings towards each other.

'Negi I was wondering d. y. l.l.l.l...Love m.m.m.m.m.?' Nodoka said out of the blue.

This took Negi off guard and he was shocked by this outburst.'_ erm erm erm what do I say do I tell the truth or not arrrrrgghhhhhhh I'm sooooooooooooo SCREWWWWWWWWWD_ ' Negi panicked as he thought's rushed about. Nodoka thought about getting her book out but her pactio card wasn't there...come to thing of it Negi didn't have his ring or staff. Negi took a deep breath and looked and Nodoka.

'Look it not that I don't love you because I do...erm wait...let me rephrase that-mmmmmhhh' Negi was interrupted by something

Nodoka heard the word love and just dived on Negi and kissed him there toung's played around in each others mouth as she lay on top of Negi kissing him hard. She forced her toung in his mouth and was going a bit rough on the poor lad, but he was compliant and let her do what she wanted he was as lost in the moment as she was. Negi let his hand slowly move down Nook's back and on her ass as he put his hand under her skirt she let out a little moan and pulled his hair a little, when she did he squeezed her ass hard and she arched up showing some cleverage to Negi who was almost drooling (thought it might be Nodoka's saliva).

'Smooth move boy' said a voice that sounded too familiar

Negi and Nodoka looked at the direction of the voice at the same time shocked. It was Evangeline next to Terence, Nodoka jumped of Negi going red and Negi just lay there with an awkward look on his face. Terence looked at Negi and just smiled as if to say "_get in there my man_".

'Anyway what are you two doing here it is supposed to be just me and Terence' said Evangeline

'Erm yeh I don't know we just got teleported here like you did...and why is it just supposed to be you and Terence?'Negi said and smiled

Evangeline gave him a stear as cold as ice followed by a slap like a jackhammer to Negi's face sending him flying a few meter's, Nodoka was still blushing and went to help Negi just to get away from them two for the moment. When she got there she held Negi up and smiled.

'That was awkward timing from them two' Negi said then laughed a little bit Nodoka smiled and rolled her eye's then helped him up.

They walked up to Terence and Evangeline and Terence smiled at then he looked towards what seemed to be something coming out the castle. When Negi got a closer look he realized it was loads of people, well they looked like people until he got a closer look and realized it was an army of Daemons there were at least 10,000 and more were coming. Terence looked at Negi and thought he should really tell them what is happening, but something was telling him to let it play out… so he did, he watched as the expressions changed on Negi's face and slowly turned to fear as he realized how many were coming towards him. Terence smiled at Negi's face as he just stood there frozen in fear, Terence looked at Evangeline who looked unimpressed about the number of Deamon's heading her way, Terence thought to himself about how Negi and Nodoka got here as well. There were three answers one: they somehow got into the mind gate that was opening. Two: they touched either Terence or Evangeline when they went through the mind gate. Three: they used some kind of magic to transfer here. '_ok then what one could it be I mean the possibility of them getting into a mind gate on there own is not a normal one, as is the possibility of them touching me or Evangeline because they would have been severely effected by the concentration of Deamon energy, but the possibility of me going to far and the energy going outwards and them being hit by it is the most probable one. Seriously this is fucked up now Negi and Nodoka are going to see the war, this is not good._' Terence thought to himself, he was slightly panicked about what they would think of him if they knew about the war and how ferocious he is in life and death battles, Negi didn't see anything before that was just a level10 Deamon he was nothing really the only reason he went into the Deamon form was because he wanted to get it over and done with as quick as possible.

'Terence why are we just standing here when we have and army of Deamon's heading towards us?' said Negi his voice showed hints of fear in it.

Terence looked at Negi and smiled, Negi let out an uneasy smile as if to say "common why don't we run there is no way we can fight those". Terence just looked at them as they drew closer and closer and closer still, they were only about 30 meters away when they slowed down and stopped about 5 meters away from them. Nodoka looked like she was about to collapse in fear and Negi was just standing there shocked but Evangeline was just standing as if nothing had happened Terence was smiling at the fact she was so calm.

'Right you two' Terence said and pointed at Negi and Nodoka

'Huh?' they both went simultaneously

' you two are about to witness a war ok between elementals, Deamon's, half-breeds and experiments the Deamon's are mostly on this side, the ones in front of us with the exception of a dragon and a few elemental Deamon's. But the side with everything else is our side ok, this will be a gruesome battle so if you don't want to see it then…well tough luck really because we cant get out until the playback is finished, sorry people.' Terence explained.

Negi and Nodoka just looked at Terence slightly confused, Terence just sighed and turned around to face the empty wasteland soon after everyone else followed and saw that there was a red circle appearing. The circle started to get bigger and then two people appeared and landed on the floor one had medium brown hair slightly spiked and the other had longish blond hair. The one with brow hair stood up and looked towards Terence and the others, whilst the one with blond hair made his hand change into a hand with big claws on the end of his fingers as nail's and the hand had spikes going up it. The brow haired person made red light appear in his hand and summoned a sword that looked exactly like Terence's…wait it was Terence's. Evangeline looked at Terence slightly shocked Terence just smiled and looked back at himself. Next to him the blond haired one summoned a sword that looked like a modified samurai sword it was shining brightly and the sword had some engravings in it of light beams going from the bottom of the sword to the tip of the blade, it also had stars and a moon at the bottom near the handle. He looked at the other Terence and smiled, Terence looked behind him and loads of people appeared from the circle. When they all go through Negi estimated there were at least 1,000.'_what all these people are going to fight the Deamon's…this is going to be a slaughter_' Negi thought to himself, all the people started to transform into different beings some had blades others had magic based weapons formed. The Deamon's made weapons appear as well and then advanced towards the people that opposed them the other people including Terence and the blond haired boy moved as well then soon they were all running yelling at each other…this was going to be a full blown war. You saw Terence get there first and he sliced a Deamon in half then blasted one next to him, he then flipped and sent a blast to the floor and took out at least 9 Deamon's. He landed on the floor and he looked around to see the blond haired boy tearing apart Demons with no mercy at all.

'Coby! Winged spear!' Terence shouted

The blond haired boy looked at Terence and nodded before cutting all the Deamon's around him and running towards Terence. He lunged at Terence and wings sprouted from his back, they had sharp points on them that could easily cut through someone. Terence's free hand glowed and he grabbed Coby's arm and propelled him at tremendous speed towards the Deamon's, as he was in mid-air blade like spikes come out the sides of his wings and slice the heads of any Deamon's that were to close to him. Terence them looked around and saw something in the sky he propelled himself towards the sky and as he got closer he saw there were different flying Deamon's fighting other people, Terence sent a blast of Deamon energy toward one of the Deamon's in the sky and as it connected with him another one took Terence by surprise and cut him in the back, Terence yelled in pain and grabbed the Deamon and bit into his neck and as the blood flowed into Terence's mouth the wound on his back closed up and healed. He then threw the body to the floor and it made a sickening crunch as it landed on top of a Deamon, Terence just smiled as he looked down to see all the Deamon's being sliced set on fire drowning in the water that is coming from there lungs and so on, the fact remained that so far it was going good for his side. Then something happened he saw someone familiar he was quite a big built person with a tattoo going from his right hand knuckle all the way up his arm and neck to the right side of his face, the tattoo was tribal based and looked awesome on him and he seemed to be killing Deamon's easily with his bare hands, behind him there was a Deamon charging a blast of energy in his hands and was about to release it. Terence just flew towards the Deamon at break neck speed and just before he shot the blast moved the man out the way and the blast hit the Deamon's in the way of it, Terence got up and ran towards the Deamon who was now about to attack him with a blast. The Deamon let the blast out and Terence put his arm out as if he was holding a shield and the blast hit an invisible barrier and then Terence looked at him and smiled.

'My turn' he said

Then he shot a blast of Deamon energy towards the Deamon who was frozen in fear and was hit by the blast that literally blew the Deamon up. Terence looked at the man who was just smiling at him; he then walked toward him and looked at him.

'I thought you died' Terence said

'No way had I, I survived getting out of that hell hole, all thanks to you' the man said

'Were not out of this yet Jason' Terence said and smiled

Jason smiled at Terence and then held his right hand up with his knuckles clenched the tattoo started to move around like tendrils of black ribbon or black ink and spread around his arm and his face to cover his whole body, his spiky brown hair darkened and grew longer to a long tail like shape of hair going down to his waist. His nails grew and looked more like claws and then he tore off his shirt showing some kind of glyphs on his chest going down to the lower part of his stomach almost to his trousers. His eyes also changed to a pure black with a white pupil in the middle.

'Well guess this is your true power J' Terence said

'Yep guess so' he said

He then seemed to melt into the ground and before his head was in the ground he winked at Terence, Terence walked off and saw a Deamon get pulled into the ground and all the other Deamon's looked shocked at the black puddle on the floor one went to shot a blast of energy at the puddle but before he could release it he was grabbed by a hand and slammed into the ground, then Jason appeared and started to kill all the Deamon's around him using his claws and tendrils of darkness to stab them. Terence smiled and then started to kill more Deamon's around him.

Negi and Nodoka watched in awe as the battle raged on, Evangeline looked at Terence who was just standing there watching all the people fight, kill and be killed. This was something Terence was to used to by now even thought he shouldn't be at his age…well no-one that age should be used to this, its just not right. Evangeline just looked back at the battle, she soon felt something brush against her hand and she looked and saw it was Terence's hand. Terence's hand went around hers and held her hand his fingers in-between hers, she closed her fingers on his hand after he did. '_Damn it what am I doing and in front of Negi and that girl as well what is wrong with me…but I feel at ease with Terence he seems to calm everything down with his touch_' Evangeline thought as she looked back at the battle and smiled.

The battle raged on as Terence killed countless Deamon's and as he did he got blood over him he was now covered in blood. From what Terence could see most of the Deamon's had been killed already there was only a few thousand about 3 thousand at least. This battle was going too good to believe there was something wrong about this. Soon the last of the Deamon's were killed and the people all bunched up and smiled, It wasn't long before they started to cheer and shout. Coby came over to Terence with a look on his face that showed he was thinking the same as Terence.

'This isn't right Tez' Coby said

'Tell me about it, something is up' Terence said

'I know this was too easy…Way too easy'

' there is something else…what about all the high level Deamon's and what about Kayvan'

When Terence said the name Coby seemed to twitch, Terence sighed and shook his head but it wasn't long before the cheers of the people were killed by a ominous humming sound like a big portal opening…IT was a portal opening. Everyone looked at the portal as it got wider, soon Deamon's came running out and these were some big Deamon's like the one Terence saved Negi and Konoka from before. But you could tell these ones meant business by the way there markings glowed and the way they just ran towards them followed by smaller Deamon's but with full armor on showing they were elite Deamon fighters. There were twice as many Deamon's than before…this is were the real battle begin's

* * *

**The next part you will have to wait but there will be one spoiler if i get 10 Reveiws on this story i will put a spoiler on this ok =P.**

**The battle has only just begun and the true challenge awaits, this is the conclusion of Terences powers and his burden. Coby must overcome the challenge ahead little do they know the fate of the Deamon relm.**


	9. The war

The time had now come the true test was about to start, all that Terence and all his allies had fought for will be put to the test. The suspense was almost unbearable just like the screams of the Deamon's that approached them, everybody was still but ready to go all out. Terence looked at Coby and smiled, Coby smiled back and then turned his hand back to normal and summoned another sword like the on in his hand but this one had black tendril's on the blade, the area around the blade seemed to be darker then it should be as if the blade was taking the light away. Terence then clenched his free hand and it started to change, as the manifestation took place other people got ready charging there magic and healing those who needed it.

'Are you ready for this?' Terence said

'Yes... I'm ready for this' Coby replied

Terence nodded and looked at the approaching army of Deamon's; this is was the fate of both realms would be decided at this battle. The tension was building amongst everyone as the Deamon's got closer, and closer. Terence looked at everyone knowing they were scared and they didn't want to die. Terence walked forwards slowly his sword glowing as he built up his Deamon energy, he had to give them some time. He held his sword low with the top of it scraping the floor, he then swung his sword from right to left then in a downward diagonal motion with each of the slashes he did Deamon energy seemed to come out the blade in the line he slashed. The blast got closer to the army it was obvious it would do serious damage to anything it touches, you could tell by the way Deamon energy seemed to come out in small bit's like embers from a fire. Terence looked back at his friends and allies, they all looked scared still.

'People! My friends, my allies we have come all the way here to be free once again and yet you tremble in fear at the thought of dying. Death is not a bad thing it is peaceful and you are free from all pain. This is who we are and this is our cause whether it to die in this war or to live on it is our fate to fight for what is right!' Terence shouted

The word seemed to motivate all the men and woman, they looked at Terence and he smiled and looked at the army. The blasts took out a few Deamon's giving them some time to spare, he took one or two steps forward.

'Let's go and fight for the people who have died for our cause! Now let's kick some Deamon ass!' Terence shouted

Everyone shouted with approval and ran towards the Deamon's, Terence stood there for a moment and thought about what he was fighting for. He looked at the people as they clashed and went in a fighting craze using everything they had to kill the Deamon's. Every time one of these Deamon's was killed orbs of Deamon energy were absorbed by the person who killed them. The reason it happened with these Deamon's is because these ones were high level ones. Terence walked his sword ready then he went into a jog, then run, then all out sprint shouting as he did. He was only a few meters away from a Deamon when he just leaped in the air for an attack; the Deamon saw this and blocked his attack. The blow was relatively weak and had no speed to it, Terence looked at the Deamon as he pulled his sword away. Terence went for another blow by slashing his sword downwards with more power a speed this time. The Deamon blocked the attack with some difficulty and pushed his sword away, he then went to thrust his blade into Terence who just moved out the way by making his body go to the right. Terence responded to the attack with a hard left hook to the Deamon's face, making him stumble away a few steps. The Deamon regained his composter and went to attack Terence again...He was gone; the Deamon looked around only to feel the blade pierce his hard skin. The Deamon looked at Terence and grabbed his sword before growling and snarling at Terence. The Deamon pushed the sword making it come out slightly; Terence just looked at him gave an evil smirk. He then twisted his sword inside the Deamon and then pulled it upwards. The blade cut through the Deamon's body easily spiting him in two from his stomach upwards. Terence turned around only to see another Deamon lunging at him with his sword. The orbs had just gone in Terence giving him a burst of speed to dodge the attack and react with a slice to the Deamon's midsection slicing him in half and letting Terence get more power from the orbs. Terence ran towards a bunch of Deamon's and jumped in the air before firing blasts of Deamon energy at them. The blast's hit the unexpected Deamon's, all of them apart from one which was dodged by a sonic Deamon. Sonic Deamon's can move at the speed of sound hence the name sonic Deamon's. Terence landed and barely dodged an attack from the Deamon. Terence done a backwards flip and shot a blast of energy blindly into the general direction of the Deamon, it missed and hit another Deamon who's orbs came rushing to Terence and When they were absorbed Terence felt a rush of air were the Deamon was about to attack. The blade only scratched Terence's shoulder blade as he dived out the way. Terence felt something grab him and then Terence let out a blast of Deamon energy from his whole body in the form of a shockwave. The Deamon let go of Terence and was getting over powered by his own Deamon energy and Terence's. He saw the opportunity and stabbed the Deamon through the head, the orbs from the Deamon went into Terence and Terence took the blade out of the Deamon's head. Terence looked to his right and saw that there was a big Deamon that looked like a troll attacking someone who was having trouble dodging all the attacks. Terence ran over there and then shot a blast of Deamon energy at a Deamon that got in his way and then sliced another one that was close by in half. He got to the troll like Deamon and cut its left leg leaving a gaping wound to bleed. The Deamon fell on one knee and Terence went to stab the Deamon in the head but the Deamon moved its hand in the way, the blade got stuck in the Deamon's arm who groaned in pain as Terence tried to pull the blade out. The Deamon went to grab Terence with his uninjured hand but Terence jumped off the Deamon's hand and then shot a blast of energy at the other hand that hit it in the chest with some force making him stumble backwards. Terence ran up to the Deamon and jumped high in the air and hit the Deamon with a Deamon infused superman punch that took the Deamon to the ground. Terence then went to the ground and then stomped on the Deamon's head as hard as he could. The Deamon wasn't dead but he was knocked out. Terence looked at the person who was fighting the Deamon, she was on the floor shocked by the power of Terence. Terence walked to the Deamon and tried to pull the sword out and not luck, Terence then sliced upwards with Deamon energy in his sword. The blade got out of the hand and sprayed blood everywhere. Terence then walked over to the girl and helped her up.

'Kill him' Terence said

The girl looked confused at Terence and tilted her head to the side.

'What do you mean' she said

'Kill him, end his life'

'Why don't you'

Terence was about to answer when a Deamon came to attack them the girl flipped back and sent a shard of ice towards the Deamon that the Deamon dodged. Terence ran to the Deamon who was about to attack the girl and stabbed his sword through the back of his chest, then he sliced his head off. The girl walked to Terence and then walked to the big unconscious Deamon.

'Why should I kill him you knocked him out' she said

'Because your a grown up and I just raped the Deamon, and I'm only 15'

'Are you? You don't look it?'

'Yep I'm 15 years old, and-'

A Deamon went to attack the girl from behind and Terence sent a blast of Deamon energy at the Deamon knocking it back to the ground Terence then ran towards the Deamon and shot a Blast at its head blowing it up.

'And I just saved your ass 3 times now...you need it' Terence said

'Ok ok' she said

She then made a big bit of ice and shot it at the Deamon's head killing it instantly, the orbs were quite big and when they went into her she turned around feeling the power grow and Terence wasn't there. She thought to herself who was he, he looked like a Deamon at first but then she saw he was helping her...she didn't have any idea only this he was on her team and saved her. Terence was killing all he could to help everyone but he knew he wasn't going to accomplish his task if he doesn't get to the castle and quick. He ran in the direction of the castle and tried to find Coby in the process. He ran past all the Deamon's and allies fighting helping them out getting himself more bloody as he did. He soon found Coby fighting loads of elites on his own he was going all out and doing well. Terence thought he should join in and shot a blast of energy to a Deamon's face that made it get dazed and Terence moved at a speed he never thought he could achieve. He got to the Deamon instantly and sliced it in half and started to test out his new found speed. As he did he realised were he got it from, the sonic Deamon must have given him more speed and it must have unlocked the potential to move at sonic speed like them. He tested it some more to get the hang of it, knowing he wont remember he has it all the time. He pushed off the ground and sliced more Deamon's up and acquired more power in doing so. He could see Coby has improved a lot and wondered how many elites he had killed. Smiling to himself he killed and killed knowing he was getting to into this for his own, good he couldn't stop himself. It was like he was lost in ecstasy and adrenalin, it felt good, all the power going into him. He was more powerful now, he could now use his abilities better and faster now. He made his sword disappear and fought the Deamon's bare handed killing them with his Deamon infused hands. He was killing many elites and the more he killed the more he felt his thirst for blood growing. He had to suppress it or he would go into a raging fit and destroy everything and lose himself in rage. It happened before and he didn't want that happening again. He jumped in the air and pushed down with Deamon energy, the ground shook as he hit it. Everything went slow-mo and the body's of Deamon's floated in the air as if gravity was gone. He moved at what seemed normal to him but to the normal eye he was moving faster then light. It was as if he was teleporting to the Deamon's in the air...well in all honesty to the normal eye he had disappeared. He attacked Deamon's in mid air punching holes into them, sending them flying and breaking there bones. The ones that went into the air he hit again and again, destroying them utterly. He now knew he was close to full Deamon manifestation the next stage of power. This was going to be the moment he was able to achieve it but in the process he will go in a rage mode temporally. He could feel it coming over him now his vision was going, he had to tell Coby.

'COBY! IM GOING RAGE MODE!' Terence screamed as he felt the power growing in him.

Coby looked at Terence and saw the lines on him going brighter and this was not good. He ran as fast as he could and jumped in the air, he got a good 20 ft in the air and started to fly away. He saw some Deamon's in the air, so he went for it. He got inches away from one and sliced him in half with moon light (the blade that glows) and he stabbed one in the chest with night shade (the blade that makes light dark). Moon light sliced through the Deamon with ease whilst night shade consumed the other Deamon in tendrils of darkness. The orbs went into Coby giving him more power so he continued killing. He was clearing the skies for the allies below, some fought Deamon's and some just watched in awe as Coby destroyed the Deamon's in his way so easily and efficiently. He knew that the skies would only fill up more soon as another wave of Deamon's came. There was only one way to stop this now, Terence had to kill the Deamon lord. Coby knew this wouldn't be easy for him and now he has only just got his full Deamon form he will be weak while his power is drained then regenerated again. He has seen this happen before when Terence turned half Deamon, he was so weak Coby had to kill almost everyone for him. This will not be good for Terence especially now in the middle of a war. Coby had to find him once more to help him, he was there only chance to win this Coby had no chance against the Deamon lord. He flew towards were he last saw Terence only to see a pile of dead Deamon's of every type. Coby was scared no what if he couldn't find him on time, this was bad he had to find him. Coby went to find him and flew high in the air, he was thinking of all the things that could go wrong now. When he got high enough he looked around trying to find Terence, all he could see was millions of Deamon's fighting. It looked like they were fighting each other there were so many compared to there team. Something could be heard from the distance; Coby looked and saw something very...well different. It was a circle of what seemed like thousands of Deamon's surrounding something. '_Terence!_' Coby thought and flew there, as he got closer he realized that they were surrounding another Deamon that was fighting them all. This Deamon was big, his muscles were huge and he looked like he was some sort of berserker Deamon. Coby watched ass the Deamon's were killed off one by one, soon there were only a few left about 10 maybe. Then the Deamon started to change and fell on it knees clutching its head in pain as its skin changed to someone all too familiar. It was Terence the rage and subsided and he was on the floor weak and desolate, Coby had to help him. A Deamon went to stab him but was hit by a blast of fire and fell to the floor on fire as it burned him to nothing, the orbs of the body flew up and went into Coby as the remaining Deamon's looked up and saw him.

'You want him, you got to go through me first' Coby said

He then flew to the ground and grabbed a Deamon by the neck before stabbing him with his wings. The Deamon screamed in pain and growled at Coby. He then smashed the Deamon on the ground, when he hit the ground his skull felt the full impact and exploded. The other Deamon's went for him and Coby laughed as they approached. The Deamon's got closer and Coby then went into action, he ran towards one Deamon and jumped in the air when he landed he stabbed him through the back with moon light and threw night shade at another. The Deamon's fell to the ground, there were about 8 left now. Coby made his hands turn to claws and stabbed a Deamon and slammed it on the ground causing a small crater in the ground. He then spun around and sliced a Deamon slightly, the Deamon barely dodged the attack and almost fell backwards on the floor. Coby went to attack it but it blocked the attack and was put on one knee with the force of the blow. Another Deamon went to attack Coby from behind but Coby booted the Deamon back and blocked the other one's attack and responded by stabbing it through the head with his wings. The one he just booted got up and looked at Coby but he wasn't there. The Deamon was about to turn around but felt something pierce him in the chest, and then he saw it was a blade. He saw light coming from it then felt another blade go through him and this one made him feel as if he was being consumed by darkness. Coby was behind him and pierced him with both his blades and was still holding them inside the Deamon. There were around 5 now and they all surrounded him about to attack when Coby tore the other Deamon in half and attack the rest of them. Two went to attack him and he stabbed them with his wings holding them on one each then chopping there heads off. He threw the body's at some Deamon's who they knocked to the ground. Coby set the bodies on fire and burned the other ones that were on the floor. One went to attack Coby but Coby just stabbed his shoulders with his wings and held him in the air. The Deamon dropped his blade when Coby twisted the wings deeper into him, the Deamon growled in pain as he did this. Blood was seeping from the wounds and dripping down the Deamon's armour. Coby looked behind his shoulder and you could see a tail appear, the tail looked like a flexible metal blade with lines going down it that opened slightly when the tail flexed. The Deamon looked at him and smiled at him.

'What are you smiling about?' Coby asked

'You think your so called gate keeper can save you, our lord and maker will destroy him and you' the Deamon replied

'We will have to see about that wont us'

'No _we_ won't but my kind will watch as he is destroyed, and we will watch as Keiayvan destroys you' the Deamon said

He started to laugh at Coby, slightly at first then more manically and now his laugh was a crazy cackle. It was soon stopped at Coby thrust his tail through the Deamon's chest, the Deamon looked dead for a moment before looking back at Coby and chuckling at him. Coby tensed his tail and the lines poked out revealing more sharp blades that opened up inside the Deamon's chest and killed him as Coby ripped the tail out leaving a gaping whole in the Deamon's chest. Coby let the body drop to the ground and walked over to Terence, who had just gotten on his feet. Terence almost collapsed on the floor but Coby dropped his swords caught him, Terence was really weak all his Deamon and spiritual energy had been drain in rage mode.

'This is the second time I had to save your ass mate' Coby said to Terence

'Well if you only have 4 more to go before we are even' Terence said weakly and smiled

'Yeh guess so mate, you need blood man...take mine'

He then put his wrist out to offer him but Terence refused to. Terence didn't like to drink blood, especially synthetic blood. The taste of it made him want to gag and puke it back up, it tasted like gone wrong milk and like rusty metal. Coby punched Terence to the floor with such force the ground cracked slightly.

'Stop being a twat!' Coby shouted

'You know I hate to drink blood, common!' Terence shouted

He was still weak and couldn't talk properly; the shout took a lot out of him. Coby looked at him with a serious look as if to say, 'fucking do it or I will smack you again'. Terence couldn't be assed to argue he was too weak to do it. He grabbed Coby's arm and bit into it, pain seared through Coby's wrist as the teeth pierced his skin. Coby could feel his blood being drunk it felt weird to him as if something was being taken out of him...ok it was but it felt like it obviously. Soon after Terence had finished and got up as he felt himself regenerate. Coby looked at him and smiled at him weakly, Terence then put a ball of Deamon energy around Coby that seemed to heal him. The ball disappeared and Coby got back up and was ready to fight, he held his hands out and both the blades flew into them. Terence summoned his blade and they both ran towards the Deamon's that were fighting there allies. Coby and Terence worked as a team to kill using all they knew to do what needed to be done. Coby grabbed a Deamon in one hand and had his sword in the other hand, he then thrust the blade into the Deamon and watched as it slowly died on the blade but before it truly died it blew up and the orbs went to Terence.

'You cunt' Coby said

'Should have killed him quicker mate' Terence winked before sending a blast towards Coby.

The blast hit a Deamon behind him and Deamon's head blew up. Coby ran to Terence and threw his blade at a Deamon in the back drop before retrieving his other blade and running to the other one. When he got to the body that had his blade in, he swung his blade and chopped the Deamon's head off, he then grabbed the blade in the headless Deamon's stomach, ripped it out and kicked the body to the floor. He turned around and saw Terence was slicing Deamon's into pieces and blowing them up with Deamon energy. Coby went to join him when a loud roar caught his attention, a Berserker was running towards him. Berserkers are pure muscle sometimes they have swords with them but mostly they don't as they are strong enough to take most attacks and they heal at an accelerated rate. Coby knew he was in deep shit when he saw there were more behind him. '_Oh common give us a break_' Coby thought as he ran towards Terence who hadn't noticed the Berserkers coming his way. Well he did when one came up behind him and went to attack him. Coby looked around and saw they were surrounded by them along with a few allies and Deamon's. Coby thought it was a good time to meld the swords together, he smashed the bottom of the handles together and they melted into each other making the two blades turn into a two bladed staff. He then pointed the staff towards a Berserker and tendrils of light and darkness came out and grabbed the Berserker towards Coby. The Tendrils let go but parts were left on the Beast and then they burrowed into the skin of it and started to corrupt the Berserker tearing it apart from the inside. Coby was completely shocked by this and was also impressed as he had only used this once before and never knew it could do this. This was new to Coby; he never knew the power of the blades put together. He knew it was a dangerous force light and darkness together as one. He knew soon he would have to know how to manifest it to him to make full use of it abilities. But that was for another time, right now he had the problem or several Berserkers. Coby aimed a the point of one of the blades at a Berserker and charged up a ball of light and dark energy mixed in, he let it fly towards the Berserker and when it hit him the Berserker went flying and Terence came out of nowhere and sliced the Deamon's head off. As Terence looked at the body its head slowly slid off.

Now that Coby thought of it Deamon's looked like normal human's its just they are either more pale and have all this armour on or its just they look like a fully fledged Deamon. The normal Deamon's that Coby fought in the human realm, and some of them here were like humans but the elites and things like that were Deamon's full on looking ones. He found it weird how they are really humans but were corrupted by the dark energy that flows through them.

Coby's thoughts were short lived as a Berserker ran towards him about to hit him with a fistful of Deamon energy, but Terence punched the Deamon's hand meeting the power and then exceeding it by miles. This caused the Deamon's fist to crumble and break from the opposite force that had just hit it. Terence followed up with a quick but powerful kick to the rib's then an elbow to the face causing the Deamon to fly a few meters back and fall to the floor. Terence then jumped in the air with both his knees aiming down and holding his feet with his hand so the points were aiming directly at the Deamon's ribs. As Terence was falling he pushed himself down with Deamon energy as to give the attack more force. When his knees collided with the Deamon's ribs a sickening crunch could be herd from the ribs as the knees impaled them brutally causing the ribs to cave in, killing the Deamon quickly. Coby was shocked by the amount of power Terence had it was truly frightening, this made Coby think of how much power he had gained from this war. He knew it had grown considerably since all this began; the question was now about how much it had grown. This was something that would be answered soon enough but not yet, there was still something to happen yet. Terence and Coby fought the Deamon's using a mixture of magic, sword skills and fist combat to do the job. With each Deamon that fell there powers grew intensely, they could both feel it in each other now. Terence went over to Coby and helped him out a bit whilst covering his back. A Berserker Deamon came towards them and Terence just jumped up and sliced the Deamon in half with his sword.

'Coby, I'm going to the castle!' Terence shouted

Coby looked at Terence and nodded, they both ran in the direction of the castle killing every Deamon that got in there way. They were inching closer even though they had a lot of ground to cover, Coby took to the sky's whilst Terence dealt with the Deamon's on the ground. As they advanced and killed and in Terence's case dodged the body's that fell from the sky courtesy of Coby. There was only one thing that was going through Terence's mind... to kill the Deamon lord Dagon all he could think about was how it would feel to kill him. Terence had to keep his head in the game as he narrowly avoided a blast of energy that flew past his face. He looked around to find an advanced magic user running towards him with his staff ready to fire another blast. The blast came quickly and Terence held his hand out and absorbed the blast, something Terence was never able to do until now. He made the blast grow in his hand and then manifested it to make a fist of Deamon energy as he done a downward uppercut that crushed the Deamon with the force. Terence looked at his hand in amazement at the amount of power he consumed and manifested into him from another Deamon, let alone an advanced magic user. He knew he would soon have to learn how to manifest the energy into him like that, but fully. For the mean while he just ran killing Deamon's and heading for the castle, he was still a while away but he knew it wouldn't take long to get there if he flew. He was just about to jump in the air before he was hit by something that felt like a truck. He was put to the ground in one punch from whatever it was. Terence looked up and saw an elite large power brute Deamon above him. The Deamon was about the size of a house and his fists were the size of a garage, no wonder it hurt so much. Terence got up only to be pounded again and again and again, if Terence was honest he was getting pissed off along with the fact his face was all bloody now. When Terence got up and the Deamon went to hit him again Terence put his palm on the beast's fist and it seemed to stop. Amazed the Deamon went to hit him again and Terence just moved out the way, even though the Deamon was big its attacks were quite quick. When Terence moved out the way he jumped up and held a ball of Deamon energy in his hand and blasted it at the Deamon's chest causing a hole to appear. The Deamon fell to the ground with a thud and the orbs of energy went into Terence, making him even stronger. When Terence looked up he saw there were loads of them and other types of Deamon's gathering to fight him. Terence summoned his blade and sighed. '_isn't this going to be fun_' Terence thought to himself, he ran towards them and blasted some of the smaller ones with Deamon energy. When he got close enough Terence jumped in the air and them blasted them with a sword slash of Deamon energy, the blast sliced through all it touched and broke through some of the barriers put up by some Deamon's. This got rid of all the weaker ones, now all that were left were the mildly stronger ones...that really was no threat to him at all. As he killed them more seemed to take there places, soon it was a circle of all types of Deamon's. I was kind of pissing Terence off because he wanted to get to the castle but these fuckers were getting in the way. There was only one thing to do, even though he never tried it before it was worth a go now. Terence opened his palms and sucked in all the Deamon energy around him causing swirls of Deamon energy around his hands building into balls, so along with Deamon energy from around him he was also using his own energy. The balls in his hands grew bigger before he closed his hands and the energy was sucked into him making him glow brightly. He held his hands up holding everything in and as the Deamon's went towards him and closed up on him he open his hands and put them to his sides. When he did this everything went bright red and a massive bang was heard from all around. The blast was bigger then Terence intended and took out all the Deamon's around him and more. Loads of orbs surrounded Terence and went into him making him feel immense power and he was feeling more powerful now. He jumped in the air and cleared a few hundred meters seeing people killing and be killed, as he was in the air he thought about all he had been through since he got his abilities. Now he thought about it he had seen more death and pain then he could have imagined and now he seemed to be numb to it really, this was something Terence never thought would happen as he had always been concerned about other people and things like that, he still did but in all honesty he was just fighting to get the truth and survive. He had no other reason anymore to fight all that seemed to be driving him forwards was the thought of knowing the truth and that was all that mattered now. When Terence landed he caught a glimpse of the castles gates before a Deamon stood in front of him and smiled. Terence responded by shooting a blast of energy at him making him launch in the air, Terence jumped up towards him and stabbed him with his sword before kicking him off the blade to the floor. Terence flew to the gate fast to get there as quick as possible, he was about 100 meters away before he was hit by a blast of energy that made him lose control of his flying. Terence turned around and saw an elite Deamon mage fighter just floating in the same spot looking at Terence. The Deamon shot a blast of energy at him and he reacted as fast as he could by shooting another one at it as they collided the impact made a shockwave that took Terence by surprise sending him backwards slightly. The Deamon appeared in front of him and tried to hit him with a sword of Deamon energy. Terence reacted by blocking the blade and punching him in the face, the Deamon was dazed and Terence took this opportunity and pierced his heart with the blade blood squirted onto Terence's already bloody face. The Deamon died and the weight was apparent on the blade, Terence let the body slip off and fall to the floor. Terence went to fly to the castle but as he started a load roar made him freeze dead, he knew who it was...well what it was. This was no ordinary roar, this made Terence's spine tingle with anger and hate. A shape started to appear from behind the castle, the wings came first then its face. Soon the whole body was revealed as a dragon it was flying towards Terence fast. He had no choice but to fight it as much as he could, Terence flew towards it as fast as he could but as he got close it opened it large mouth to reveal razor sharp teeth and its mouth glowed as the fire started to come out of its mouth. Terence got ready to put a shield up and brace for impact of the fire, the fire hit the shield and Terence moved back I little. Terence fought the power of the flame by flying towards the fire at the same time making him get closer slowly. The heat around Terence was immense he could feel it but it didn't burn him, he just fought the flames getting closer at the same time. Terence was close now close enough to cut the dragon in front of him. Terence readied his blade and blasted towards the dragon and sliced its face. It jolted its head back in pain; the problem was the blade was still inside its bottom jaw. Terence went upwards with such force he could feel his arm coming out the socket, he held on desperately to the blade with both hands now. The Dragon stopped moving now and Terence pushed his feet against the dragons jaw trying to dislodge his blade out, he didn't have long till the Dragon realised were he was so he pushed his feet with Deamon energy and the blade came out. Terence was not expecting it to happen so quickly and he flipped in the air falling to the ground, he then blasted him self towards the dragon his blade held above his head ready to go through the Dragons head. As he got closer he gave a full blast push of Deamon energy and he instantly appeared above the dragon. He stay there as the dragon looked at him, Terence smiled and looked at the dragon. Moments later blood spewed out of were Terence had go through, as the dragon howled in pain Terence put the blade away by summoning it away. He then held his hands as if he was holding balls in them soon after they appeared; they shined brightly of Deamon energy as Terence made them bigger and put them together. He looked at the dragon and smiled.

'Power of the key, give me the power to destroy thee! Light of the heavens and darkness of hell, ring out your melodic bell! Let the power of death come, and give life to none!' Terence said in a foreign language.

When he finished he held his hand and a blast almost the size of him came out of his hands. The Blast hurled towards the Dragon and was sure to destroy it. The blast was so close now, Terence was sure of the destruction of the dragon. But then the dragon made a shield of fire, this was no ordinary fire this was the fire from the depths of the Deamon realm itself. This fire was able to stop the most powerful attacks know. There was no way this dragon could have mastered this kind of attack, even if it was the last pure breed left. Then it came to Terence it wasn't the dragon that did this, he looked at the castle and saw the being he wanted to kill so much. Terence went to fly over there, but he was grabbed by a claw. The dragon had him and was ready to kill him for his previous attempt to kill the dragon. The dragons mouth was open and about to bite him, the teeth coming closely as Terence tried to free himself. Terence knew there was nothing to it, he charged all the energy he could in his hand then put it back into himself. All time slowed so much the dragon seemed unmoving. Terence could feel the power growing in him and he couldn't hold it any longer, time came back and the dragon was about to bite him before all the energy was released and the dragon dropped him. The release had stunned Terence as well as he lost it all, he fell to the floor before gaining his abilities back and was about to attack the dragon when something shot past him like a bullet and hit the dragon with such force it fell to the ground crushing several allies and Deamon's. It got up slowly and looked at its attacker who was now emitting tendrils of light and dark energy; his hands had fire coming out of them as well. This person was nothing like Terence had seen before his whole body had manifested light, dark and fire powers. The being looked at Terence and smiled...it was Coby. I guess seeing the dragon pushed him over the edge as this was no ordinary dragon it was Keiayvan the dragon who had destroyed his own kind to gain there powers and become stronger. Coby signalled Terence to get to the main target, Terence did as was asked and flew to the building. He busted through the window and landed on the floor with his sword by his side in case he needed it.

'Well hello Gate keeper nice to finally meet you, although it wont be for long because i will take your soul from your body and destroy it in front of you.' A voice said from in front of him


	10. The truth of the blade

Terence looked up and saw a Deamon looking at him, the Deamon was not too big or small he was normal and he had a staff that looked very weird. The bottom of the staff was spiked and there seemed to be what seemed like images of dead body's engraved in the staff. The tip had a green crystal that glowed a little bit. The Deamon's clothes were like what you would expect a mage to wear; it was a black robe that was on the floor covering most of his body. A hood was over his face meaning his features were covered by darkness, all you could see was his lips...the lips that looked as red as blood and teeth that were yellow and green like they were close to crumbling away. Terence stood up and held his sword at his side, the tip of the blade's touching the floor. His shirt was torn and you could see blood all over him. He grabbed the shirt with his free hand and tore it off showing a blood stain torso.

'So who are you?' Terence asked

The Deamon just looked at him and smiled showing more of his teeth, the sight made Terence feel uneasy about him. The Deamon held his staff out and the crystal glowed brighter putting Terence on guard, lines of green magic came out and formed body's that looked like souls in a way. There skin was torn down to the bone in places there arms were close to bones. Terence looked at them and put his sword up in a defence position holding the handle with both hands.

'I asked you a question..._Deamon_' Terence said with a sting on the word Deamon

The lost soul's got closer walking normally as if they were humans. Terence felt something familiar about this magic, it was as if he had fought someone with this type of magic before but nowhere near as powerful as this. This was not good Terence knew this and he was determined to prove himself wrong.

'Well I suppose you should know who I am...my name is Provante the soul master' he said

Terence knew now this was not good at all, if Terence fucked up he was royally screwed. The soul's moved towards him to attack Terence was able to fend them off easily. Every time he killed one a screaming could be heard that made his ears ring in pain. The more he killed the more were summoned to fight. The more Terence killed them the more he realised he was getting no were in this. Terence punched the ground and Deamon energy destroyed all the souls letting a barrage of Screams invade his ear drums and scorch in his mind.

'Enough!' Terence shouted and launched himself to the Deamon that stood there.

'Fool!' the Deamon whispered

Terence froze in mid air and was thrown to the wall, with such force he was embedded into it. Terence burst out the wall and shot a blast of energy at the Deamon and went to slice him again. Still he was no closer then before and was thrown back but he regained his balance and his blade scrapped against the floor. He used his speed to attack again and was still froze in the air, this time he was slammed against the floor and pushed along it causing a large dent in the ground going to were he stopped. Terence got up and wiped his mouth to find blood on his hand. '_How is he doing this I cant get close to him...how am I meant to beat him_' Terence thought to himself. He now knew this couldn't be done with his sword, the most probable solution was magic. Terence made the blade disappear and opened his hands in a claw shape making the power grow.

'I can see this cannot be done with my blade, but only with magic' Terence said

'You finally realised did you?' Provante said smiling

He held his staff out and moved it in a circler motion and an image of magical symbol's appeared, them about 10 balls formed on the outer circle and glowed green. Terence looked at him and smiled, Terence did the same with his hands and made a similar circle but it was a different symbol. Provante made the first move and the green ball's hurled towards Terence in the form of bolts. Terence responded by firing his bolts of Deamon energy at the soul bolts, when they connected the both consumed each other and seemed to fight each other for power then disperse into nothing. They both stood there using magic fighting each other seeming to be level with each other, none of them chanted anything meaning these were not the most powerful spells they could use.

'10** souls of the forgotten, strike my enemy!**' the Deamon chanted in a different language.

After he said this ten skull like shapes came around the Deamon and flew towards Terence, screaming an inhuman scream of pain and suffering that would chill any beings soul to the core. Terence put his right hand out and a barrier appeared and stopped the blasts. Terence's hand flew backwards when he stopped the shield. Terence looked at him and pulled his hand together and a ball formed.

'**Deamon blast of the desolate!**' he shouted in a different language like Provante's

He pushed his hands forward his palms touching each other and a blast pounded its way from Terence's hand towards Provante.

'**Soul barrier of reflexion!**' Provante shouted

He moved his staff from left to right and formed a barrier that stopped the attack. The blast kept coming pushing Provante backwards. Provante knew this was a powerful type of magic, but he didn't know Terence would posses this kind of power. He couldn't keep the barrier up for long and so he got his free hand ready for a blast to match the power of the opposing blast.

'**Underworlds fury!**' Provante shouted.

The blast came from his hand and his barrier failed as the blast's connected the Deamon energy seemed to push back the power of the soul magic. Provante's robe was tearing and melting away from him and soon the top beneath was burning away. Provante put his hands on his staff and the blast amplified pushing the Deamon energy away slowly until they were level. The power that was flowing through the air was immense and they could feel each others power leaking in the air. The air was thick with kinetic energy, in the middle of the blast's where they collided the surface was crumbling away beneath them. Now all that was left was a mass crater in the floor that grew deeper and wider spreading its way across the floor towards them. They could feel there power draining in the beam they were producing. Soon they knew they would have to let go of the blast. Provante was looking into the light from the blast and knew that he couldn't keep this up for much longer Terence was more powerful then he expected. He pushed one last blast of pure Soul energy into the blast that Terence felt moving its way up the blast and he met the blast with one of his own. Both the pulses of power worked there way up the blast and when they met the room went deadly silent as the energy's mixed and mingled with each other. When the beams stopped and all that was left was the ball of energy's mixing, then all was heard was a whistling cloud then it went deadly silent. Next all they both could see was a bright light and the ball's exploded, the force blew them backwards. When Terence looked up he regretted it soon after, as the sight was disturbing. Provante had no top or robe, and had little of his trousers left that flapped in the wind left from the blast. Provante's skin...well he had hardly any, most of him was just muscle and bone with a few bits of flesh here and there. His eyes were emerald green and were blood shot with rage; he looked at Terence with a greed for his soul. Provante started to emit green tendrils of soul magic, bits of rubble floated in the air the magic was so thick. Next thing Terence knew Provante was in front of him and punched him hard in the stomach, causing Terence to lift off the ground with the force of the punch. Terence was in mid air when he felt a foot pound into his face. Terence flew back and landed hard on the floor skidding across it. He got up and saw a flash of green energy coming towards him, Terence put up a barrier and the blast exploded on the barrier. Terence ran towards Provante at the speed of light and punched him in the face with a Deamon energy infused fist. Provante was spun by the force of the punch, Terence then kicked him hard in the back forcing him forward. Provante fell on one knee and Terence summoned his sword and was about to stab him when he felt something smash around his face. It was Provante's staff, its crystal sliced open Terence's cheek leaving blood to flow onto his chin and drip off to the floor. Terence looked at Provante and smiled.

'Nice one...now lets get serious' Terence said

'Ok then lets do it' Provante replied.

They both moved at the speed of light towards each other, the blade hit the staff with such force a tremor was felt by Provante as his arms vibrated by the force. With Terence's free hand he sent a blast at Provante's stomach forcing him backwards into the wall. When Provante hit the wall Terence flew into him with such force they went through the stone wall. Provante groaned as he went through the wall. Terence lifted him high in the air and held him by his throat and looked in his green eyes. Terence tightened his grip on his throat, it sounded like rubber when he squeezed. Provante dropped his staff and it clanged as it hit the floor, the crystal's light dimmed as it lay on the floor. Provante went to punch Terence round the face as his lungs begged for air. Terence blocked the hand and then started to twist it around. Provante tried to open his hand so he could hit Terence with a blast of energy. He used his free hand to charge it up and punched Terence round the head making him let go of Provante's neck. When Terence did Provante gasped for air as he fell, he soon hit the ground and a sickening crunch was heard. Terence regained his senses and looked down to where Provante had fallen. At this time Provante was crawling towards his staff with all the energy he had. It seemed as if the staff was carrying his life force, Terence realised this and flew to the staff. He was an inch away when he was hit by an orb of soul energy, sending him to the floor. Terence's vision was blurry and his head pounded because there were soul particles in his head. He was on his knees and using his hands to support himself. His sword was close to him and he went to grab it, but when he was close enough to grab it he felt searing pain in his stomach as he was booted and lifted in the air into a wall. Terence fell out the wall and looked up and saw Provante with his staff in his hand pointing at him.

'I guess you know that this staff has my life force in it' Provante said

Terence groaned weakly still trying to get his breath back from the kick. Provante smiled and walked towards him using his staff as a support.

'Well let me tell you how it keeps me alive. You see when I first learnt about soul magic I was but a mere magic user Deamon, weak and alone. I heard about this type of crystal that amplifies soul using ability's. Obviously it appealed to me so I set off trying to find the crystal, little did I know there were more trying to get it. I had to kill other Deamon's and take there souls and store them into me, and were I was no advanced user I was being over powered by the souls I had consumed. Over a year pasted and in that year my body started to melt and corrode slowly. I soon found the crystal and put all my souls into it...I even put my own soul into it. So if I get to far away from the staff my soul gets weaker being away from my body, so I get weaker as well.'

Terence was still weak from the kick and couldn't get up, for some reason his head was still pounding as the particles buzzed in his mind. He thought they should be gone by now. The Deamon approached him and picked up Terence by magical energy. Terence was floating in the air and then he felt something come out of his head...it was the sprit particles.

'You see these are no ordinary spirit particles like other mages use that will just die quickly after using them. No these are my own spirit particles.' Provante said

He looked at Terence and smiled he then held his hand out and then spirit particles went into Terence and he could feel them moving around inside him. The pain was excruciating it was as if something was going to come out of him. When Provante put his hand close to Terence it turned into spirit particles, Provante put his hand into Terence's body. Terence could feel the hand enter him and feel it going around inside of him, then it grabbed something and pain shot through Terence's body as he could feel Provante's hand grab something and pull it out slowly. Terence could see something coming out of his body, he soon realised...it was his soul. Terence started to fight with everything he could to get his soul back into his body. It was now a fight for Terence's soul, and neither was ready to lose the fight. The pain was burning through his body as his soul was being torn from his body. Terence knew he had to do more then fight he had to escape, he couldn't keep this up for long he knew he had to do something, and quick. The first thing that can into his head was find to attack Provante but he was trapped in the position he could do nothing but float there and fight for his soul. Terence fought as hard as he could and then it came to him. If he charged Deamon energy into him and used it to make a clone that could attack Provante. Terence had never made a clone of himself before so it was a risk. He charged energy into his hand an concentrated, a ball was created and Provante looked in curiosity at what he was going to do. The ball shot on the floor and a shape formed it was close to Terence's shape. When it fully formed they both realised that it was Terence, a Deamon energy based version of him. The clone looked at Provante and smirked evilly at him, then a Deamon energy based version of the key sword appeared in his hand. Provante couldn't believe it along with making a clone out of pure Deamon energy it was able to wield the key sword in that form. Provante was so distracted by this that he didn't realise that the clone had just fired a blast of Deamon energy, by the time Provante realised it was to late. The sphere like blast hit Provante making him release Terence's soul and fall on the floor backwards. Terence fell on the floor and ran to the clone for safety, he looked around to find the key sword and soon he found it. Provante had go up and was enraged that he had lost the chance to end this all. He started to charge soul magic in his staff, it glowed brighter then ever before. Terence looked at his clone who was getting ready to protect his master and maker. The moment the blast came out of the staff and hurled towards Terence's clone the real Terence ran for the key sword. He was so close but Provante had other plan's, he made the lightning like beam change direction an head towards Terence. Terence looked behind him and saw the beam going towards him and he dived for the sword and wished he knew how to make it come to him. When he was midway in the air the blade moved towards his hand. As soon as he felt the handle in his hands he turned around and sliced through the air leaving a line of Deamon energy hurling towards the beam. They hit one another only a few feet away from Terence and they exploded sending a shockwave to hit a mid aired Terence. When the wave hit him he was lunched away with such force he could feel the blast go straight through his body. He hit a wall and crashed to the floor, his clone ran to it's master and helped him up. '_wow this guy is really useful_' Terence thought to himself as he was helped to his feet. He looked over to were Provante was but he was gone, Terence knew this wasn't good...at all.

' look try to get Provante's staff away from him' Terence whispered to the clone

The clone understood and nodded, the clone then jumped in the air and was gone for now. Terence walked forward cautiously, he looked around trying to find anything to indicate were Provante was. Terence couldn't find anything, worst of all he couldn't go half Deamon of full Deamon yet. This gave Terence a huge disadvantage on Provante, he had to be even more careful now. He couldn't take it, Provante was no were to be seen. Just as Terence was about to walk on he heard the noise of a blast, Terence dived instinctively and just in time to miss a blast of soul energy. As Terence flipped on his feet he saw Provante send another blast towards him, Terence blocked it with a barrier though. As a counter Terence sent 7 beams of Deamon energy towards Provante who was now running towards Terence. They got close to Provante but he held his staff up and they hit a barrier. As soon as the barrier was put down Provante was hit by a hard kick to the side of his face, which sent him to the ground with so much force Provante's jaw was dislodged from its joint. As Provante got up Terence went to swing for his head but Provante got his staff in the way and blocked the attack, even though the ground was cracked it didn't give way. Terence kicked Provante in the face again and then followed up with a blast to the face that forced him back a few meters. Provante got up and was about to block another attack when he was hit from behind and pushed into Terence's blade. The pain shot through Provante making him groan loudly as the blade went through his stomach. He looked up into Terence's face, it was covered in blood and was cut in a few places from the bits of rubble that got launched across the room earlier. Terence was about to attack Provante when he was hit by something that was from behind. He ripped his blade out of Provante and was met by a Deamon looking at him smiling. Terence booted the Deamon so hard his foot went through the Deamon's lower torso. Now Terence was not in a good position his foot was stuck in a Deamon and he had a soul user behind him. '_fuck this!_' Terence thought as he blasted the Deamon away and tearing his foot out of the Deamon's lower torso. He span around throwing a blind punch only to be hit by something hard. It knocked Terence back and almost made him trip down the crater behind him. He flipped back and fired a few orbs of energy at Provante about 2 hit him out of the 5 he fired. He saw Provante was slightly stunned so he blasted himself towards him and went to stab him but was hit by a barrier. Terence dropped his sword and fell to the floor, he got to his knees and was punched in the face by a bony hand. Terence blasted the floor sending a wave of energy to pulse around him, this caused Provante to lose balance slightly and this was Terence's chance. When Terence saw this he pushed himself up putting all his weight and a lot of Deamon energy into a uppercut that made Provante fly in the air. When Provante was close to the ceiling he was pounded by Terence's clone and sent back to Terence. When he was close enough Terence blasted Provante with an extremely powerful blast of Deamon energy. Provante's staff was forced out of his hand by the power of the blast, when he hit the wall he was crushed into it. The staff was on the floor and Terence picked it up, he looked at Provante who was just holding himself up with his hand's. Terence smiled at Provante and looked at the staff.

'ouh ont aount ou oo at' Provante said

His jaw was still broken so the words were fucked up, Terence could make them out though. He smiled and looked back at Provante and moved a bit closer.

'why not?' Terence said

'ous ouin aad ill ahen' Provante replied

'something bad will happen aye...I got to see this'

Terence then smashed the crystal on the staff, when he did a bright green light escaped it and flowed into the air. It hovered for a few seconds then moved into Provante, as they did he started to have a spasm as well as glowing a bright green. He then stopped and as lifeless on the floor Terence walked towards him slowly, when he got closer his clone dropped from above and landed next to Provante. When he landed next to him provantes hand shoot out and grabbed the clones leg, when he did Provante flipped himself around and launched the clone into a wall. When the clone hit the wall Provante flew right into him and started to pound the clone deeper into the wall. The real Terence flew to Provante and gave him a hard kick in the kidney's, a loud crunch was heard as the kick connected and put Provante on the floor. Terence grabbed his clone and ripped him out of the wall and gave it more Deamon energy, this seemed to heal the clone and make it instantly battle ready. They both stood there looking at Provante getting up, when he stood up you could see a dent in his left side were Terence had kicked him. Terence and the clone went to attack him at the same time, Provante blocked the clone and elbowed Terence in the face knocking him back slightly. The clone went to kick Provante and was met by a head but, Terence punched Provante in the ribs and after that was punched in the face. Provante went to blast the clone but Terence got to him and put a punch of Deamon energy on his temple making him fly into a wall. Terence healed the clone again and they both went for the now stunned Provante. They both landed a kick and Terence threw Provante into the air as the clone followed him. The clone started to hit Provante in mid air when his eyes shot open. Provante grabbed the clone's arm and nutted him sending him back, Provante grabbed the clone and started to pound him in the ribs. The clone stood no chance against Provante, he was now 5 times stronger then before but how the crystal was destroyed. Provante punched the clone with such force his fist went through the core of the clones energy, Provante then grabbed the clone and threw in to the ground. Terence was watching the red light flicker about, he assumed that he was giving Provante a beating...that was until the clones body could be seen hurling towards the floor. As it flew towards the floor it dissolved as the energy that was holding it together died and was destroyed. When the body hit the floor it just turned into a mist of Deamon energy floating about and soon died out. Terence looked up in shock only to see Provante flying towards him so fast that Terence only had about a second to react. Terence put up a barrier of full power that was pounded by Provante's soul enhanced fist. Provante was stopped in mid air and Terence used this moment to send a blast of energy into Provante's face. It made Provante go backwards stunned, when Provante got his senses back he was pelted by a giant Deamon energy fist. The fist was made out of pure Deamon energy and was about 3 times the size of Provante. The fist was still pushing him in mid air as it extended into the ceiling. When the fist disappeared Provante was meet by a blast so powerful he was put through the ceiling and crushed into the one above it. Terence flew up in the speed of light and punched Provante putting him deeper into the ceiling, he then grabbed him and punched him trough the ground back to the floor they were on before. Provante was being beaten but how, his power hand grown since before and even then Terence was having trouble fighting him. Terence started to realise this then the answer came to him... he could now use his half Deamon form again. Terence looked at Provante who was on the floor and started to get up, when Provante got up Terence went to attack him. When the fist was close enough Provante grabbed it and punched Terence in the gut forcing him off the ground. Terence was still in mid-air when he was kicked by Provante, the kick made Terence fly through the air. Terence hadn't even hit the wall before Provante grabbed him by the neck. When Provante grabbed him by the neck Terence punched Provante round the face, the grip on Terence's throat was loosened and Terence used this to get himself free and uppercut Provante. Provante went upwards then pushed himself into Terence spearing him into the ground. Terence groaned in pain as he was pelted into the solid floor, Provante started the ground and pound Terence. The pain pulsed through Terence with each punch and elbow to his face. Provante went to head-butt Terence but Terence head-butted him back and his was more dominant. The hit almost knocked them both out, Provante rolled off Terence clutching his head as Terence just lay there clutching his. Terence started to get up and when he was on his knees he shock his head to get his senses back, the double vision started to reseed into single slowly. Terence got to his feet slowly even though his balance was off he could still stand, he looked around and saw his blade then he looked at Provante who was still writhing in pain. The head-butt had crushed his skull and a bit of bone was in his brain slightly, that was the main reason for the pain, also because the energy that was transferred from Terence's head into his was overloading his body, making it feel like his skull and most organs were starting to burn and feel like they were going to explode. Terence staggered over to his blade and picked it up, it was heavy in his weak hands, he had used a lot of energy in that head-butt and was still trying to recharge. When he fully grasped the sword he felt energy rush into him again, he started to stagger back but he was soon walking back to normal as he energy was replenished.

* * *

You see the thing about the Key Sword was that it was a part of Terence, it had a lot of Terence's power locked inside of it and was producing that power so fast that it would kill anyone who touched it without Terence regulating its power levels. This was because the blade was made by Terence well the former Gate Keeper and where the former Gate Keeper's soul was in Terence the blade recognised it and somehow made itself lock onto Terence's soul power, now this had never happened before. The sword was made for the Gate keeper not Terence but the blade has a mind of its own you see and it seemed to like Terence and obey him. The blade was a soul itself it was made by the gate keeper by one of the most ancient and powerful spells know to any race. The spell made the users soul go into the weapon of choice and when it did this a new soul was made from the other soul making the weapon become a living thing changing to the users wants evolving for combat by the users will. Something was different about Terence that the blade liked and it seemed to go to what Terence's thoughts were at that time and change into the blade it is now. Terence still had to learn about all the ways he could use the blade but right now he knew enough to use it and he was willing to trust the blade to guide him when he was in battle and the blade itself trusted Terence to listen to it and use its knowledge to his advantage. Now even the blade is wrong at some points and Terence has corrected those mistakes and the blade has learned Terence's style of fighting and had learned more about itself in the process. The true secret of the blade was that the elders also put part of there souls into it, all the elders helped to make the blade by request of the former gate keeper his name was Vailin. He was the only Deamon to survive all of the stages of the arena and kill death himself, ok Deaths apprentice Dante was not to happy about this and is seeking revenge but all in all the power and knowledge of Vailin and the elder's was in the blade and this made it one of the most powerful weapons known to the realms.

* * *

Terence walked over to Provante who had got up on one knee, Terence looked at him and Provante looked up and smiled at Terence.

'well I guess you are worthy to be the gate keeper' Provante said

'What...what do you mean?' Terence asked

'Like I said before the staff was my source of power and when you broke it that power went into me. Somehow you were able to beat me and so easy i might add, without me really harming you aswell. Now, I know I'm not the good guy but I was a coward and I gave into the Emperors power. Now you have over loaded the barrier in my mind and now i can do as i please and I thank you for that. i would like to die to pay back all the sin's i have commited against would be an honour to be killed by the Key Sword... but please make it honourable and free my soul from the pain I have dealt with for most of my life'

Terence looked at him and nodded, he had never done this kind of kill before killing someone and overloading there soul with energy. So he was nervous and scared he might do it wrong because if he did the power would overload him and kill him instead. Terence stabbed his blade into the ground and helped Provante to his feet, Provante groaned as he got up. Terence picked the blade back up and looked at Provante, a minute ago they were trying to kill each other and now Terence is giving him an honourable death. This was a lot to take in for Terence i mean he had just gone all out on this guy and he was going to kill him nicely? That's what Terence would call fucked up or karma biting you in the ass. Provante nodded at Terence to give him permission and Terence nodded back.'_ This is it I guess, i hope you rot in the underworld Dagon_' Provante thought as the blade pierced his heart. Terence built up the energy in his hand and pushed it through the sword, he closed his eyes as he heard a humming sound in the air. He opened them to see there was nothing on his blade, all that was left was green and red energy particles floating in the air. Terence looked up and smiled, Provante was now free and now he had one more thing to do. Terence felt a rush of power as orbs went into him, and another were his power signalled he was able to go full deamon now. '_Here I come Dagon, I'm going to tear you apart._' Terence thought as he charged up his energy to fly up to the top of the castle were Dagon was. This was going to determine who wins or loses this war and as the battle raged on outside Terence would have to face Dagon to win the war he had been fighting for so long.

This was the climax of the war, as Negi, Nodoka and Evangeline looked at Terence's memories they all looked at Terence in shock. They didn't know what would happen next and they were not even sure if Terence survived it or not.

* * *

**This chapter is probably the best fight scene i have done so im quite proud of myself =). Also please comment and tell me about anything you do or don't like. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**the next chapter is the climax of Terence's memories, the thing i am thinking of doing is having a big fight like the one i just did but...more epic like loads of detail and stuff.**


	11. Climax of Memories

The room was quite and Terence was quite suspicious of it, even though the room was deserted he could feel high power in this room. He looked around with his blade ready for anything now, his blade grew in power as the nerves built up in him. Why was he nervous? He shouldn't be though, he is the Gate keeper the most powerful Deamon in all the realms. All Terence could hear were his foot steps, he was getting annoyed with having to wait for Dagon. '_Where the fuck is he? I can't see him but I can feel his power in the room...I'm going to have to concentrate on the magical power in the room and find him._' Terence thought. After Terence thought about this he stood still and closed his eyes to concentrate on all the magical power in the room, after a few second's Terence opened his eyes and his vision had changed. It was close to the way it was before but he could see red lines, the lines were like when he ran with Deamon energy trailing behind him. The lines were a representation of magic, and this was red indicating it was Deamon energy, also it was quite powerful judging by the brightness of it. When Terence followed the lines he realised that they were going all around him, it was as if he was being watched and studied by Dagon. Then out of nowhere Dagon came out of the shadows and went to attack Terence but Terence was ready and blocked the attack easily Terence countered by a quick kick in the ribs and that pushed Dagon back. Terence then lunged at Dagon but he seemed to block his attack and disappear, Terence looked around and saw no one there. When Terence turned around again Dagon went to attack him with his blade, Terence jumped out the way and was only scratched by the blade. Terence felt a sharp pain on him and reacted by shooting a ball of Deamon energy at Dagon, Dagon dived out the way and rolled on the floor. When he went to get up Terence went to attack him and Dagon had only seconds to react, Dagon then moved at the speed of light and appeared behind Terence. Terence elbowed Dagon knowing he was there and went to slice him but was blocked and head butted, the force of the head-butt knocked Terence back a bit and took him off balance. Dagon saw this opportunity and went to slice Terence but was hit by something, Dagon went backwards and hit the wall hard feeling pain shoot through his body. He looked up to find Terence in his half-Deamon form just looking at him smiling.

'Ha...hahahahahaha' Dagon laughed his voice was dark and sounded like he was consumed by some evil force.

'What are you laughing about?' Terence asked him

'Finally I will have a true challenge'

Dagon smiled and walked out of the wall, his chest plate at the lower stomach had a slight dent in it where Terence had kicked it. He moved forward and tightened his grip on the blade, before Terence knew it Dagon was in front to him about to attack, Terence responded by shooting a powerful blast at point blank range at Dagon's face. Dagon was sent into the air and just blasted himself towards Terence, Terence dived out the way as Dagon hit the floor making a crater. The dust started to settle and Terence looked at Dagon, Terence ran into the dust with his vision still showing the magical energy around him. It was starting to get in the way so Terence put his vision to normal and sliced his blade with such force his feet slid across the floor towards Dagon. Terence felt something stop the blade and push him back, it was Dagon he had blocked the attack somehow and pushed him backwards. In the dust all you could see was the shadows of the blades and the outlines of the 2 enemies fighting each other. Both of them had the killing intent in there attacks, they fought their blades smashing together creating bright sparks in the dust that impaired their sights. Soon the dust started to settle down and there vision was getting better, they still fought regardless of there impairments.

The sound of blades clanging together echoed in the large room they were in, by the looks of it the room was a throne room. But...where was the throne? There was non in sight and Terence had noted this when he entered the room. The dust was now mostly gone and they could see each other well, this made the battle become more ferocious in its own way. This was more then just a battle to win this was a battle to decimate one another. Their powers were being put on test here and all they could do is fight and hope to win. Well no hop they had to know they would win and in truth the battle they were fighting was not any normal battle. No Deamon had seen the power of the Gate Keeper before but now Terence would know how powerful it is and that soon it would show itself and fight. The sword gave Terence advice and he would listen and sometimes give better suggestions and the sword would learn quickly to help him even more.

Terence looked at Dagon as he ran towards Terence, Terence sent a blast of red light at Dagon who dodged it and went to slice Terence in the midsection. Terence blocked the blade and went to punch Dagon in the face but with Dagon's free hand he blocked the fist and head-butted Terence making him stumble on one knee. Dagon jumped in the air and held his blade high charging the power in it ready for the next strike. The blade came down on Terence humming with power as it fell, Terence blocked the attack barely. The force of the attack forced Terence to put up a barrier to protect himself as well as the sword, as the enemies blade crashed down on to it. Terence knew he had to go all out now and changed his form to his full Deamon form. His muscles bulged out and made squelching noises as they grew, as did his whole body as it changed becoming more muscle and bigger in size itself. Dagon watched in shock as this happened but kept pushing his blade down, soon Dagon's blade was going back up slowly at first then in one big burst he was flung up in the air and pounded by a fist that was the size of his face. Dagon fell to the floor and looked at Terence, he was now around 7.10-8.3 foot big instead of 5.8-6.0 foot. His muscles were now 3 times the size as before making his whole body look like pure muscle. Dagon moved forward and went to attack Terence but Terence just attacked back and Dagon moved back sliding across the floor. Terence's blade had changed it was bigger now, Dagon knew he would have go for it now. Dagon sent a blast of energy at Terence, Terence just absorbed it and shot it back at him. Dagon attacked Terence once more it was looking one sided and Dagon's armour was being cut apart he couldn't take much more of this he had to do it and fight to his best ability's now...no restrictions on his power. Dagon looked at Terence who just stood there smiling at him. Dagon smiled back and stabbed his blade in the ground, he then grabbed his armour and pulled at it. When he did this the armour ripped off of him showing a body that was so covered in scars and markings the muscles even though they were defined were almost hard to see. Dagon had clearly been in a lot of battles, and had a lot more experience in fighting then Terence. Soon something happened to Dagon his markings glowed brighter and he started to have tendrils of Deamon energy coming off of him along with an aura of pure Deamon energy around him. Dagon's true power was now manifesting itself to him and making him grow in power and size. The helmet started to change as well the details on it changed to an image of a beast but the spikes started to come out of his back and he grew a tail. The tail looked like it could cause serious damage to anyone who was stabbed by the blade like end that looked like it was the tip of a fish hook. Dagon looked at Terence and smiled before grabbing his sword making it change and look more bulky and powerful but deadly at the same time the hooks on the edges got bigger and started to glow around the edges with Deamon energy. This was something Terence was yet to see he knew this might change the out come of the battle now, but he couldn't let it stop him.

Terence jumped forward with his sword held high ready to attack, he thrust the sword down and hit the ground as Dagon moved instantly. The second Terence thought of where he could be his instinct screamed at him to dodge to the right, he did and narrowly missed the blade as it was swung past him. He could feel the energy coming off of Dagon and was surprised about how much it had grown over a few seconds. Terence rolled on the floor and got back up then was met by Dagon's tail coming towards him as fast as a bullet. Terence blocked the attack with his blade and then blasted the tail with energy from his hand. The tail slammed on the ground and Terence dived towards Dagon, Dagon blocked the attack and punched Terence, the force of the punch made him move back and lose balance and fall on one knee whilst sliding along the floor. When Terence looked up he saw Dagon swinging for him with his blade, Terence pushed on the floor and flipped backwards and when he was in the air he charged his blade with energy. When Terence landed he sliced his blade through the air and a shockwave of energy hurled its way towards Dagon. Dagon dived out the way and then looked at Terence who was now running at lightning speed towards him. As he got closer Dagon went for a Swiping swing of his obscenely large blade towards Terence's exposed jugular. The blade was inches in front of his neck before Terence leaned back making the blade skim his nose, Terence used his left hand to punch Dagon in the gut making him double over and bend down clutching Terence's hand. Dagon looked up at Terence and went to swing his blade at Terence, Terence tried to move out the way but Dagon had his hand tightly. Terence built up the energy in his trapped hand and released it making Dagon's hand release its grip, Terence moved backwards as he moved the blade sliced down his chest making Terence yell in pain. Terence clutched the open wound with his free hand and as the blood seeped out of it making him weaker. Dagon took the opportunity to attack and ran then jumped in the air with his blade held high above his head ready for the finishing blow. Terence charged up his blade with his energy and jumped up towards Dagon shouting as the blades glowed with the energy they had built up. The blades connected and the power from the blades exploded forcing both Terence and Dagon flying as the energy's created a ball of power then exploded destroying the room they were in. The dust started to settle and Terence looked up and saw the room was destroyed, the pillars that held the ceiling up were cracked and almost collapsed, some of them were broken and rubble from them was on the floor. Terence got up and realised that the key sword was missing, he looked around for it and saw it in the middle of the room standing up as the blade was stuck in the ground. He looked around to find Dagon and he could see something moving under the rubble ahead of him. Terence went to move back but the rubble blasted to reveal a battered and bruised Dagon. His body was covered in cuts and parts of rubble were poking out of him where they had stabbed into his skin deeply and they still stayed in the open wounds.

' I guess you do know what you are doing, now its time to go all out' Dagon said.

Terence looked towards his sword and then back to Dagon who was now tearing the bits of rubble from his body, with every bit he took out blood seeped out of the open wounds making his body look like a master piece of torture. Dagon looked at Terence and smiled and without warning dived at him spearing him into a wall. Dagon grabbed Terence by the throat and held him up cutting the air from his lungs, the grip seemed to tighten with every passing second making Terence's vision out of focus and blurred. Terence punched Dagon repeatedly in the head trying to force Dagon to release his tight grip on his throat. Each punch made the grip weaken making Terence's vision come back slowly, when he gain enough of his vision Terence let out a kick of power and desperation. The kick landed on Dagon's ribs making him let go and groan in pain as the pain seared through his rib cage. Terence landed on the floor clutching his throat in pain as he tried to fill his air thirsty lungs. He got up and punched Dagon in the face making a crunching squelch sound as it connected. Dagon's faced moved to the left as the hook connected and Terence followed up with a quick but powerful kick to the ribs that sent Dagon sliding backwards on the floor. Terence ran towards him his throat still burning and jumped up in the air to deliver a powerful punch to Dagon's face. Only inches away Dagon grabbed his hand and slammed Terence to the floor making it crack with the impact of Terence's body crashing against the hard stone ground. Dagon went to punch Terence in the face but Terence moved his head out the way and the fist hit the ground getting stuck inside it. Terence kicked his leg up around Dagon and started to crush his waist in-between his legs. The pressure from the closing legs was immense and a faint crunching could be heard as Dagon's pelvis started to crack. Dagon yelled loudly as the pain grew and grew making him try more desperately to get out of the hold he was trapped in. Dagon started to punch Terence's ribs only to have his grip grow tighter and tighter. Dagon saw the cut on Terence's stomach from the blade before jammed his hand in the still open wound making Terence shout in the pain that coursed its way through his body. From the open cut that now bleed even more then before because the hand had reopened the cut making the blood run from it onto his skin. Dagon dug his hand in deeper making the wound bleed more and more. Terence yelled in pain from the wound that was now causing him to bleed severally.

'Now I will finish this meaningless conflict with my most powerful move "The last transformation of the Deamon over lord Lazuontox Entrazel" with this I will destroy you and all the hopes of you pathetic half-breed scum' Dagon said with a menacing voice that taunted Terence.

With this Terence could feel his power growing and the rage inside him build up reaching it peak. Dagon got of Terence and grabbed his blade then Stabbed Terence through the chest with it. The pain shot through his body as the blood sprayed into the air slightly then ran out of the open wound. As Dagon looked at Terence as he bled on the floor the crimson liquid flowing out of the wound. Terence could feel his conciseness going slowly and his vision was going black and blurry, but something was inside him growing and growing like he was about to burst. The pain was in his skull as his right hand started to shake a little at first but as the pain grew the hand shock more violently. This sensation was somehow familiar to Terence, '_what! No! Not now! V NOOOOOOO!' _he thought inside his head. The pain coursed its way through his head and spread over his body, Terence was feeling not just pain but fear. As Dagon looked at Terence's body shake violently, he noticed that he could feel Terence's power increasing. It was slow at first now it is at a level that could be deemed impossible for a human, or a half-breed for that matter. Terence could feel himself losing to the battle inside of him, the question was what was this V?

Terence was now in a black void as he stood there no cuts on his body whatsoever. Was he dead? Terence took a few steps forward and stopped as he heard the voices echo in his head and an outline of someone appeared in front of him. The outline was just like a humans but the lines glowed red just like Terence's half Deamon form. Terence stood there on his guard as the figure moved its way towards him. The steps it took were echoed and Terence's breathe was loud and had a hint of fear in it. The figure stopped in front of Terence only by about half a meter, its face was looking down and its hair was long and black covering its face. It looked up and the fringe covered most of its face but the eyes that were black on the outside, then it went red around the pupil with the pupil black but it was a slit instead of a round pupil. Terence looked at the eyes as they seemed to pierce into his soul making his spin freeze. The eyes just looked at Terence making him even more fearful of what...well who this was.

'Hello boy' said the person in front of him. Its voice was inhuman like Terence's voice in full Deamon form but it sounded like it was deeper and its presence was immense.

'Hi, what are you doing here?' Terence said trying to make his voice sound fierce.

'Remember this is my prison until the time comes when I can be free' He said to Terence then moved one step back and held his hands up to his sides spread out.

When he did this the blackness dissolved into an image of what Terence could see before he did this, the image showed that Terence was grabbing the sword and pulling it out of him. When the blade was out of him he threw it away into a wall. Then Terence's body got up and looked at Dagon who was standing there on guard ready to fight Terence's body unknowing who was in control of it. Terence looked in shock at the person in front of him and went forward but was pushed away by some sort of force and fell to the floor.

'You want your body back do you?' The being said and smiled at Terence revealing teeth that were normal but the side canines were like razors. 'TAKE IT!'

Just as he finished he walked towards Terence and held out his hand making a replica out of Deamon energy. The replica made its way to Terence and was now above him, the hand fell to the floor and Terence narrowly missed the collision. The hand swept its way on the floor and grabbed Terence and picked him up crushing him in its energy formed hand. Terence shouted in pain as the hand crushed him slowly.

'You are weak and arrogant you will never be able to awaken the powers inside you...My powers!' the person said to Terence bringing him closer to him with his replicated hand.

Terence looked into the person's eyes seeing the emotions going through him, anger, hate and even fear. But why fear? Fear for Terence, fear of death, fear of being trapped again? No one knew, not even Terence who had known this person all of his life.

'You think that I'm weak huh?' Terence said, his voice rasped and strained by the pressure put onto his ribs by the hand. 'Well I will prove you wrong, I am not weak I have more power then you could ever get'

'Ha! You think your more powerful then me...you can't even fight off Dagon whilst me' he said then pointed to his right.

You could see that Terence's body was Fighting Dagon with just magic making Dagon struggle to finish the process he started.

The process was a transformation, what it does it changes Dagon both physically and spiritually because the power and soul of the over lord Lazuontox Entrazel he was the first lord of the Deamon realm who's power was so strong he was banished into the "eternal stone of sealing". It is said whoever wields the stone and gives it the blood of the "arena champion" will gain the power of the over lord and be able to rule the Deamon realm and have the power to control the "Elite 6". The Elite 6 are the most powerful Deamon warriors known to all the realms. It is said that only the over lord Lazuontox Entrazel could control them because they were his closest and most trust worthy friends. Who he gifted by increasing there powers and making them the lords of the 6 sectors. They were in charge of all goings on in the sectors they controlled.

Sector 1 was called Evanto in this sector there where the low ranked Deamon's who would have to be trained to become more powerful. Sector 2 was called Provinde, this was where the more powerful Deamon's where and they were also trained if they wanted to. Sector 3 was called Nirivaneo this was where the elite Deamon's lived and they would be charged with the task of keeping order in all the sectors below them. Sector 4 was Tomenske this was the place where the arena was kept as the whole of this sector was counted as the arena because the official arena was not built yet. Sector 5 was where all the elite Deamon's where able to go to relax and train in more strict conditions if they were to become the Elites guard, this place was called Carrabenze. Sector 6 was called Andromidaz this was where the Lazuontox Entrazel and the 6 lived and they trained each other and governed all the things going on in the Deamon realm.

The energy blast flew through the air making there way towards Dagon who was still trying to find somewhere to hid and be able to fully start the process as he had not got the blood on the stone yet meaning he would have to get the blood on the floor or throw the stone onto the blood and make a barrier around it. Only problem with that was that he would have to try to get into the barrier, meaning to get there he would have to take the barrier down for a few seconds leaving the stone venerable to attack, and if the stone was attacked and broken then it was all over.

Terence looked back a V who was just looking at him in the eyes knowing that Terence saw he was not on the same level as that meaning he would find it hard to fight off Dagon. He couldn't just give up now, he had come all this way to finish this and he intended to as himself and not to let V do it for him otherwise all Terence had accomplished was for nothing. He had learned so much about his ability's and has survived all that had been thrown at him, so he couldn't just give in now he WILL win this fight even if it kills him as that was the promise made to a friend who died in his arms.

'You are not going to win this time V' said Terence letting his anger and power build up inside him.

'Really you are weak, you can't protect yourself let alone the ones you love. How long before SHE dies again.' V said to him at the word "she" Terence seemed to twitch 'you don't deserve to live or fight with my powers...you will lose her again and you won't get her back this time'

'Yes Valin...I will, I will go to the ends of all the realms no matter what the situation is to protect the ones close to me and to protect...MY TASK!' Terence said

When Terence said this he sent a blast that opened the hand holding him and Terence fell to the floor on one knee and looked up at a shocked Valin.

'I will never give up, I will never rest, I WILL NEVER DIE!' Terence shouted as he let the rage out.

Terence moved like a bullet and punched Valin in the stomach lifting him off the ground and in mid air Terence let out a powerful uppercut that sent Valin in the air. As he was in the air Terence jumped up and grabbed him then started to continuously punch Valin in the face before throwing him to the ground. As Terence went down to the ground Valin sent a blast of energy that Terence dodged and as Terence looked back to Valin he was kicked hard in the face sending him down to the ground hard. Terence looked up as Valin sent a hand of Deamon energy at him again and Terence responded by shooting a big energy ball at the hand. When it connected with the hand the hand closed around the ball and melded into it, and the ball was shot back at Terence who jumped out the way of the blast but the shockwave made Terence fly in the air. As Terence was in the air then Valin made his way towards Terence and went for a hard punch and Terence grabbed the advancing fist before it could connect with him. The force of the punch sent both Valin and Terence flying through the air. Terence kicked Valin in the face which forced him to the side then Terence grabbed Valin's face and head butted it. As Valin was going to the floor Terence shot a blast of energy at him that forced him to hit the ground harder. Valin was lying on the floor and Terence flew towards him with his fist covered in Deamon energy ready to deliver the last blow. The fist was only inches from Valin's mid section before Terence was hit by an invisible force causing Terence to be pushed back and land on the floor. Terence looked over to Valin to see him getting up slowly and smile at him before taking a few steps towards Terence.

'Well well what do we have here? I think I touched a nerve saying that.' Valin said happily. 'If you fight like that then who knows where you will get...but you need something else'

'What would that be?' Terence asked tilting his head to the side slightly

'you need to learn more about the power you have in you, at the rate your going now you will never be able to know the truth about the power you have in this lifetime.'

'I don't care about knowing everything all I need is to able to protect the realms as that is now my job at the moment, is it not?'

'It will take at least 2 lifetimes minimum unless, you take up the forbidden form that I was given as a part of the process I went through to become the Gate Keeper and to meld my soul with the Key Sword'

'The True Gate Keeper form?'

'Yes that form is pure power in it most raw form, manifesting itself both physically, mentally and spiritually'

'That is suicide though isn't it?'

'Not if you can control it'

'Only you have the ability to control it though, even though I am also the Gate Keeper I can't use that form as I am a half breed. The form alone would destroy me not to mention the power I will gain whilst in that form, and even if I am able to use it when I get out of it the withdrawal of power will drain everything out of me forcing me to the brink of death and that's if I'm lucky.

Valin moved closer to Terence, walking in a slow pace step by step making his was to Terence who could feel the power emanating off of him. The power seemed to now make a form physically and tendrils of Deamon energy grew and thriving off of Valin. After that his skin changed to the half Deamon then the full Deamon but even after that it changed to something completely different. It was like the half Deamon form in size but the skin grew small spikes out of the elbows and the spinal cord was more emphasised as were the muscles making the form almost human but also like a Deamon's at the same time. The eyes changed as well instead of having a single slit to more small slits grew on the side the ones on the side were black but in the middle the slit was a dark red colour. His hair grew shorter and was spiked up, the colour was the same as before a jet black. His ears were now pointed but they didn't poke out at all they seemed to only be melded to the side of his face. Also the markings all over his body changed and made what seemed to be glyphs as well as the same sort of design lines as before and they seemed to move up and go over his face slightly and make a pattern on it. The skin was like humans more then a Deamon's because it was a black human skin instead of the normal Scaly skin you get on the typical Deamon. This was something completely different from anything Terence had seen. Valin looked at Terence with his fierce eyes with a smiling face.

'This is the form of the True Gate Keeper' said Valin

'It just like a human, Deamon and elder mixed in!' Terence shouted

'Exactly, boy. This is why I Valin Makanzio Unraama was made an elder after being exiled to the human realm to become one. I alone am the only exile to gain my full powers as a human making a pure mix of human and Deamon energy. When I became an elder I was deemed the most powerful in the art of power control and I was also deemed the one with the most Spiritual and unstable energy, in which they thought me best suited to becoming the Gate Keeper of not just the earth realm but...all of them!' Valin explained

'So how do you expect me to take that form?'

'I have faith in you, boy. I cant be in control and use your power for long as you are the only part of this body that can create the power that is needed'

'...yeah I know...why me though?'

'After all you are the true key to the swords full form'

'What do you mean?' Terence asked moving closer intrigued by what was said

'You will find out soon, boy' Valin said then he looked at his right hand as he held it up in front of his face. 'But right now you must go back and save us all'

At that moment Valin thrust his hand into Terence's stomach, the pain shot through him quickly but also a weird woozy sensation moved through his body. Terence grabbed Valin's hand in a futile attempt to dislodge it from his abdominal. The hand slowly moved forward inside him, all Terence could do was look as Valin seemed to merge with him.

'Our power will become one from now on. You have passed the test, it is time for you to know the truth about **OUR** power'

Valin then moved quickly inside of Terence as Terence clutched his stomach feeling the power inside him raise to obscene levels. Was this the true power he would be given as the new Gate Keeper. Terence then felt a sensation move straight to his brain as it started to burn. Images rushed past Terence's head giving him the memories of Valin's past. What seemed like lifetimes to Terence was only seconds in reality.

Terence woke up with a shield around him and seeing Dagon moving towards him with the stone in the blood. The stone was glowing brightly and Terence knew it was not or never and moved faster then he ever thought possible he sent a blast at Dagon who dived out the way towards the stone. Terence jumped after him and they collided in the air and Terence's power sent Dagon into the wall as Terence started to pound on Dagon with his fist carrying Deamon energy with each punch. Dagon grabbed one of the fist's and dodged the other punch and with his free hand he hit Terence hard in the ribs making Terence move down, as he did Dagon moved his head up sharply forcing Terence to stumble back with the force of the heads colliding. Terence regained his balance and moved his head to the right as Dagon went for a hard punch to the head. Terence responded by picking up Dagon on his back and flying up in the air and crushing him against the ceiling and then threw him will such force that when he hit the ground the stone flew in the air. Terence flew as fast as he could and went to shot the stone with a blast of energy. The blast was inches away when was hit by another blast and the stone was hurled to the ground with such force it was deemed to smash. But something happened it glowed brighter and flew into the now standing Dagon's chest. As it did tendrils of energy consumed Dagon making him scream in pain his voice changed from a scream to a sick roar of power as the tendrils tighten on him. His skin changed and he started to become something difference. Terence knew full well what had just happened the process was complete Dagon was not the Deamon overlord. The blade that was Dagon's flew into his hand and changed as the spikes melded into one blade and the blade shortened in width but grew in height. The blade stood 1.5 meters long and was shaped like a traditional samurai sword. The now changed Dagon looked at Terence and smiled.

'You think you can beat me now huh? Well I will crush you regardless' Dagon said his voice sounded more like an animals then before.

Dagon shot like a bullet towards Terence and caught him off guard by hitting him with the sheath of the sword sending him flying into the wall. Terence put his feet on the wall and then pushed of with Deamon energy. The force of the energy made Terence go right into Dagon but he didn't move, not an inch. Dagon let out a laugh and elbowed Terence in the back as a spike formed stabbing into his lung, Terence could feel the warm blood fill his lungs and come out of his mouth. Dagon moved the spike around making the hole bigger and the pain grew. Terence moved and broke the spike off of Dagon's elbow causing him to yell in pain and launch Terence to the ground. When Terence hit the ground the spike dug deeper into his chest and made him shout out in pain but choke on the blood that filled his throat. The blood sprayed on the floor as Terence coughed it up, the pain in his lung was making it hard for him to breath. Terence got up and tore the spike out of him causing blood to spay on the floor. '_I have one last shot now...I must try to become the full Gate Keeper, its now or never_' Terence thought and with this he held his hand out and his blade dislodged itself from the ground and flew into Terence's hand. He gripped the handle tightly and held the blade in front of him parallel with the blade facing the ceiling. He concentrated on his energy but he couldn't do anything the pain was too much for him to handle as he fell on his knees. Could this be it? How can Terence survive the odd's put against him?

'You think you can beat me in this form? Soon I will awaken the 6 then you and your realm will be destroyed by us' Dagon said as he landed in front of Terence

'N. you wont get away with it...I will stop you' Terence gasped barely on the edge of consciousness.

Dagon got the blade out of its sheath and held it on Terence's shoulder.

'No you will die and everything and everyone you ever loved will be killed by MY hand'

'That will not happen, I will not let it happen even if I die to protect it I will destroy you and the 6 if need be'

Terence started to stand up slowly and Dagon pulled his sword in the air and went to slice but Terence grabbed his hand as he went to cut Terence. Dagon looked In Terence's eyes as the slits changed into 3 parts. The skin itself changed and Terence's teeth showed as he gave a vicious smile that pierced into Dagon's hopes. Terence then booted Dagon forcing him to fly through the air and hit the wall. Terence's vision was now more focused and he could see the magical energy around Dagon without concentrating on it although it was faint he could feel the cut's pain slightly go.

Terence looked at his hand as they changed the fingers got thinner and the phalanges started to grow outward like a spike was coming out of them making his hands look more dangerous. Also at the same time his nails became sharper and slightly longer. Terence could feel everything change as his markings changed and formed glyphs making him sure he had done it. He looked at the key sword and it started to change as a blade formed around the knuckle area and covered it, also the two blades came together and then thinned out just like Dagon's new blade but the blades then split so they were next to each other not face to face but side to side. The handle got bigger as well making it easier to carry, Terence looked at himself and he could see the cut was healing and the glyphs o across his chest in a circle saying all the elements and on the stomach they were going down on the right is said 'love, happiness, peace, prosperity, and power' on the left it said 'hate, anger, war, chaos, and madness' on his back it says on the right ' I will give you LIFE' and on the left it says 'but I will also give Death'. On his right arm it says 'I protect all innocent souls of the light' on the left it says 'But I punished the corrupted souls of the lost'. The markings were spreading onto his face making him look like he was a pure fighting machine. This was something different from Valin's version of the form Terence's seemed more like a warrior based form.

Dagon watched in shock as Terence got up and looked straight at him, the stare was hard and cold. The feeling that Dagon felt was like fear but more excitement, to have been able to see this form and to be able to fight on level grounds as it. Dagon held his sword up ready to attack but Terence just stood there and smiled. Terence held his hand out as if to shoot a ball of energy, but 3 balls came and landed next to him and formed clones of Terence. Dagon looked as the clones got up and walked a few paces forward. Dagon put his hand out and made clones as well, the clones were a darker shade of red and they looked more powerful then Terence's. Terence walked forward and put his hand out making his clones run towards Dagon and attacked him and his clones. Terence watched as they fought and Dagon was distracted and Terence took this opportunity to attack and moved behind Dagon and went to attack but was hit by a clone's blast and knocked back. Terence was now in the middle of the fight with only one clone left he had no choice but to fight. Terence attacked faster then anything he thought possible and seemed to be fighting the clones with ease and soon he had killed them and it was just him and Dagon. This was the battle that would determine the outcome of all realms. Terence held his blade up ready for anything that would happen and sure of his cause, he must...no he _will_ win this fight not just for himself but for every being in the realms. It was then Dagon jumped towards Terence with his blade ready to attack moving towards Terence with blinding speed. The blades clashed sending a bright spark of light from the blades. Terence punched Dagon in the stomach making him wince in pain and then he was blasted by the energy built in Terence's hand. In the short time Dagon was in the air Terence built up energy into his fist again and when Dagon bounced back towards Terence, Terence blocked the blade and threw a hard punch to Dagon's face sending him to the left and into a wall. Dagon got out of the wall then attacked Terence with a blast of energy, but Terence had a barrier and blocked it. Terence looked up only to have to block Dagon's blade, they were parrying there attacks and using everything they could by any means necessary to win this fight and ultimately the war. The blades clanged and the blasts rung out in the hall as they fight. Terence knew this was going to go on for a long time if he didn't do something quickly so he dived into Dagon and speared him into a wall. Then Terence started to punch Dagon in the ribs with Deamon energy covering his fists. Each punch connected with a force that could crush rock. Dagon was taking a beating but he then pushed Terence and head butted him. Terence stumbled back and on the rebound he swung his blade at Dagon who was able to block it and then they carried on parrying with there blades and fists. The fight carried on with them flipping and sliding trying to get the advantage on the other. The fight seemed even and Terence didn't know how long he could keep this form on for so he had to try to get some sort of advantage. When Dagon Swung his blade Terence blocked it and kicked Dagon forcing him back and then Terence went to attack but Dagon blocked it and then went to shot a blast of energy at Terence but Terence dived out the way and then shot a blast at Dagon making his shoulder move back and leaving him open for attack. Terence blasted himself towards Dagon before he regained his composure and was able to block, Terence's blade came closer to Dagon and was almost touching him when Dagon disappeared. Terence was in mid air confused and then was on the floor with pain going all through his back as he turned around he saw what had happened. Dagon had jumped onto his back and slammed him to the ground.

'Now it is time to get serious my friend' Dagon said

As he said this he charged up the energy in his hand ready to attack, Terence knew this wasn't good and decided to burst energy from his legs to slide out the way of the attack. As he did the attack hit the ground and then a spike came up and caught Terence's leg and launched him in the air. Terence looked at Dagon as he walked towards him smiling. Terence then blasted the energy that trailed across the floor making Dagon go flying up in the air and crash into the ceiling. Terence cut the spike and landed on the floor, he tore what was left of the spike out of his leg. He put weight on the leg and then thought of how he was going to do this with just one good leg left to use. Soon it came to him he must take blood even though it would be a very dangerous mix as it is a Deamon's blood. Terence would have to risk it though it was pretty much his last card to play right now. Dagon landed on the floor and went to slice Terence but he dodged it and elbowed Dagon in the back. Dagon moved forward and groaned as he felt his spinal column shake from the impact of the hit. Terence grabbed Dagon by the shoulders and pulled him forward, his neck was close to Terence's razor sharp teeth ready and wanting the blood that was in Dagon's vein's. The teeth pierced Dagon's neck and blood rushed into Terence's mouth, as he felt the blood go down his throat he could feel the powers mixing and exploding inside him. Dagon groaned in shock as the grip of Terence's jaw tightened on his neck and the blood sprayed into Terence's mouth quicker from the more exposed wound. Dagon grabbed his blade and thrust it into Terence's Stomach making him loosen his grip but not enough for Dagon to get free. Dagon could feel himself going nauseous from the blood loss, this was no good if he lost too much blood he won't be able to heal instantly and the damage he has now would affect the battle. In one last attempt to get free he turned his sword around in Terence's stomach making him loosen enough for Dagon to free himself. Dagon then tore his neck from Terence's grip leaving a gapping hole in his throat as the blood pored out. Terence looked at Dagon and smiled showing his teeth letting blood flow from his mouth and his markings grew brightly and the slits on his eyes grew bigger and his blade glowed with energy. Dagon looked at his neck and it healed up leaving just a slight stain of blood on the skin. Terence smiled at Dagon as he looked at the blade still in his stomach and tore it out making blood spray on the floor. Terence threw the blade at Dagon who caught it and looked at Terence about to attack but he wasn't there. Dagon felt breathing on his neck and looked around to be hit by Terence's fist sending him flying. As Dagon was in mid-air Terence ran and caught up with his flying body, grabbed his leg, pulled him towards him then blasted him to the floor. When Dagon hit the floor Terence went to attack him with his blade but Dagon blocked it and then went to boot Terence who just grabbed his leg and launched him in the air. As Dagon was in the air Terence shot a blast at Dagon and then jumped up in the air above Dagon. Dagon blocked the blast but not the second one that Terence launched from his blade that made Dagon hurl to the ground with incredible force. Dagon got up to his feet slowly only to be punched in the gut and then hit with a fist of Deamon energy. The fist then grabbed Dagon and slammed him to the floor repeatedly. Dagon was getting weaker and the wounds weren't healing as fast as they normally would. Terence walked up to Dagon smiling, something was different about him he had a mad look in his eye it was not anger or anything like that but more like he was enjoying it and was just messing around like this was a game to him. Terence picked Dagon up and booted him to the wall before stabbing his blade into him, embedding him into the wall. Terence grabbed Dagon's face and pounded his deamon infused fists into his face and stomach. Every punch made the blade come out of him, soon Dagon dropped his blade and was defenceless to stop this brutal attack. The power behind each punch was unmatched by anything that Dagon had felt before, this was not the Terence he was facing before, this was now a monster, a beast that will destroy him soon. The blade slipped out of Dagon's body and as it fell to the floor Terence grabbed the blade and then sliced Dagon in half with the blade at blinding speed. Dagon stood there unable to move at all and soon a line of red appeared down his body going slightly to the right of him. The top half of his body fell to the ground and blood poured out of the body as the rest slumped to the ground. Terence looked at the body on the floor as it started to slowly decay and turn to nothing but dust before his eyes. An orb of power floated ominously in the air in front of Terence and he held his hand out consuming the energy and therefore making his energy grow. As the energy grew Terence feel to the floor in pain, the energy was too much for his body. The fact is he does not have the ability to grow his power, it can only go to a certain level and this added power was well exceeding the level set. All the power started to burn at his skin and the markings grew to a light level that blinded Terence looking at them. Terence was on his knees clutching his head in pain, his power was like nothing before he had to release it...and quickly! Terence managed to get to his feet and the blade disappeared. He looked at the wall in front of him and he knew that he could get rid of the energy by fighting anything and everything he saw. He started off in a painful jog towards the wall, the energy started to swirl around him as he built it in a cover over his body. He started to sprint he got close to the wall and then dived pushing himself wit the Deamon energy he had around him. He hit the wall and an explosion blew away the walls were he hit it with such force and raw power. As he came from the wall the dragon holding Coby in its claws caught his eye. He flew towards the dragon like a bullet and then punched it in the face with so much deamon energy in his hand it blew up and forced Terence backwards. The Dragon let go of Coby who fell to the floor and looked up in amazement at the force of power that Terence had just released. Terence looked at the Dragon who roared in rage, the liquid that was soon to ignite in a fire that could lay waste to anything in its path dripped from the gaping jaw of the enormous beast. Terence looked at it with eyes that could lay waste to city's instantly, the power was visible from miles away you could see the tension quite literally because the tendrils of energy coming from both of them moved violently. Terence opened his palms and the energy grew creating a ball of energy that swirled around in his hands. Terence looked at Keiyavan waiting for the moment to strike. Keiyavan looked at the balls in Terence's hands knowing that this energy was not any normal humans it was the power of the Gate Keeper. '_I guess the power has fully awakened in him...but he is not Valin he is but a mere human, not a Deamon_' Keiyavan said in his mind, but he was underestimating Terence and the power that this mere human could wield. Terence looked at Keiyavan as he made a blast of fire hurl towards Terence, Terence didn't move as the fire consumed him swirling its way around him. The ball stayed around Terence for a few seconds as Keiyavan smiled, so sure of his victory but that confidence was crushed as he saw Terence with a shield around him.

' H.h.h.?' said Keiyavan in shock

' You underestimated me...Big mistake' Terence replied.

Terence then crushed the orbs of energy in his hands and the markings on his arms glowed intensely. Terence then seemed to teleport in front of Keiyavan with his fists bunched up tightly and ready to deliver a powerful blow. The fist connected on Keiyavan snout freezing and all sound was gone all you could hear was the build up of power in Terence's fist...then silence. Everybody seemed to freeze in Terence's eyes time stood still and nothing was real he could hear voices in his head and then everything started to move very slowly and then got faster until the explosion of energy forced everything back in a power mass that was unparallel to anything Terence had seen in his whole life. Everything went red and then the light dimmed down as what seemed to be thousands of orbs grew into on big orb and still grew. Soon Terence noticed that the orb was power from all the Deamon's as the blast seemed too had killed them all. Terence looked at the orb and then at Keiyavan who was getting up from the explosion. The orbs flew towards Terence and started to form a shape of someone.

'This is the only time we will meet my lord, I will give you my power and I hope in return you will be able to save the fate of someone dear to me. My name is Nekane, I can only hope you will find my younger brother and save him from the fate he will soon face. I know you are the only one who can help I give you this power as a gift it is a power like no other a power that only the thousand master could wield' the energy form of Nekane said to Terence.

'How will I know who your brother is?' Terence said

'Go to Mahora Academy in Japan he is a Teacher there. You will notice him instantly I hope.' She said

Whilst the conversation was going on Everyone's eyes were on Negi as he looked in shock at the energy form of Nekane. Terence frowned at the sight now he remembered the true reason he was here...he had so much fun he forgot the reason he was truly here. This was not good now he would have to explain to Negi about the events unfolding right now. '_Well I guess this has been a royal screw up, he was not meant to be here it was meant to be Evangeline no one else. Maybe I could get help from them but this doesn't concern them its concerns me, Negi, Nekane and whoever else...to be honest I have no idea who else is involved...fuck it I cant be assed with all this shit_' Terence thought to himself. With this he held out his hand and everything seemed to crumble and fade away, the whole environment was destroyed as Terence's memory faded. Nodoka, Evangeline and Negi just stood there in shock of the revelations that just happened...so this was the climax of Terence's memory then. This could have serious repercussions on the fate of not just Negi but the whole of Mahora could be in danger...who or what could be coming?

* * *

Authors notes: when I was thinking what to call the places the 6 where controlling a friend of mine suggested that they are the lords of the 6 Ducks LMFAO funny times.

Ok I'm sorry for the wait but my laptop died on me and I haven't had time to do the chapter because of the holidays and my music stuff. The next chapter I'm hoping will be quick to finish...well I haven't started it yep but shhhhh no one knows ;).


	12. Wake Up Call

Negi and Nodoka woke up next to each other, the light seemed really bright in there eyes as they were used to the dim light of the Deamon realm. They got up and looked around and they noticed something, they were in Evangeline's resort. They were back, that must mean...Terence and Evangeline must be up already. Negi got up and ran toward the doorway to the far left of the area they were in. When he got there he saw Evangeline having a drink of tea, she looked at him and gave a smile that could chill the coldest of beings down to the core.

'Sit down, boy' she said as she signalled to a chair next to her.

Negi compliantly walked towards the chair and sat down quickly. He seemed shock and wanted to see Terence and talk to him about the meeting with his sister. Evangeline gave him a cup as Nodoka walked in and sat down next to Negi, she seemed to hide behind him from Evangeline's view. Evangeline noticed this and smiled to herself knowing that she still has that touch on some people...just not Terence. At that moment Terence walked in making her jolt and straighten up, Negi noticed this and smiled as she looked at him, she just gave a scowl that made his face change instantly. Terence sat down and then looked at everyone for a few moments before getting a cup and making himself a tea.

'Why are you here? Truthfully!' Negi shouted

'The reason I am here, are you really sure you want to know?' Terence asked

'Yes just tell me I need to know'

'Well it's hard to explain but to put it as simply as I can. The reason I am here is to stop the Deamon's from finding the portal into this realm, which from what we can tell is in this area...also it involves the magic world in some way the portal can only be opened by someone with great power and born from the magic world. In short they are after you, which is why a Deamon was trying to get you in the Deamon realm so they can use you to open the portal to the magic realm and then if they do that they can open a gate that leads directly to the earth realm.'

Negi looked at Terence taking in the information, although Nodoka seemed dumb-struck about the information as once again it involves Negi as the main object in the story line. She sometimes thinks this is just one big dream because it all seems too unbelievable at times. This was not how things should be for a normal school girl her age, but then again she has had fun with everyone she has more confidence then she thought she would ever get. So in a way things have helped, but this new person Terence who is he, he has something about him more then the fact that he is half Deamon and is the Gate keeper but this is something familiar.

'So basically I'm the key to stopping the Deamon's coming through to this Realm and taking over?' Negi said

'Yep I guess you could say that, so I need to train you in magic...my kind of magic'

Negi looked at him and thought, '_he wants me to learn Deamon magic?' _Terence looked at him and smiled.

'Common get up and I will teach you the basic building blocks on the old magic' Terence said

Negi got up and followed Terence to one of the circles and stood on the opposite side. Nodoka and Evangeline looked at them as they stand there.

'Ok then lets get the basic things out the way. What element are you more used to?' Terence said

'Well wind and lightning I guess but I'm not sure what I'm better at' Negi replied

'Ok well we will have to sort that out later I think we should use lightning at first as it is more simple and can do damage as well as block at the same time.'

'Can't air do that?'

'Yes it can but its more complicated to get air magic to a level that can do serious damage. So we start on lightning magic for now when you get the basis of that then you can move on to more technical attacks.'

Negi nodded at Terence then moved forward towards Terence. Negi went to get his staff but Terence seemed to grab the staff in mid air and then put some sort of barrier around it. Negi looked at him in shock but Terence just gave a calm expression towards him.

'Now what do I do?' Negi asked

'Try to block my attack without chanting' Terence said

'Will it hurt if I don't?'

'Yes but not fatal...at least it shouldn't be'

'Wait wha..'

Before Negi could have reacted Terence shot a blast of energy at him causing him to screech and dive out the way. When he looked up he was forced to move again, he knew he would have to block if he wanted Terence to stop attacking him. With this thought Negi got up and held his hand out and chanted inside his head, but nothing happened. '_Oh shi...'_ the blast caused Negi to fly backwards and slide across the floor. The pain seared through Negi's stomach as he got up, he pushed the pain away and then got ready again. Terence smiled and attacked again, the blast was not stopped and Negi was pounded again...and again till he couldn't get back up from the ground. Terence walked towards him and frowned before putting his hand on his head and shaking his head in disbelief.

'You call yourself the thousand masters' son...damn this isn't what I expected from his son...and he holds you in high regard, to disappoint him like this. I wish I could teach you my magic but you lack the imagination to learn it. You are too used to your magic you can't believe that you will be able to reach this level.' Terence said as Negi's vision went black.

* * *

3 hours later-

Negi woke up sharply and looked around, his mind racing with all the thoughts about Terence's magic. How was he to learn it? Was it possible? And most of all how does Terence know his father? If these questions were to be answered then he would have to talk to Terence and demand an answer...but that could be a bad idea as Terence could crush him easily. Negi got up and realised he was in a bed maybe he was back at Mahora. Negi got out of the bed and tried to walk but his legs gave in with pain and he fell to the floor letting out a yelp as he did so. The pain all came in one wave making his body burn and it felt as if all his body was corroding. It took a while for the pain to die down and Negi tried to get up again, but slowly this time using the bed for support and when he regained his balance he let go of the bed and stood there for a few moments. Negi noticed the room was quite small and that there was a wardrobe on the other side of the room as well as the door was on the far right. He looked at him self in the mirror that was only a good meter or two away from him and saw his clothes were filthy and all cut up. When Negi felt the strength in his legs was back he moved to the wardrobe, each step was painful, it was as if he was walking on broken legs. He wobbled right and left towards the wardrobe and fell towards it desperately using it for support. He opened the door of it and saw there were clothes in it, and in the bottom draw were some pairs of boxers. As Negi pulled off his clothes he realised this room was where he would sleep when he stayed in Evangeline's resort for prolonged periods. He took off his boxers and was only about to put the fresh pair on his legs when the door opened forcing him to rip the boxers on quickly but he lost his balance and fell on the ground.

'Negi sensei I made you some fo... aaaaaaahhhh!' Nodoka screamed as she saw Negi on the floor with just his boxers half on.

'Ahh Nodoka!' Negi said in shock

'I'm sorry I should have knocked forgive me' she said as she hid behind the door blocking Negi from her view. '_oh good Negi sensei's body is amazing I wish he could hold me, his arms warming me up and comforting me...wait no he is my Sensei and he couldn't think of me like that_'

Negi tried to get up but he couldn't support his weight his arms had gone all weak on him. He knew he would have to ask for help; hopefully Nodoka doesn't get to embarrass...it not her he should worry about though.

'Nodoka... c.c. you help me up please' Negi said

'Erm erm erm erm sure N. Sensei' Nodoka stuttered barely.

She walked in with a plate of food not looking at Negi but more at the wardrobe as she put the plate on top of it. She turned around and covered her eyes and walked towards were Negi was, it wasn't long before her leg was caught on his trousers and she fell. She landed on Negi as their lips touched Negi's eyes widened as did hers; they look at each others shocked eyes before something happed. Nodoka could feel something pocking against her...special area, it was hard and felt somewhat long. It was only a few seconds before she realized what it was and pushed herself off of Negi in embarrassment and then began to blush a fire red. She tried not to look down but she could see it at the corner of her eye, something was pocking against Negi's boxers. She covered her eyes and let out a small exclamation; Negi picked up on this and covered his manly area in embarrassment. He grabbed a pair of nearby trousers and slipped them on, before trying to get up. He soon go to his feet and looked at Nodoka who was hiding her eyes and whimpering slightly, it seemed like she was saying something but Negi couldn't make it out. He went on one knee his legs getting better but he was being careful still. He put his hands on Nodoka's and moved them away from her eyes; she looked at him and started to panic. Negi looked at her and smiled, '_she looks cute when she blushes and tries to speak to me. Guess she thinks that about me, but what happened in Terence's memories. She feels more than just a crush for me_' Negi thought to him self for a moment realizing that he was still holding Nodoka's hands he let go. Negi just smiled and then got up and picked the plate from the wardrobe and had some of the rice that was on it.

'Hmmm, this is nice. Nodoka did you make this yourself?' Negi said

'Y.y.y. Negi sensei, I.I.I'm glade you like it' she stuttered

She then stood up and went to the door, when she was about to move her arm to grab the handle she froze. She realized something '_what happened in Terence's...memories. That means Negi likes me as well but he finds it hard to show it. Well it wasn't hard to see he like's me a second ago_' Nodoka thought to herself and let out a chuckle.

'What is so funny?' Negi asked

Nodoka turned around and then smiled, it was a smile of happiness and...Something else. She moved towards him swaying her hips as she did so, when she got close enough to him she looked him in the eyes and grabbed the plate removing it from his hands and putting it back on the wardrobe. '_Huh what is she doing, I'd only started to eat that and she takes it away. And what's with the face, she looks...like she is thinking something that I'm not sure I want to find out_' Negi thought as she moved back and pulled him with her. She slowly moved to the bed, not knowing where this confidence had come from all of a sudden she...well she liked it. She liked being able to show how she felt for Negi without being scared for once. Maybe she was going a bit to far but she wasn't going to back down now she wanted Negi to know she will do anything for him, she would protect him with her life if need be. She put one hand on his chest then slowly moved it down sending shivers over Negi's spine. Slowly as she got to his stomach she could feel a large scar there, most probably from one of his fights. She could see the scars over his body and she wished she could have protected him to stop him from receiving the injury's, some of which were probably because of her. She moved in closer and pulled him into a hug as she then basked in his essence, his sent, his whole being. She wished they were together and he wasn't her teacher but more like her boy friend, how she yearned at night for him to hold her when she was cold. She held him tight as if it were going to be their last moments together, she wished...she could kiss him but her confidence had gone now the moment seemed to leave her. A tear escaped her eye and fell down her cheek onto Negi's shoulder. Negi felt the wetness of the tear and realized she was crying. He moved his hand onto her shoulder and pulled her back to look her in the eyes. As he looked he could see she was crying which concerned him deeply, '_Why is she crying? Have I done something wrong? I need to fix this_' he thought to himself.

'What's wrong Nodoka?' he asked his smooth voice soothing her soul making her feel somewhat better.

'i. just, I really like you Negi sensei but I know we can never be because your my teacher, and I'm you student, and you can't be like that with me, and we have kissed, and I confessed to you, and I have made you get hurt, and I don't deserve you, and I just want you to be happy, and I really really really love you' she sobbed loudly

The words made Negi think of how much he meant to her, it confused him to say the least but he knew the feelings must have been genuine, because he knew she didn't even speak to Takamichi before he came along. All this was hard to take in, even though she had said she liked him before, but this was her saying she loves him. This was like a bullet to the heart, whether it was pain in his heart or just happiness, he couldn't tell but he knew he wanted her to be happy and he will maker her happy...in any way he can.

'Nodoka look at me' he said, and she slowly looked up tears falling down her face. 'I want you to be happy as well, I enjoy being around you and I find your presence soothing. Also I feel different about you from the other girls. Yes I love all of them as if they were my family...then there is you, what I feel is different. And it hurts.'

'See I told you I hurt you, I will go and leave you then if that be the case I don't want you being hurt.' She interrupted pulling her arm away and walking off. Before she could make it to the door Negi grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him.

She looked in his eyes knowing that he didn't want her to go and she could see tears in his eyes. The thought of not seeing Nodoka as much as he did before hurt him and when she said that, he felt a sharp pain through his chest.

'No don't go' Negi said pulling her closer

'But I have hurt you' she said looking down.

A tear fell from her nose and slowly fell, only to be caught by Negi's open palm. As the tear landed in his hand he closed his hand and muttered something and the water came out his closed hand and formed a flower from the salty liquid. Nodoka looked in amazement as the transformation happened, it was beautiful, the shape of a rose one of her favourite flowers. She liked all flowers and living things but the rose was something different it was a definitive sign of love and affection for another person if given as a gift. To her this was like a gift that she would never let go, she held out her palm as the shape landed in her hand and then turned to a small puddle. She smiled a little before wiping her hand on her skirt. She felt Negi's hand on her chin; it was warm and comforting to her. He pulled her face up to face him as he put his other hand on her cheek and wiped the tears on that side with his thumb. She burrowed her face into his open palm and grabbed his arm with both hand gently caressing it up and down with her delicate fingers. This caused Negi's to feel a tingling sensation in his arm that made it made his arm move slightly. Nodoka looked him in the eye and then moved her hand behind his head and played with his small pony-tail. This made Negi close his eyes as the tingling was making him weak to her, this was a moment he would never forget. She soon undone the band and let it drop to the floor neither of them cared were it land. She then ran her hand through his hair making his head tilt to the side as well and making him moan slightly not in pleasure but in protest. The protest was to stop, but both of them knew he wanted her to carry on. Negi then did the same with his free hand and pulled her closer their lips only centimetres apart they could feel each other's hard breaths on one another. Nodoka closer her eyes and let the sensation guide her lips so his. They soon connected when they did the spark was not just of lust and want but also of love and compassion. They leaned forward and fell onto the bed moving to the pillows and holding one another whilst kissing each other. Negi moved his hand down her lower back and put his hand up her top, the he started to caress her spine feeling her bra strap as he did so. When he did this she would arch her spine curving it back and let out "mmmmhhhh" sounds as he did this. Her top was halfway up her stomach, almost reaching the bottom of her bra. The feeling Nodoka felt as she could feel his bare skin on hers, her stomach felt his warmth. She pulled him closer taking more of his warmth into her. Negi could feel her pulling herself close to him make him feel warm and slightly aroused, as her breast's pressed on his chest. He felt her hand move down his spine and then into the back pocket of his trousers, she then pulled hard on his ass forcing his slightly erect penis to push against her navel area causing her to let out a small moan of pleasure from the sensation. Negi slowly pulled down her shirt before slowly unbuttoning it from top to bottom. The suspense was killing Nodoka's as he fiddled with the buttons on her shirt making her want it all the more. When he got to the last few buttons, he looked at her bra that he noticed was slightly see through making him want to see what was under there. The size of her breast's was neither big nor were they small but it was quite the normal size that Negi seemed to take a liking to. He got the last button on her shirt, knowing he was one step closer to his breaking point, he couldn't seem to control himself any more as she took of her top, she then swung it on her finger in a teasing fashion then letting it drop to the floor very delicately. Negi pulled her on top of him and held her tight as they embraced in a kiss of passion and heart felt, genuine love. Negi could tell that she loves him and, in a way he now felt as if he was in love with her. They let them self kiss each other as the heat raised up making their kisses more ravaging and more in a form of lust and want. As they found themselves giving into one another, hearts paced faster, sweat began to stream and breathing quickened implicitly. They embraced one another, lips moulding together like the key in a lock. As they looking into each others eyes, she slowly began to undo his Trouser button and slowly unzip him. When she did she gave him a look of innocence which made Negi go mad making him want her more and more. The energy that now seemed to emanate out of them seemed to make their instincts kick in. They kissed each other their tongues played around in each others mouths, swirling and touching each others tongues making the kiss more passionate and lustful. Nodoka started to pull down Negi's trousers very slowly showing the pair of newly put on boxers. Her eyes seem to widen when she saw Negi's penis poking against his boxers, showing the size of it. Her being on top was an advantage to her as she was able to have control of the situation, it made her feel... good, she liked the feeling of control that she had over Negi. Negi looked at her body on top of him and just steered in awe at her breast, even though they we concealed by her white bra. The seam of the bra was patterned with flowers; Negi thought the patterns were cute. The lust was growing in Negi as Nodoka moved her hips back and forth, making Negi groan in pleasure as his cock was being rubbed by her underwear. Negi pulled her into a kiss and they kissed their tongues playing bout in each others mouths wanting more of each other as the kiss intensified. Negi then moved to the side making Nodoka fall and Negi was now on top. When Nodoka looked at him she smiled nervously and her face blushed, it was only now she realised the gravity of the situation. She knew she was going far and this could end up with them going all the way...was she ready for this? Not even she knew, but she wanted to test it. Negi now pressed his concealed penis against her personal area making her moan in pleasure and dig her nails into Negi's back. When she did this the pain made Negi take a sharp breath in pain, but he liked the feeling. Negi moved his hand down her neck and to her chest as he moved to her right breast and started to rub and squeeze it gently making her moan slightly as he did. As she moan the rubs and squeezes became more lustful, making Nodoka's body become overrun by pleasure as she lay down her eyes closed taking in all the pleasure. Negi slowly pulled her bra down as Nodoka was powerless to stop him(not that she wanted to) and reveal her pink nipples they were not as small as Negi thought but they were not too big, they were a little bit small but not too much. Negi played around with them pinching and flicking them gently making them go hard. Negi moved closer to them and as they got close to his mouth Nodoka opened her eyes and as soon as Negi started to suck then gently and lick them with his tongue she lay back with here eyes slowly closing again. Negi started to rub Nodoka's pelvic area gently with his free hand, making Nodoka's eyes shoot open as she felt the pleasure of Negi's hands on her wet clit hit her...although not on bare skin the pleasure was undeniable as it made Nodoka moan as Negi rubbed harder. Negi was now sucking her nipples and playing with her clit making Nodoka unable to control herself as she let out loud moans almost saying Negi's name as she did but all she managed was "ne...ne...Ne!" as she moaned. Soon Nodoka managed to sit up and then she grabbed Negi to kiss him, they kissed and as they did she pulled his boxers down revealing his erect penis as she saw it here eyes widened in shock '_I didn't think he would be this big. Wow I never seen one in real life, its weird and its Negi's and its in front of me_' the situation coming back to her she moved her hand and felt it. It was warm in her hand as she stroked it gently before moving her hand back and forth, she didn't know why but she wanted to do this it just came naturally. She moved closer to Negi and continued to play with his cock, as she did this he breathed hard from the pleasure as it started to grow. He leaned down squeezing her breast and moving his fingers faster and in turn making Nodoka's movements faster as she moves her hand rhythmically down Negi's hard cock. As they did he moved her underwear down slowly, as Nodoka watched him do so powerless to resist.

'Hmmm, Negi sensei' She said in a surprisingly calm way

Negi looked up at her and smiled cheekily as he moves closer kissing here gently on the lips. They kissed their tongues playing around in each others mouth's, as Negi moved his hand down her body to her lower regions making Nodoka shivered as he did. When his fingers got to her clit she took a sharp breath in looking at Negi, her purple eyes glowing with lust and want. Negi moved two fingers gently on her clit in a circular motion, making Nodoka breath a little harder as the pleasure built up.

'Is this ok?' Negi said, whispering gently in her ear before nibbling and tugging at it gently.

'Hmmm, y.' Nodoka said stuttering not just from the nerves but also from pleasure.

Negi smiled and nibbles her ear a bit more tugging a bit harder now making little moans escape Nodoka's mouth as the pleasure grows in her, causing her to go red and flustered.

'Do you want more' Negi said, and then rubs harder on her clit and goes faster as he gets faster.

'Y.y.y., I want m...s.s.' Nodoka said, half moaning her words as the pleasure built up in her.

Nodoka breathed harder, as Negi's fingers rubs hard and fast on her clit making her get more wet and lustful as she moves her hands to tug his hair. When she tugged on Negi's hair he arched his neck in the direction of the tugging and let out groans of pain and pleasure. As Negi rubbed her clit he then slipped a finger into her wet pussy making for an easy entry. When he did a burst of pleasure grew in Nodoka causing her to let out a squeal in pleasure. Negi smiled when her heard her do this, Nodoka on the other hand blushed furiously and hid her face but could not for long as Negi moves his finger in and out her pussy. Nodoka's only reaction to this was biting her bottom lip and clenching her fists on the covers trying her hardest not to moan. Negi saw her face as she gave him a pleading look to stop, Negi smiled then took his fingers out her. When he did Nodoka gave him a shocked look and regretful look as well.

'You wanted me to stop didn't you?' Negi said giving her a cheeky smile.

'I.i.i did b. I didn't think .that you w. stop' Nodoka stuttered recovering a little of her breathe back.

'Ohhhh, so you want me to continue?' Negi said, making Nodoka blush a bright red and hid a little bit as she fiddled with her fingers a little twirling them around each other.

'Only if you want...sir' Nodoka said without stuttering and mumbling, when she said this she looked him in the eyes pleading him.

Negi smiled and then moved down kissing her as he did. When he got to the lover regions Nodoka grabbed at his hair tugging at it gently, enticing him to continue. Negi obeyed her silent order and kissed her clit gently making Nodoka take a sharp breathe. Negi then moved his tongue onto her clit licking gently swirling his tongue around it and sucking gently on her clit. Nodoka cooed out little moans as he did, but let out a loud moan when she felt Negi's finger enter her pussy again. Negi moved his finger harder and faster in her pussy making Nodoka hold back the moans but letting the occasional one out. Negi continued to finger her pussy and suck, lick and nibble on her clit making the pleasure grow unbearably in Nodoka making her come closer to her climax as she held it back.

'Ahhhh! N. I'm going t. c.c.c.c aaaahhhhhhhhhh!' Nodoka screamed as she came all over Negi's fingers.

Negi looked up smiling at her, when Nodoka looked down at Negi then she blushed a glow of blood red and looked away. Negi moved up her body kissing as he did making Nodoka giggle as he sent tingles down her body with his lips. She seemed as if she couldn't help herself...but doubt started to drill into her mind. '_Maybe we are going to fast. How will Negi react if I deny him? He should be fine with it...I hope_' Nodoka thought as Negi rubbed his bare cock onto her clit, he looked at her as he adjusted his aim to enter her neither regions. As soon as his head entered her wet and warm tunnel she pushed him back gently.

'No, not now Negi' she said, half disappointed in herself...sure she wanted it but, not yet.

Negi gave her a look of confusion and disappointment as he was let down, by the shyest girl in Mahora no less. Well in truth he was going a bit to fast for her, he knew that but he wanted to test her. He let out a half forced smile as he moved down and kissed her lips gently.

'Ok then Nodoka, if your not ready...its fine' Negi said his disappointment showing in his voice causing Nodoka to look away tearing up. 'Hey what's wrong?'

'Your... let... down... by me...I always... ruin... what I have... don't I?' Nodoka sobbed, making Negi smile out of her stupidity. He put his arms around her turning her to face him.

'Look, if you're not ready I'm not going to force you' he said then kissed her lips gently. 'After all, I'm fine with sleeping like this with you' he said hinting in his voice.

Nodoka blushed and hid her face making Negi smile thinking how cute she is when she is like this. Nodoka looked up to find him gazing at her making her smile nervously and blush when she looked into his eyes, they seemed to calm her but also make her emotions go erratically unstable. For Nodoka it was a no win situation right now with Negi, but then again at least she knows he feels for her somewhat she feels. To her that was more then enough; Negi moved forward placing a hand on the back of her head pulling her closer. Nodoka compliantly followed his orders and kisses him softly, there lips touched and everything dissolved around them leaving just them kissing. The kiss became more lust full as Negi moved his tongue into her open mouth, but the lust was more then levelled off by the passion. They seemed to kiss for an eternity before breaking apart the tongues still lusting for the touch of each other as they searched for each other. The world around them came back in a slow blur as they looked into each other's eyes, seeing the love for each other. Nodoka moved her arms to Negi's face and moved closer burrowing into his chest, feeling her eyes go heavy she slowly let herself drift off. Negi could feel her falling asleep in his arms, placing his chin on her head smiling he held her hand and was greeted by Nodoka holding his hand tightly.

'I love you Negi Sensei' Nodoka said, not thinking about what she was saying.

'I love you too, Nodoka' Negi said, then he planted a kiss on her forehead before holding her close and falling asleep.

* * *

**ok i know it has been a long time but like i have had alot going on and havent had time to continue the story's. but alas i am back an ready for more.**

**Negi and Nodoka have broken the bond of Teacher and student, how will this pan out for them? Meanwhile Evil forces have a plot to find the son of the thousand master and bring him to the Deamon Realm.**


	13. The Mark

Negi woke up slowly, his eyes heavy from his sleep. He remembered what happened earlier that day, including what happened with Nodoka. '_What, that must have been a dream...a very good one at that_' Negi thought, then felt a hand on his back. He froze where he was, shocked and amazed. He slowly turned around and saw who it was; Nodoka was looking at him smiling. Negi looked at her confused, '_I'm still dreaming...I got to be_' Negi thought not believing what he was seeing. Nodoka moved her hand onto his and squeezed gently, making Negi know this was real. Negi let a smile break across his face slowly but it was as wide as a banana. Nodoka giggled at Negi's smile, she had always thought his smile was cheeky or cute. She moved forward getting closer, and at the same time she snaked an arm around his neck and pulled him close. Negi compliantly moved closer and there lips connected gently, Nodoka's soft lips caressed Negi's as they kissed. Nodoka was a lot more comfortable with kissing Negi now, they had done it a few times. In her mind she really didn't know if this will last though. Even so she was willing to make the most of it, whilst she can. Negi moved his tongue against her lips asking for entry, Nodoka parted her lips allowing him access. Negi lustfully move his tongue into her mouth and swirled hers around hers, she moved hers to fight his. They kissed lustfully as their tongue wrestled with each other. Soon they parted saliva creating a glistening line as they parted, only to break away like a chain bonding them together. Nodoka looked at Negi looking into his eyes, she saw him smile and she looked down blushing. Negi put a hand on her chin moving her to face him.

'so, how are you?' Negi said smiling

'i.i.I'm fine' Nodoka said, stuttering with her words almost falling on them.

Negi looked at his watch seeing the time, he knew they only had a few hours left. He sat up, as he did Nodoka caught a glimpse of a large scare going down at a 20-30˚ all across his back. She moved up and put her hands on it making Negi turn his head to look at her.

'how did you get this scar' she said, running her fingers down it to show what one she was talking about.

'I think that was my battle with Jack Rakan in the arena, was a fun battle though' Negi said smiling.

Nodoka just looked at him seriously, making his smile disappeared. He pulled her into a hug, holding her close and Nodoka closed her eyes in his embrace not wanting to leave his warm and comforting arms. Negi got up and put his clothes back on, then turned to face Nodoka and smiled.

'Where are you going?' Nodoka barely whispered, Negi only picked it up just.

'I'm off to find Terence and talk to him about training' Negi said

'oh, i.i.i will see you soon' Nodoka said her nerves coming back to her.

Negi went out the room and took a deep breath after closing the door. '_did all that really happen?_' Negi said unbelieving as he walked down the long hallway thinking about the whole episode and going through it in his mind. All he could think about was everything that had happened earlier and what he and Nodoka had done. He wasn't sure how this would effect there relationship together, were they going to move on and get in a relationship? Would it effect his status as a teacher? As he got closer to Terence's room he thought about how small this is compared to what is going on at the moment. There were Deamon's after him and everyone he held close is in danger because of his origins. It did make him think about all he had been through, not once had he had a problem with Deamon's. So why all this out of the blue? Negi knew he had to see Terence and get more information out of him...but in a more calm fashion, he knew Terence could destroy him if he wanted.

'you looking for someone?' a voice said from behind Negi, making him jump and turn around sharply.

'ahhhh! Whose that!' Negi yelled in fright and ready to fight. He turned around and saw Terence standing against a wall with his right foot pushed onto the wall itself whilst his other leg balanced his weight. 'oh it's you'

' "oh its me"? thanks aren't I just special' Terence said in a mocking tone

'sorry, it's just i have things on my mind' Negi said looking down.

'it don't surprise me. You have a lot going on at the moment.' Terence said then smiled 'Especially with Nodoka'

Negi looked at him shocked and scared. If Terence told the headmaster then he would be fired and his training failed. That couldn't happen, and Negi went to open his mouth to speak but he was cut off by Terence holding his hand out. Negi was silent and Terence looked up at him and smiled as he took a step closer.

'Don't worry mate. I won't tell the Dean' Terence said chuckling, making Negi let out a long sigh of relief. 'but' Negi looked at Terence his eyes widening.

'But what?' Negi asked, almost regretting it the instant Terence let a wide smile that looked evil in some ways.

'come with me' Terence said, and walked down the hall with Negi obediently following him.

They walked down the quite halls as Negi looked at the all too familiar walls of the resort he thought more about Terence's training and how Terence knew his father. Negi was tempted to ask him but was silent for the journey. They soon got to one of the circles and Terence stopped in the middle of it and signalled Negi to get closer. Negi slowly took a few steps closer to Terence, and when he was arms length away Terence grabbed his arm and pulled him close and looked at him. Negi let out a yelp as Terence pulled him and Negi looked in Terence's eyes trying not to let the fear show. '_What the hell is he doing?_' Negi thought as Terence looked into his eyes. Terence's eyes began to change and it looked like blood was pouring into the blue of his eyes, then a black liquid seemed to have bled from the outside of the now red iris and cover the whites of his eyes turning them black as night. The eyes showed a numbness and emptiness to all emotion and looked completely dull. Terence pulled Negi's arm up and pulled up the sleeve of his shirt looking at his shoulder. Negi looked and from what he could see it was normal, there were no cuts, bruises...or anything of that matter in fact. Negi looked and furrowed his brow confused on Terence's intents, making Negi all the more nervous on what was going to happen.

'what are you doing?' Negi asked, his eyes showing annoyance as well as his voice.

'you have something on you, something Deamon.' Terence said, Negi's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. Terence sighed deeply looking down then at his shoulder. 'you have been marked. Deamon's will now find you and track you down.'

'Wait, WHAT!' Negi shouted and looked at Terence in the eyes, the red shining and the black showing Negi's reflection.

'There is a way to get rid of it...but' Terence said, and just as he was about to speak but he was interrupted by Negi.

'Just do it!' Negi said his voice showing complete fear. Terence looked at him conserned.

'listen to me first. To get rid of the mark i have to take your blood at first then i have to call up someone who can get rid of these marks.' Terence said

'ok, just do what you got to do geez' Negi said, impatient.

Terence sighed and then put a hand onto Negi's shoulder, Terence's hand glowed red as his energy swirled around his hand. It soon moved slowly to Negi's shoulder and melted into his skin making a black mark appear as if it was brought up from the bottom of his flesh. The mark looked like a tattoo in some ways, but in others it was different just by looking at it you could sense something different about it, as if the mark was alive. It seemed to shine in the light like some metal or liquid, and as you looked at it you could see it moving slightly. Negi looked at Terence his face full of concern as Terence just sighed.

'Just as I thought...level 17 curse mark of life making, shit' Terence said, and looked to the ground.

'huh? "curse mark of life making"? that don't sound to bad' Negi said letting a small sigh of relief out. '_Life making, that don't sound as dangerous as Terence is making it to be_' Negi thought.

'Trust me, it is' Terence said, looking Negi in, the eye the red of his eyes seeming to move and swirl.

'how?' Negi asked

'your being hunted by Deamon's as they can pick up on the energy from this mark.' Terence said poking the mark with his finger. 'and if they don't find you and kill you, and that is the best scenario if i'm honest then...well' There was an uneasy pause as Terence looked at Negi.

'well, what?' Negi asked dreading the answer to the question.

'your soul will be corrupted and you will fall into darkness and practically die' Terence said, letting go on Negi's arm. 'so first of all to keep track of your condition I have to have some of your blood'

'ok then how we going to do it then. Should i get a syringe or something..' Negi was saying before he felt a pain in his arm as Terence grabbed it and sunk his teeth into his lower arm area. 'ouch, Fuck!' Negi shouted as he tried to pull but Terence was to strong.

Negi could feel his blood being drained as his arm went limp. Terence then let go and looked at Negi his chin covered in blood. Negi held his still bleeding arm and felt himself go numb as he lost his footing and fell to his knees. Negi could feel a burning sensation take over as he clutched his arm.

'ahhhhh, wha. What is this? What's happening?' negi said in fear close to shock.

'Don't worry' Terence said and went on one knee looking at the wound.

The wound started to heal as the skin repaired itself quickly, closing the wound and stopping anymore blood from exiting Negi. Terence smiled at Negi and stood up dragging Negi up with him. They were both on there feet, as Terence was supporting Negi on his shoulder and dragging him to a nearby wall and resting him onto it.

'See I told you nothing to worry about' Terence said smiling

'Nothing to worry about! Are you insane!' Negi yelled out almost deafening Terence in the process.

'I must be obviously, I tried helping yet you think i was trying to kill you' Terence said putting a finger in his ear and twisting it to sooth the pain.

'Damn right i think you were trying to kill me! It wouldn't be the first time either would it!' Negi shouted, making Terence annoyed causing him to give Negi a hard right handed jab to the jaw almost knocking him out.

'Can you be quite for fuck sake?' Terence said as Negi clutched his almost broken jaw. 'now you will feel fine in a minute but in the mean time I will make a call...anyway its almost time to get out of here so you get Nodoka and get to the teleport whilst I make the call.

Terence then got up slowly and walked down the hall at a regular pace for him(by regular I mean quite a faster walk then the others). As he got down the hall he thought about all the things that have heppend since he got here. '_first the Deamon trying to take Konoka to the Deamon realm, then Negi and Nodoka seeing the war and now Negi has a mark on him. I swear this place is to active for these students to be safe, let alone not know about magic._' Terence thought to himself smiling, '_i guess some places just attract the weird, the wonderful, and the blatantly fucked up. Anyway lets make that call, and he better get here quick. Negi don't have long as the mark is accelerating quickly._'

**Well all this and is there sill more to come? Find out in the next chapter " The Contact"**

**Sorry I'm taking so long to make these chapters i just got alot going on at the moment with my work at skl and personal life.**


	14. The feelings of a Deamon

The light seared through the curtains blinding her as she woke, she slowly got up her light blond hair reflecting the light. Evangeline looked on the floor her eyes still groggy as she blinked fast then moved a hand to rub the excess sleep off of her eyes. Her long white silk night gown moved with her movement the creases almost creating a pattern as if they were trying to wake up themselves. As Evangeline got off the bed she realised one thing...it was empty, she looked around panicking as she searched for Terence. Soon the door opened and Evangeline let a smile spread across her face, but the smile dropped as soon as she saw it was only Chachamaru walking through the door with her dull emotionless face...as always.

'oh, its you' Evangeline said in a disappointed tone, then slumped back on the bed.

'Master, Terence is on his way back from talking to professor Negi ' Chachamaru said in her dull, and toneless voice.

Evangeline got up and opened her draw and looked at all of her clothes. There was a wide selection coming from night gowns to elegant dresses, modern clothes to olden day dresses, of all different shapes, colours, sizes, and styles. She looked at them thoughtfully with her finger on her bottom lip, '_should I wear something sleek and sexy or something classy and sophisticated_' Evangeline thought smiling to herself. She decided on a red and black corset with a small skirt that was a few cm's above her knee line. Not only did she pick one but 5 of all different sizes from her current size(13 years old) to the size of someone 15,16,17,18, and 19 years of age. All the while not saying a word about Negi or Nagi as she normally did, she was completely focused on Terence.

'Chachamaru?' she said with a tone of question about her voice

'yes master?' Chachamaru replied, as always in her monologue voice

'How old is Terence?' she asked, the truth was she couldn't tell he looked around 17-18 but for all she knows he could be her age. Chachamaru stopped moving and a wiring could be heard for a few seconds then stopped.

'according to the schools records he is 16 years of age, and his date of birth is the second of august, 1995' Chachamaru said in that dull voice of hers.

Evangeline took her night gown off and took her underwear off and stood there naked. Soon energy started to swirl around her, the energy was a light purple and white mixed in. Her body soon started to grow and age, her breasts began to grow to a slightly large size she also started to develop a small amount of pubic hair. After the transformations where complete she looked at herself admiring her figure and body in the mirror, then looked at the hair around her woman-hood and frowned. '_I think it would be better if I shaved_' she said and a sexy but devious smile spread across her face. She moved across the room gracefully and went into the bathroom that was on the top right of the room through a red wooden door. Chachamaru looked at Evangeline as she moved into the bathroom and closed the door, when she heard the click of the lock she smiled to herself. '_it would seem master is happy. It has been so long since she has been._' Chachamaru thought to herself.

* * *

Terence was walking with Negi across the hall ways going towards Evagelines room, the silence was unbearable as they walked.

'Look it wasn't what it looked like dude' Terence said breaking the silence.

'Then explain what happened' Negi said, his voice sounded angry and hurt.

'ok then this is what happened' Terence said

**-Flashback- **

**Terence walked along the halls and felt a presence near him, at first he discarded it but soon it began to bug him as he walk. The presence disturbed his thought which was one of the things Terence hated the most, was when his thoughts were interrupted. He turned right and walked a bit faster, the presence was still coming closer to him so he turned left and turned around 180˚ and summoned his sword and held it out in front of him. Someone came around the corner and was greeted by a long, big, not to mention sharp blade aimed at his throat.**

'**Ahhhhh!' the person screeched at a high pitched voice, it was obviously and females voice.**

'**Wait, Nodoka?' Terence half shouted. By now Nodoka was on the floor so he then un-summoned his sword. 'What the hell are you doing here?' he said calmly now.**

**Then he held his hand out for her to take, she took it and he pulled her up but with a bit to much force and Nodoka fell into Terence making Terence lose his footing but regaining it quickly by diverting himself to a wall. Now Nodoka was pinning Terence to a wall their faces inches away from each other, Nodoka blushed uncontrollably as she looked into Terence's blue eyes. Normally she wouldn't look at Terence because she was only comfortable around Negi (if you can call it that =S) but she felt calm when she looked in Terence's eyes...more then she was with Negi. She looked deep in his eyes and she could sense all the things Terence had been through, she could feel all of the experiences Terence had, all the pain, anger, guilt, fear, vulnerability, happiness, laughter, love, calmness. In short all Terence's life was a mix of almost any emotion imaginable. '**_**What has he been through, to have all these emotions flowing through him...come to think of it, Terence was in a war yet he is able to act so calm and make jokes out of anything. It's as if to him, there was no war and he is living a life without responsibility. Even though I can sense he has a big responsibility on his shoulders...he seems so normal.**_**' Nodoka thought to herself. Terence looked at her and thought of how cute she looked up this close her eyes where a shade of purple/ pink. But all their thoughts were interrupted by someone walking around the corner.**

'**erm...am I interrupting something' a familier voice said, the voice sounded hurt.**

'**ahh! N.' Nodoka said panicked**

'**Ahhh Negi I was wondering where you were' Terence inturrupted Nodoka but said his sentence calmly**

'**it seems you found something better by the looks of it' Negi said coldly and walked off.**

'**Wait Negi!' Nodoka shouted, but Negi carried on walking away. She went to run after him but Terence held her back.**

'**Let me talk to him ok' Terence said calmly holding her had gently. 'Trust me I'm just awesome' **

**Nodoka let out a small laugh, I mean she actually laughed. Terence moved forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making Nodoka blush and Terence chuckle when he saw her rosy red cheeks. Then Terence jogged off to catch up with Negi.**

-Current time line-

'That's all that happened really' Terence said.

'and you expect me to believe that?' Negi questioned his tone deeper and serious.

'look what reason do I have to lie to you' Terence said, smiling. 'I mean A: I have Evangeline B: Nodoka even though she is good looking, cute and has a nice personality, She is yours. And C: It's not as if, if you find out I was lying in the first place then it not as if im scared your gonnar kill me'

Negi looked at him harshly but Terence just smiled at him causing Negi to smile. Then they both laughed as they walked on.

'oh I'm on my way to Mine and Evangeline's room, wanna come quickly before we leave?' Terence said. The sentence made Negi choke on his own saliva in disbelief.

'Wait you two share a room!' Negi half coughed, half shouted.

'Yeah, that and a bed' Terence said smiling widely deeply wanting to see Negi collapse on the floor from this news. Which was almost achieved as Negi went to a wall and leaned on it with his arm in front of him, still coughing but more violently( and with a slight nose bleed). 'you ok There Negi?' Terence asked trying to laugh.

'Yeah...I'm...fine' Negi said breathing deeply now he stopped coughing. Finally he stopped and got off the wall and stood up straight to look at a smiling Terence.

'Dude...you got a nose bleed' Terence said trying not to laugh but after finishing the sentence he burst out laughing. Negi wiped his nose and looked wide eyed at the blood on his sleeve. Terence was now on one knee clutching his stomach, in hysterics.

'Oh, shut up Terence' Negi said chuckling as he said it. Negi thought for a few seconds about the things that could have gone on between Terence and Evangeline as they sleep in the same room...let alone the same bed, but he pushed the thoughts away.

They both walked down the empty corridors Negi couldn't help but going back to thinking about the subject of Terence and Evangeline. He had various scenarios playing in his head of them very intimate, some where of them kissing passionately and Evangeline moving her hand onto Terence's hard member and rubbing it with his trousers still on making Terence take sharp breaths of pleasure as she rubbed harder and faster. And some of the scenarios include Evangeline on top of Terence slipping his man sword inside her nether regions and moaning loudly as she moved down taking it all inside her. Then she moves up and down it moaning from the pleasure as her small breast move slightly. Negi shook his head fast and hard in an attempt to get rid of the images going through his head, but curiosity got the best of him.

'erm... Terence?' Negi said nervously.

'yeah Negsta' Terence said jokingly.

'erm what have...well...you know what have... erm... like...errr...you and Evangeline...like...you know' Negi said even more nervously, part of him was scared of the answer but mostly he was scared if Terence took the question as a breach of privacy and went ballistic. Terence looked at Negi seriously and Negi backed a few steps away slowly.

'No, I don't know what you mean. Explain' Terence said still looking at him.

'Never mind, forget I said anything' Negi said almost shaking now as he let out a nervous laugh. Terence just looked at him and walked towards him in a menacing fashion.

'no, tell me what you mean' Terence said, and Negi wouldn't dare say no to Terence when he is like this.

' !' Negi said 100mph, but somehow Terence caught what he said and smiled.

'Well a gentleman never tells...but as it so happens, we have only kissed really' Terence said calmly.

'oh, heh I've got farther with the most innocent girl in the school' Negi said smiling, Terence just looked at him and Negi looked down and carried on walking.

* * *

They soon got to Evangeline and Terence's room and Terence went to open the door and looked at Negi who was standing a couple of feet away, Terence looked puzzled at him.

'Dude you coming in?' Terence said with one eyebrow raised. Negi hesitated then shook his head to say no.

'no thanks i want to live to see my graduation. I will just stay here' Negi said, Terence just laughed.

'come on don't worry she wont do anything whilst I'm here, plus I know a weakness that will get her to stop and also get her to do what I want' Terence said smiling. Negi looked at him and cocked his head to the side confused.

'what's that?' Negi asked. Terence let a wide smile come across his face.

'Well, I pin her on the wall roughly pulling her leg up whilst pressing my cock against her pussy and bite her neck and whisper seductively what I want from her' Terence said calmly.

Negi's nose shot out with blood with such force it made him launch into the wall and slide down slowly anime style, whilst Terence burst out laughing almost collapsing from lack of air. Negi got up and pulled out some tissues from his pocked and wiped his face and looked at Terence who was still laughing and jabbed him in the arm.

'come on man that's not funny' Negi said smiling, and burning the tissue with magic.

'it was' Terence said chuckling, as he stood up straight again.

'yeah but to be honest I don't even think that would work' Negi said smiling.

'I'm willing to test it though' Terence said smiling. Whilst Negi just shook his head smiling.

Terence put his hand on the door and his hand glowed as did the door, soon a click sound was heard and Terence then put his hand on the handle and opened the door and walked in with Negi behind him. The room was pitch black and they couldn't see anything, Terence then closed his eyes and when he re-opened them as soon as he did he smiled widely at what he saw. '_oh my god. This is going to be fun..._' he thought then looked at Negi and his smile got wider '_soooo much fun_' Terence said unable to control his smile. He moved his hands and turned on the light to reveal some thing on the bed.

'HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK!' Negi screamed as he saw what it was.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger lolz -**

**What is it that made Terence smile and most of all made Negi shout so loud. find out in the next chapter, "why dont you take it!"**


	15. Why Don't You Take It

Evangeline was on the bed wearing the corset from earlier and also the small skirt, her breasts were half hanging out of the corset and you could also see a pair of skimpy black underwear under her skirt as her pose was her laying on her hand with one leg laid flat on the bed whilst the other was bent and her foot was behind the other legs knee line. So seeing up her skirt was very easy. Also in her hand there was a pair of handcuffs. Negi just looked at the Evangeline on the bed his eyes like they were on stalks. His jaw looked like it had been dislocated, and blood trickled down his nose and dripped off his chin from the extremely arousing sight. Evangeline's eyes were of pure shock and she covered herself with the quilt and hid the handcuffs, her face went red as a tomato and her eye's showed she was angry. Whereas Terence, well he was just trying so hard not to laugh, his smile was almost the width of his face. Evangeline looked at the smiling Terence and gave him eyes that could kill...but that just made him fall on the floor laughing. '_Why do I even like this fool, he is so childish its unbearable_' Evangeline thought to herself as she looked at Negi who was still looking like he had been attacked by a wet fish several times. '_And what is that boy gawping at, has he not seen a woman in skimpy clothing. Well probably not considering he isn't even 16 yet_' she got up and looked at Negi her eyes full of rage as she approached him. When she was arms length she landed a slap that sounded like a whip cracking and Negi woke up from his trance only to see Evangeline looking at him as if she was going to kill him. All the colour went from Negi's face as he started to shake, '_she's gonnar kill me, she's gonnar kill me, she's gonnar fucking kill me!_' Negi thought to himself.

'Boy' Evangeline said to him, her tone dark and serious.

'Y. m.m.?' Negi stutter barely able to move.

'Get the fuck out of my personal quarters' she said and the room darkened.

It was at that moment that Negi ran out the room like a bullet. Evangeline walked towards the door and slammed it shut, then she turned like a lightning bolt towards Terence here eyes looked like they could set fire spontaneously. Terence stopped laughing and stood up still smiling, walked up to Evangeline.

'did you see his face' Terence said then burst out laughing. 'and your face was as priceless. I wish I had a camera for that'

Terence stopped as a loud whipping sound could be herd as Evangeline landed a harder slap on Terence. You could tell by her expressions she was not happy, and her reaction showed just how unhappy she was. Terence turned his head slowly back to look at her, his eyes changing ever so slightly as the light blue his eyes normally are turned to a dark, night like blue. The room seemed to darken up even more and the light in the room became red. The light reflected off of Evangeline's hair brightly and the red seams of her corset seemed a more intense red.

'And what was that for' Terence said in a deep but calm tone

'How dare you let Negi walk in the room and see me like that!' Evangeline shouted, almost screeching.

'Do not shout' Terence said calmly still

'I can shout all I want, I have reason to shout at you. I have reason to kill you right now. I might as well do s-' She was cut off

'Then kill me!' Terence shouted at her, he summoned his sword and put it in her hand. He then moved her hand as he ripped his shirt off, revealing all the scars on his body and put the tip of the blade where his heart is. 'go on, stab me! KILL ME AS THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT TO DO!'

Evangeline could feel his power surrounding her, it was overwhelming her as she held the blade frozen unable to pierce his skin. How could she? She feels too strongly for him, she couldn't hurt him. Terence looked at her his eyes now had a red tint in them showing just how serious he was being.

'well?' Terence said angrily at her. 'hmph! Your weak. You let your emotions get in your way. "The dark Evangeline", "the most powerful dark mage ever"...what a joke'

When he said that Evangeline felt anger boil up inside her, she didn't want it to but it did. She couldn't control it as the anger raised inside her and she felt her blood boil. Her magical energy started to flow out of her creating tendrils of light purple, dark purple, white and black.

'How dare you insult me. You may be the gate keeper but' Evangeline looked into his eyes the anger showing. 'THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH INSULTING ME!'

'Then kill me!' Terence shouted. In his voice he sounded enraged but inside he was enjoying the anger she was showing him, now he could see all sides of her.

Just with those words, Evangeline pushed the blade into Terence. As it entered his body you could hear him groan in pain. Blood squirted from the wound all over Evangeline, the blood warm as it trailed from her eyes like she was crying. The thing was, she was crying, her tears mixed with the blood as she looked in shock at Terence. The blade was still inside him and blood poured out of the wound, Evangeline looked at him horrified and took some steps back. Terence fell to his knees and stayed up right for a few seconds before falling on the floor sideward's. Evangeline looked in horror as the blade started to glow a bright red and then came apart, it looked like petals floating in the air as it disappeared, revealing two holes in Terence's chest. Evangeline ran to Terence's body and looked at him and she held him in her arms. Terence was still alive and his breathing was slightly laboured, then he coughed and blood cam out his mouth and feel down his cheeks.

'I.I.I.I'm so I just...lost it' Evangeline said and began to sob uncontrollably.

'That... was not... expected' Terence said smiling, causing Evangeline to smile as well. 'but I'm... gonnar need you... to... do something'

'Anything' she said a tear falling on Terence's face.

'Let me drink your blood' Terence said as if nothing was wrong. Evangeline just looked at him confused. 'It will heal me and the wound is really starting to annoy me now'

'Wait you were blagging this all along?' Evangeline shouted.

'Kinda' Terence said smiling

'How about I leave you to bleed to death' Evangeline said harshly.

'You wouldn't do that'

'Oh are you sure about that'

'Yep, you love me to much.'

Terence gave her his cheeky smile knowing that Evangeline wouldn't be able to resist it. Eva then smiled herself and kissed him gently on the lips and put her head against his after.

'I did say blood not a kiss' Terence said smiling

'Oh so you don't want me to kiss you anymore?' she said sitting up looking down at him smiling.

'I didn't say that did I' he said chuckling. Eva then moved down and kissed him again and put her cheek next to his. 'I still need some blood here!' Terence whispered.

'So why don't you take it!' she whispered seductively in his ear.

Terence smiled and opened his mouth, his canines elongating and he then sunk his teeth into Evangeline's neck, making her moan in pain...but also pleasure. The feeling of Terence's teeth inside her seemed to arouse her, making her shiver as her arousal levels increased. Terence then stopped and looked at her his eyes more red then before. His wound started to heal and merge together as the skin repaired itself in a matter of seconds. Terence looked at her and moved a hand to sweep a few stray strands of hair out of her face. The look of her face covered in blood made her look sexy to him and made him aroused as well.

'You look so sexy with blood all over your face' Terence said smiling

'Ohhhhh really now?' Evangeline said teasingly

'I could just take you right now' Terence said seductively biting his bottom lip hard.

'So why don't you take me' Eva said smiling.

It was at that moment Terence turned around pinning her to the ground making her squeal and giggle as he did. He looked into her eyes and he could see she wanted it, as he looked at her 16 year old body looking at her slightly large breast. He snaked a hand up her thigh making her take a sharp breathe in and bite her lip. The feeling of Terence's hands move along her body turned her on and made her want him more as his hand moved up her stomach and stopped at her breast. She looked in Terence's eyes and Terence saw by the glint in her eye's she was begging him for it. He squeezed gently making her moan gently, and then he moved down and kissed her. The kiss started of gentle like the squeezing of her breast then as the kiss became more passionate the squeezing became harder. Evangeline moaned in the kiss from the pleasure of Terence squeezing her breast, she moved her tongue into his mouth without asking for entry and played roughly with his tongue. They soon broke from the kiss and Terence looked at her and smiled, as did Eva but also she blushed. '_It's been a while since I last done this...what if I'm not good_' she thought to herself. Terence pressed his hip into her, his now hard cock pressing against her pussy. With only her skimpy underwear in the way the pleasure was a lot more then it would have been normally. Eva moaned loudly as the pleasure shot its way through her body, making her put her legs around Terence's waist making it easier for Terence to keep thrusting his manhood into her.

'harder!' she whispered in his ear before biting it gently.

Terence obliged to her request and he thrust himself harder into her making her moan into his ear, the sound of her moans making him even the more aroused. Eva bite on his neck gently making Terence groan in her ear. She then bit harder and pierced his skin, he moaned in pain and pleasure as the pain turned him on even more. She could feel the warmth of his blood as it entered her mouth. The taste of his blood was strong and also sweet, but just a little wasn't enough for Evangeline. It had been so long since she last had fresh blood and Terence's blood was very addicting not to mention very pleasing. She sucked greedily on his neck and when she stopped blood still dripped onto her. Terence got up picking her up with him and put her on the bed, just as he was about to kiss her, she put a finger on his lips to stop him. He looked at her confused and she got up and walked towards a radio with one hand on her hip. Terence stared captivated by the view of her hips moving side to side as she walked. She got to the radio and turned it on, she opened the disc tray and placed a disc inside and closed it. She let it load and changed the song to number 3 and then she pressed play and turned around sharply. When she did her small skirt went and Terence caught a look at her underwear. The song played and it was "She rides by Danzing" it was a fitting song for what she was about to do. She walked back to Terence and sat on his lap with her legs either side of him, and when the music fully kicked in she grinded her self against his manly weapon. She could feel his erection well now, as It was that hard that she could feel the head rubbing on her clit as she went back and forth. She soon got off him and slowly took her skirt off, teasing Terence as she did by looking at him sweet and innocently whilst biting her finger gently. Terence sat there dazed by what he was seeing and extremely turned on at the same time. You could clearly see his erection through his jeans as there was a bulge going down his leg. Evangeline saw the result of her actions and moved closer striding her hips from side to side as she did. She turned around and they started to lap dance on him, this making him want her all the more. Terence put his hands on her waist as she moved and danced sexily her hips moving from side to side, and in a circular motion on Terence's hard cock, making Terence more aroused the more he watched her. Sweat started to drip from Terence's head and move its way down his face, the heat of the room was escalating and an unreal rate. Soon Eva turned around and sat on his lap facing his whilst her legs were either side of him, wrapped around him. She moved forward and kissed him, the kiss was gentle at first then it escalated into a more passionate kiss. Their tongues playing with each other, flicking, and swirling around each other making the kiss more hot, and wet as their saliva mixed with one another's. Soon the kiss became more lustful as Terence began to nibble on Evangeline's bottom lip, gently tugging on it making Evangeline moan and giggle slightly. Eva responded by sucking on his tongue and scrape her teeth along it as she pulled on it gently, after they had played enough with their tongues Terence moved to Eva's ear and started to lick her earlobe gently making Evangeline's breath more laboured and faster. Soon he began to nibble on her ear, and tug on it whilst moving a hand on her breast and squeezing. The actions made Evangeline moan as she felt the pleasure begin to grow, soon she began to move back and forth on Terence's lap, his erect penis rubbing on her clit making her moan more. She wanted to stop but she couldn't her body was lost in ecstasy and pleasure, as she moan uncontrollably in Terence's ear. The movements that Eva began to do did not only fill her body with pleasure but also Terence's, the feeling of her warmth on his cock. Even though she had something on Terence could feel the wetness through his jeans and boxers, even though he was contributing to the mix of fluids.

'Please, Terence...take me!' Eva whispered and half moaned in Terence's ear. Terence smiled and thought for a second before replying.

'Your going to have to prove that you deserve my big, hard, and warm cock inside your tight, wet, and wanting pussy!' Terence whispered seductively to her, the words were like and injection of pure endorphins to her as she felt her whole body become tingly and weak.

'What is it you demand of me, Sir?' Evangeline said to him playing the sweet and innocent girl. Terence smiled as he tensed his cock making it press on her womanhood causing her to moan loudly.

'I'm sure you can think of something' Terence said smiling at her.

Evangeline slowly got off him and went on her knees, she looked and the lump going down his leg and saw the wetness around it (mainly from her) and blushed. She moved her hand up his leg and onto the bulge, feeling how hard it was and how big it was gave her a thrill. She gently moved her hand up and down rubbing his cock gently making Terence close his eyes and lean his head back. Eva saw his reaction and could hear his heavy breathing and smiled '_so his enjoying this, well I think I can make him enjoy it even more._' She thought to herself. She moved her hand to his belt and slowly undone it, then she made her way to the button and gently undone it. Eva looked at Terence with a sweet and innocent look in her eyes as they glowed in the dimly lit room. Terence looked at her clenching his jaw and holding back any urges that were passing through his mind. Evangeline gently pulled his jeans down, and he helped by moving up allowing the bottom of the jeans to pass with ease, when she had taken them off fully she could see his pure white boxers and the lump that seemed to be protruding from them. She gently gave his cock a rub with her hand as she snaked the free hand to the waistline of the boxers and pulled them down, painfully slowly. Terence sat there unable to move as she slowly pulled his boxers down; the suspense was as hard for Eva then was for Terence. When she had got halfway to his knee you could see his cock almost was free from its constraints and was ready to have fun. Evangeline watched wide eyed as his cock bounded up as the boxers came off of it, she licked her lips as she looked at it. All she could think about was how many things she could do to it, all the things she had missed. She could finally experience sexual pleasure from a man rather then from herself (as she had been doing for a long time). She soon came to and then pulled his boxers off fully, looking at his hard cock all the while. Terence smiled at her face and looked at her as she put her hand gently on it feeling its warmth and hardness.

'I hope it lives up to your expectations.' Terence said, smiling at her. She looked up at him and bit her bottom lip seductively and started to rub up and down her hand around his cock.

'Oh, believe me. It exceeds my expectations.' She said.

She moved her hand faster getting a tighter grip on it, but not to tight. She was loving the feeling of Terence's dick in her hand, she revelled in the feeling of its warmth and was turned on by its hardness. She wanted more, she wanted to taste it, she wanted it in her mouth going down into her throat...she wanted him to ram it in her mouth and force it in her throat. She moves closer her breath on Terence's cock causing him so shudder from the feeling of her warm breath covering his cock. Eva smiled and looked up at Terence with a lustful glint in her eye.

'Do you want me to?' Eva said, Terence didn't have to ask what she meant.

'If you wouldn't mind that is' Terence said winking at her, causing her to giggle.

Eva moved closer and then licked from the bottom of his cock to the tip of it. The feeling of her tongue on his cock, as it moved up made him shiver from pleasure. She stopped and then put her hands behind her back and slowly undone her corset, after she had finished with the strings at the back she began to take it off. When she did she had and arm over her nipples covering them to tease Terence, her breasts pressed close to her by her arm and hand. She slowly moved her arm to reveal her beautiful nipples as her breasts fell and bounced a little. Eva took no time for granted as she moves close, putting Terence's cock in between her breasts and squeezed them together covering most of his cock but the top. She began to lick the tip of his cock, causing Terence so shudder in pleasure, making Eva smile. She then moved her breasts up whilst they were still tightly around his cock and moved them down, soon she began to tit-fuck Terence as she moved up and down, the warmth of his cock on her breasts and the softness of her breasts around his cock. She started to moan as to stimulate herself and Terence, and did it work her moans not only made Terence stimulated but he grabbed her hair and tugged on it quite hard...and Evangeline loved it! She moaned louder and this one was full of pleasure as he tugged on her hair. She looked at Terence her eyes filled with lust and she soon put her mouth around his cock whilst she was tit-fucking him. Making Terence groan in pleasure and say her name loudly, she sucked and swirled her tongue on his cock making the pleasure more and more. She stopped using her breasts and put her hand around his cock and began moving up and down fast on Terence's cock sucking and licking whilst she did and Terence groaned in pleasure as he came close to his climax. He then grabbed her by the hair and rammed her head down, taking all his cock in (as she was taking 2/3 in her mouth) making her gag and choke on his cock. His groans became louder and more frequent as he got loser to his climax, Eva was also moaning as with her free hand she was rubbing on her clit and she was almost at her limit as well.

'Shit! Eva I'm going to! Cum!' Terence half shouted as he was unable to hold it in and cummed all in Evangeline's mouth. Evangeline moaned from the feeling of Terence's semen squirting in her mouth as well as the feeling of her cumming all on her fingers.

Terence looked at her as he saw her swallow and smile at him, Terence pulled her close and kissed her gently on the lips.

'That was a big load, Terence' Eva said and giggled.

'Well just shows how good you are at sucking my cock, it would seem you enjoyed yourself as much as me' Terence said putting his hand on her pussy and feeling the wetness through her underwear. 'or more then me for that matter' he said causing Eva to blush a bright red.

Terence picked her up and put her on the bed, he kissed her stomach and moved up to her breast and sucked on Evangeline's nipples. The feeling of Terence's lips on her nipples as he sucked made Evangeline moan already but what really made her lose control is when he swirled his tongue around her nipple at the same time. The multiple movement's of pleasure caused Eva to grab onto Terence's hair and push him closer and tug on his hair. Terence's response was to nibble on her nipple, this was the last straw for Evangeline as she began to moan uncontrollably.

'oh! Terence don't stop! YES! RIGHT THERE! AHHH!' were some of the noises/shouts/screams that frequently escaped Evangeline's mouth as Terence switched from one nipple to the other.

Terence stopped and Evangeline looked at him with eyes that begged him to continue, but Terence moved and bit into her neck his teeth piercing into her and blood going into Terence's mouth as he sucked greedily. Evangeline moaned loudly as Terence sucked on her neck and played with one of her breasts, squeezing and rubbing his fingers over her nipple. Evangeline's body was becoming overwhelmed by pleasure. Terence soon rubbed his cock on her pussy, making Evangeline bite into Terence's neck hard, this caused Terence to let go of her neck and press his cock into her harder. When he did he could feel her sucking the blood from him hard and lustfully, they were lost in a world full of ecstasy and pleasure, lost in each other. Soon Terence moved down making Eva unlatch herself from his neck and look at him. Terence slowly moved his hands pulling down her wet underwear, when he did he rubbed over her pussy the wetness of it was unbelievable as he moved down his breath tingling Evangeline's clit. Terence looked at her and smiled as she looked at him with pleading eyes, _'who am I to deny a woman what she wants, I am a gentlemen after all_' he thought to himself and smiled as he licked her clit gently. The feeling of his tongue on her clit made her go crazy and moan, Terence flicked his tongue on her clit and swirled it around tasting her innocence as he made Evangeline moan loudly. He moved closer and put 2 fingers into her pussy, they slipped in easily from the amount of wetness Eva provided. She grabbed his hair and tugged on it hard and Terence repaid her by sucking on her clit, this made her moans a lot louder and she also pull him into her not wanting him to stop. Terence let his lust take over as he moved his fingers faster and harder inside her making them go deeper at the same time. Evangeline moaned louder as she got closer to her climax in an instant.

'Oh god! I'm! Going! TO! CUMMMM!' she screamed, and with that her juices came out of her covering Terence's fingers and almost his face if he didn't move away as quick as he did.

'Well I'm assuming you enjoyed that' Terence said moving up and kisses her neck.

'Yes, that was. Amazing' Eva purred into Terence's ear

'It's not over yet though' Terence said.

'Huh? What do you mean?' Eva exclaimed into Terence's ear. Only to be met with the feeling of Terence's erect penis rubbing on her clit and pussy. 'Ohhhhh. That.'

'Yes "that"' Terence said smiling. 'but if you don't want it then I guess I wont' Terence began to move his cock away from her but was pulled back by her legs his cock pressing on her hard making her moan.

'I do want it, sooooooo bad' she said practically begging for it.

'Ok then' Terence said smiling.

He then moved his cock and slipped the head in only and moved back and forth, that was enough pleasure before Eva realised not all of it was in her but before she could say anything he rammed his cock inside her putting as much as he could inside her. The action made Eva scream, but Terence gave her no time to recover as he moved hard and fast inside her making her not just moan but scream loudly unable to hold her volume anymore. Terence kept going hard and fast, pounding her pussy as she moved and held him close digging her nails into his back, making him go even harder and now her legs were even more wider his cock was able to go deeper inside her causing her more pleasure. She was at her limit already and she screamed louder then before as she had an orgasm her juices flowing down his cock, but he didn't stop he kept going getting faster her breasts rubbing on his chest as she bounced up and down on his cock, from the force of his thrusts. She kept reached her orgasm 3-4 times before Terence began to reach his limit. He groaned loudly as his semen escaped his cock and squirted inside her, the warmth of it filling Evangeline with pleasure. Terence didn't stop there; he slowed down and changed the position to Evangeline bending down with his cock in her pussy still. Then he soon picked up the pace her breasts moved faster and harder the faster and harder Terence's thrusts became. Evangeline also picked up on the volume as she was filled up by pleasure as Terence pounded her harder and harder making her get louder and louder. She soon reached her climax and screamed as she cummed over, and over, and over again, the pleasure becoming to much for her. She wasn't the only one who had reached their climax many times Terence had reached it al least 4 times, and was on his 5th now...whilst Evangeline was on her 17th. They had also changed to multiple positions and they kept going, to Evangeline Terence was an animal, no a monster to be able to keep going this long. She had almost collapsed many times but Terence had slowed down just in time and when she regained her sensed he carried on again. To say the least she had gone past her physical limit over and over again. They both reached one last climax (FANALY) and their juices mixed for one last time, for tonight that was. They both collapse on the bed (Evangeline first of course) and both looked at each other, Evangeline was breathing hard and had a wide smile on her face as she looked at Terence.

'Was. That. Nice?' Terence said out of breath.

'Oh. Yes. It. Was.' Evangeline said.

'I think. We should. Really. Take a. Shower.' Terence said getting his breath back.

'So. Do. I.' Evangeline said, and with that they took a shower together and then retired for the night in the same bed, holding one another happily and lovingly. '_I think I may have found someone, who I can be with. For now at least, and that's all that matters right now. To hold onto him as long as I can._' Evangeline thought and looked at Terence who was already asleep; she moved and kissed his cheek. And said the three words that she forbid herself from saying. 'I love you'

* * *

Negi and Nodoka were lying down with wide eyes looking at each other. They looked like they had been though some kind of shock. Negi sat up and looked around clearly listening out for something.

'Hey, Nodoka!' Negi whispered loudly.

'Yeah!' Nodoka replied, also whispering.

'I think they have stopped!' Negi whispered.

'Thank god for that, I thought they never would finish.' She said calmly, coming out of her whispers

'Yeah, but Terence has got some stamina to go that long. Evangeline won't be able to walk after all of that, or will find it hard to at least.' Negi said.

'yeah...' Nodoka thought. '_I wonder what it feels like...to have Terence inside of me, I wonder how big he is...NO! I need to stop thinking about this with professor Negi next to me. He is my teacher after all...but so is Negi. AHHHH! I have Negi sensei and I don't need anyone else, what I have for Terence is lust, but I Love Negi sensei_' Nodoka thought. Negi looked at her and kissed her lips gently, then looked at her and moved to her ear.

'night Nodoka, I guess we will be leaving tomorrow' Negi said and chuckled, making Nodoka chuckle and they both laid in bed holding one another in their arms and kissed passionately before laying down and falling asleep.

* * *

**A night filled with passion, but who did Terence call on to help with "the mark" and what will happen to Negi when that person comes.**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter and if people are wondering i use my name for the character "Terence" i was thinking of a different name but i couldnt be bother so i used mine lol XD**


	16. The surprising arrival

The night was still young as a figure stood on top of the world tree, looking onto Mahora with a smile on their face. The teeth was that was visible but you could see the smile was of anticipation and, of something else. What was that something else? It couldn't be told now. Her dark cloak covered her all over as it flapped and swished in the wind. On her right side you could see a short swords hilt revealing itself as the wind blew the cloak to expose it. As well as a dagger on her left side, the person moved her hand to her right pocket and pulled out a small tin. They opened it and pulled out something white and about 7cm long then put it in their mouth. They pulled the hood down revealing long black hair that flowed in the wind freely as if it was alive; the facial features showed that the person was in fact a girl who was no older then Terence. The female then pulled out a packet of matches indicating the thing in her mouth was indeed a cigarette. She lit it and inhaled the smoke into her lungs giving a feeling of relief and then she exhaled the smoke bellowing into the air as it moved like a soul moving with the wind. She stood their looking over the area and then she saw something that caught her eye. Someone was coming out of the dormitory area, 3 girls to be exact. She smiled as she watched them move into the woods, it looked like they were speaking to each other. '_hmm,__good __time __to __see __where __that __troublesome __boy __is.__For __his __sake,__he __better __be __ready __WHEN __I __find __him_' she thought to herself and smiled before disappearing into the night like she was being taken by the wind.

'Hey Negi, where are you?' Asuna said as she entered Evangeline's cabin. 'God that boy, he said to meet him here. But what he is doing here is any-ones guess.'

'He could be here training in the island, Asuna' Setsuna said calmly rubbing her temple.

'That's our Asuna, always missing the obvious solution' Konoka said smiling. 'They didn't put her with the "Baka Rangers" for no reason'

'What's that meant to mean!'Asuna shouted her eyes piercing Konoka like a blade.

'Erm nothing of course' Konoka said smiling nervously.

Just then they heard a door open and Setusuna was on the defence, instantly getting in front of Konoka with her blade ready to block any attack. Asuna just got her fists ready to fight hand to hand, she would have used her artefact...but her left the card in her room. Someone walked through the door and all three girls let out a sigh of relief as Negi walked in calmly with Nodoka behind him. Just as he was about to say something Asuna bumped him in the head making him rub his skull as a bump formed.

'What was that for!'Negi shouted in pain.

'for scaring us is what!' Asuna shouted back in reply. Just as always they were fighting.

'wait' Negi looked at Asuna and smiled 'you got scared of the door opening?' he continued almost laughing.

Asuna blushed a bright red causing Negi to let out a laugh...but it was short lived as Asuna gave him a fully blown punch sending him to the wall making his nose bleed a little, Nodoka just stood next to Konoka as the events unfolded.

'No I wasn't scaredi.i.i.i was just on guard.' Asuna stammered. 'this is Evangeline's hut, who knows what kinds of things she has in here'

'oh I can answer that one for you' Terence said from the door way, he was leaning casually on the door frame smiling. The sudden sound of his voice made Asuna jump almost out of her skin. 'did that scare you?' Terence said chuckling.

Asuna was about to hit him but her hand was stopped inches from his face, by Terence grabbing her hand. She looked shocked at him as he just looked like nothing happened, he was barely on his guard. '_what __could __be __expected __from __him __after __all __he __was __able __to __destroy __some thing __that __even __I __couldn__'__t __defeat_' Setsuna thought to herself and smiled at the event, '_who __knows __he __might __be __the __only __person __that __can __stop __Asuna __from __beating __him.__Not __even __Kotaro __can __do __that,__and __where __is __he?__He __hasn__'__t __been __seen __for __2 __weeks __now_'.

'seems like everyone started the party without me' Evangeline said as she walked between Terence and Asuna, giving Terence a quick smile.

The smile didn't go unnoticed by Konoka and Setsuna, but as always Asuna was oblivious to anything that happened as she was too focused on Terence. Eva went upstairs and left the rest to their business.

'Negi-kun, why did you want us here?' Konoka said in her excited voice.

'Oh Terence needs to speak with you all' He replied. All eyes went to Terence now as he just sight.

'I'm going to keep it simple to all of you as not to waste time.' Everyone nodded, well all but Asuna who just looked just confused, but Terence ignored this and carried on. 'I will be having someone coming to the school for a while, I already cleared it with the Dean. So whilst that person is here I want you to treat them with respect and...try not to act to demented' Terence looked at Asuna especially for the last bit. 'its rather embarrassing if I'm honest'

'erm, why are you having them here?' Konoka asked. Terence just looked at Negi and sighed.

'Negi has a curse mark on him that is progressing fast enough that it could corrupt him within 3 days' Terence said simply. And an ensemble of "Eeeeehhhhhhh!" was heard by everyone, even Negi.

'Wait you said it wouldn't be so much of a problem' Negi said.

'yeah, that was until I took a closer look at the energy and level of the curse. I guess it was a higher level Deamon then I expected' Terence said rubbing the back of his head chuckling nervously.

Negi just sat down, he couldn't be bothered with all this right now he was tired. He let out a loud yawn which everyone heard and gave him a look for. Terence just smiled at him whilst shaking his head slowly.

'well thats all for now, lets go to bed' Terence said and walked upstairs as everyone looked at him.

'erm, where are you going?' Asuna said to him, confused as to why he was going upstairs in Eva's house when he just said to get some sleep. 'do you have a death wish? Evangeline's room is up there, you know that right?' Asuna asked puzzled still.

'yeah I know it is, night everybody' Terence said smiling.

Everyone just looked at each other in shock as he walked up the stairs still. Soon they just walked out of the house and headed back to the dorms. Little known to them that they had someone tailing them to the house. In the trees you could see smoke coming out of it, as the girl finished her fag and threw it on the floor as the embers died out on it.

'Found you, at long last...Terence' the girl said and smiled.

* * *

The morning sun burned through the open curtains of Evangeline's room. She looked around calmly, her eyes half shut and filled with sleep. She got up wiping the sleep off her eyes and looking on the other side of the bed. Terence wasn't there, most probably because it was a school day and he was already ready. She looked at her clock, which only confirmed her thoughts as it was already 7:25AM, and school starts at 8:00 so Terence was probably downstairs. '_great __its __a __school __day.__If __it __weren__'__t __for __me __losing __to __that __boy __I __would __be __able __to __stay __in __bed __still_' Evangeline thought to herself as she got up and went into the shower.

Terence was drinking a coffee and having some toast downstairs before he headed off to the meet Negi. Chachamaru was calmly sitting down waiting for her master to come down the stairs, but she hadn't yet so she was about to go get Evangeline but Terence put his hand up.

'Don't worry she is awake, she seems to be finishing her shower' Terence said calmly as he got up and put his jacket on and tighten his tie.

'Ok then. Are you about to leave then?' Chachamaru asked simply.

'Afraid so, I'm meeting up with Negi and the others before I get to class.' Terence replied before taking the last mouthful of his coffee.

'Your not going with master?'

'She isn't the most sociable type in the world is she?' Terence said and Chachamaru hummed in agreement. 'Besides I don't want her being awkward, considering her status amongst the other students. I think she would want to keep it that way, as she seems to have the shitting their selves around her.'

Chachamaru stayed silent as Terence walked to the door, but she was only silent as she could see Evangeline on the stairs staring at Terence. He looked unaware of Evangeline being there as he seemed to be looking for something but stood up and sighed.

'pass my phone please babe' Terence said showing that he was aware of her presence.

Evangeline threw the a phone at him and Terence caught it with one hand putting it in his pocket instantly, and smiled at Evangeline before walking up to her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked to the door, pulling on the handle he went to leave the hut but he stopped as Evangeline spoke.

'Am I to understand I'm not coming with you to meet the Boy and the others?' Evangeline asked.

'The choice is yours, but I thought you would rather not deal with the trouble' Terence said, Evangeline walked up to him and out the door.

'Are we going then?' She said, making Terence smile at her before walking.

They got to the meeting place and Negi was there with Asuna, and Konoka. Terence walked to them and they said their greetings, whereas Evangeline stood silent with Chachamaru next to her. They started to walk through the forest towards the street leading to school, talking as they went along. Up in the trees was the same girl that had been stalking Terence all night waiting for him to come out. '_Now__is__the__time__to__strike.__Lets__see__if__you__'__re__as__good__as__I__heard_' she thought before moving silently to another tree right above Terence. She watched him before dropping from the tree very quietly, she was inches away from him and she pulled out a dagger that was curved slightly at the tip. She was about to strike but when she did she missed and Terence was behind her, she turned to slice him but he dodged it by moving back. The girl went into her jacket and pulled out star shaped objects before throwing them at Terence. Terence moved fast catching the stars and throwing them back twice as powerful and fast as she did. The girl moved her jacket in the way as if it was a shield, the stars went through them like a knife through butter but she was no longer their, the jacket feel to the ground.

'Everyone stay back' Terence said to everyone who was looking in awe at the speed this was happening.

'Why not let them join in? You may need the help Terence' the girl said from an unknown location

Terence smiled as he summoned a dagger made of pure Deamon energy and held it up to something as if there was someone there.

'I know where you are, no need to cloak yourself with the air around you' Terence smiled

Slowly a misty figure appeared and slowly revealed the girl, Terence looked at her as if he knew her. Before he could say anything he had to dodge a blade to the throat, he moved back into a flip and knocked the dagger out her hand making it stab into a branch above them. The girl moved fast towards him with some sort of mist around her fist as she went to punch him. 'Oh no you don't!' Terence said grabbing her leg making her fall to the ground her fist hitting the dirt and creating a swirling blast that knocked her back. She was about to pull out a sword but was quickly stopped by a glowing red throwing knife hitting the tree behind her cutting the red outfit she had on. It was a belly cut V-neck top that showed a bit of cleavarage and she wore tight red trousers with some kind of boots. She looked at the cut on her top and smiled, and then she looked at Terence and stood up slowly.

'like I said "oh no you don't"' Terence said to the girl, Negi and the others came out from hiding.

'Seems like your getting better' the girl said 'good we don't need you getting sloppy again'

'yeah you would know all about sloppy wouldn't you, Millie?' Terence said smiling

The girl laughed and moved forward getting closer to Terence her hips swaying seductively from side to side as she got closer. Evangeline looked at her, with eyes full of jealousy. She was right in front of Terence now inches from him, then kissed his cheek, which was when Evangeline lost it.

'You bitch!' Evangeline shouted, then she ran to the girl and went to slap her but was stopped in mid punch.

'aw, seems you have an admirer Terence' Millie said smiling at the girl. 'A dumb one at that'

Everyone looked at the girl in amazement not only did she stop Eva's punch but she is calling her dumb. But they couldn't think for long as Millie had a blade at her throat, Chachamaru was standing there with one arm as a blade.

'What would this be, your personal bodyguard?' Millie said looking at the blade 'you must really be weak'

'Millie stop' Terence sighed, Millie instantly let go of Evangeline's hand. 'You're more trouble then your worth you know that right?'

'Yes and proud of it' she said giggling innocently.

'Look we will have to sort out the arrangement after my class is finished, ok?' Terence said.

'Hmm, I could think of something that would take more time then a small break' she said winking at Terence.

'I know you can, but for now lets leave this convocation as it is'

'Ok' Millie sighed

Everyone soon left for the school again, and got into class. Throughout the whole of the class Evangeline was plagued by jealousy. '_who __does __that __girl __think __she __is?__Doing __those __things __to __Terence __as __if __it __was __nothing, __and __Terence __acting __calm __about __it!__How __could __we __after __all __we __are __together...oh __wait __no __we __aren__'__t __together.__He __explained __to __me __that __we __can__'__t __be __the __other __night._'

* * *

The night was still young and Terence watched Negi and the others walk out the hut into the forest before turning to Evangeline. Who was getting changed into her night dress.

'Look I have something to say' Terence said calmly

'ok' She replied

'We can't be together'

'What?' Evangeline said shocked 'Why'

'its complicated but to put it shortly, because I will only be here for a year max. The only reason I am here is to protect Negi, and also to find then seal the gate that is letting the Deamon's into this realm. Their would be no point in being with you as I wont remember anything about this, neither will anyone about my existence. Because the elders will strip me of my powers and my memories then place them into my sword, then take your memories so you won't be able to have your memories traced by Deamon's who will look for me. This will make you all a lot safer as before I came here you didn't know anything about the Deamon realm and everything like that.' Terence explained, only to have Evangeline look at him blankly. 'Please say you understand that?'

'Yeah I understand' Evangeline said, not to enthusiastically though

'Good because fuck explaining that again' Terence said smiling, making Evangeline laugh.

Terence got in the bed after stripping to just his boxers and looked at Evangeline as she lay in the bed.

'I am assuming I'm still allowed to sleep here' Terence said, Evangeline kissed him gently and looked at him. 'Is that a yes because I don't think you made it clear enough'

'hmmm what would be clear enough then' Evangeline said cheekily

'use your imagination' Terence said then kissed her neck.

* * *

'Evangeline? Evangeline? Evangeline?' a voice shouted making her snap out of her memories as she was just getting to the good part.

'What!' she shouted, looking at Terence then going red when she realised.

'The lesson has ended' Terence said.

'ok, sorry' She said

She then walked out of the class leaving Terence all alone in the classroom. He sat on the teachers chair and sighed holding his head.

'Tired?' a voice said, sounding close like it was right in front of him.

'no shit' Terence said looking up at Millie who was laying on his desk in a presenting position, her cleavarage showing itself quite well as she looked at him.

'Why did you request this mission then?' she asked

'because I didn't realise I was going to be teaching a class' Terence said smiling.

'well that serves you right for not finding out about all this be for going' she said getting off the desk and sitting on Terence's lap.

'do you mind?' Terence said raising an eyebrow at her.

'no, unless your with that human from earlier' she said 'if you are then you know what could happen'

'yeah I know, and I'm not with her. Were just friends with benefits so to speak'

'why are you living with her then?'

'where do u think I'm going to go'

'Buy a house or something, you have the money to do it'

'True, but that is effort an time'

'where am I going to stay then?'

'like I care'

Millie turned and moved closer to his ear, and nibbled on it before whispering.

'hmmm you never know what could happen if you were to buy somewhere and let me live with you' she moved her hand on his cock and began to rub 'it might be beneficial to both of us, if you get my meaning'

'If you keep on like this then I will have to punish you' Terence said as he pinned her on the desk.

'I love your punishments though, and you know that' she said biting her bottom lip, then she moved to kiss Terence but he moved away.

'I will think about it.' Terence said, then sat on the chair again

'You bastard' Millie said, slightly annoyed

'you got my stuff?' Terence said, as if he didn't hear her.

'yes I have your stuff' she said looking at him.

'can I have it?'

'if you kiss me then you can'

'that's effort' Terence sighed

'so is giving you your stuff'

'hmm' Terence thought about it then looked at her and flexed his finger signalling her to come closer, and she did without question. 'only a peck though' Millie just looked at him with one eyebrow raised. 'ok, ok' Terence said.

Millie smiled as she went to kiss him, closing her eyes as their lips connected and she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Terence accepted and opened his mouth swirling his tongue around hers, as they pulled away Terence bit her bottom lip which made her go straight into a kiss again her tongue roughly entering his mouth. They kissed for about a minute before parting, Millie just smiled and looked at Terence.

'I have soo missed your kisses' she said

'my stuff?' Terence said as if nothing happened, Millie gave him evils before throwing a box at him.

'Here, dickhead' she said annoyed

'Cheers' Terence said then kissed her cheek. 'Get us a flat and we can set up headquarters over there, ok?'

'Ok then' she said smiling then pecked his lips before disappearing into the air.

Terence looked at the box, it was a black box with glowing red markings similar to the ones on Terence when he is in his half Deamon form. He looked at the box smiling at it, '_thank __god __I __got __my __other __stuff __would __be __difficult __to __hunt __Deamon__'__s __without __it, __hmmm __cant __wait __to __use __u __again__ "__Destiny__"_' Terence thought to himself.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter online, I didn't have internet for a while so I had to wait. =[ but now I have internet and I can post more chapters and u will find out just who or what "Destiny" is lol. I think your going like the results of what's in that box.**


	17. Millie's mission

The school day had already ended and dusk was already upon Mahora, Millie was looking at the sunset slowly on the horizon. She was thinking about all the things that have happened before, with the war and Terence having that meeting with the Elders. Even she didn't know what was said in the meeting and she was a high ranking wind elemental, she had seen the elders before and had spoken to them about her position as a elemental training instructor.

* * *

The room was dark and there were some figures made of pure elements, there was a figure of water, fire, wind, earth, ice, thunder, and wood. Millie stood in the centre of the room on one knee.

'Elders, you summoned me to your presence' Millie said formally.

'No' A voice said and out off the almost invisible seat rose a figure wearing a cloak that covered his whole body and his face. The cloak was pure white and from what you could see of the persons face was that he was pale, well almost pure white.

'Lady Arianna!' Millie said shocked bowing down low, still on one knee.

'no need to be so formal Millie' Arianna said calmly.

She started taking her hood off. She had tanned skin somehow it was as if the hood made her skin so fair. Her eyes were pure white the only thing that was another colour was the lines around her pupil and iris. Her hair was pure white and long that went to her waist, it was in a ponytail. Millie couldn't help but wonder how she got it in the hood so easily.

'you know I'm not the most formal person after all' Arianna said smiling.

'Sorry I forgot about that' Millie said rubbing her head smiling as she stood up. 'So what did you call me here for then?'

'well I thought you would be best suited to help Terence on his assignment' she said smiling. 'As I recall you and Terence had a "thing" when he came here.'

'erm...yes I guess so' Millie said blushing bright red, Arianna just laughed loudly.

'Don't be ashamed, after all you two are about the same age and he IS the gate keeper after all. If I was you I would have done the same thing' Arianna said.

The elders just looked at her seriously whilst some just sighed. Arianna was after all the newest elder but also the most powerful out of all of them. She had a mastery of light the likes of which none of them ever had seen, after the previous light elder had given his title to her all the other elders couldn't believe it. She was in their opinion immature, rash, and not serious enough to be an elder.

'The only problem with that is that Terence cant be with anyone at all, given what he is and the risks that are ensued by being with him. Terence accepted that, which is more then I could have done.' Arianna said her face showing sorrow and empathy towards how Terence must feel knowing he can't be with anyone he loves. 'Back to the subject at hand. We need you to go to Mahora Academy to meet him and give him this'

It was at that moment she threw a box at Millie, she caught it and looked at the black box with markings all over it.

'its Terence's equipment, amongst other things I think he would like' Arianna said. 'the box was sealed by him and can only be opened by him, so there is no point in peeking'

'the thought had crossed my mind' Millie said smiling, but after that she thought about everything that happened. 'what did the elders and Terence talk about before he went on this mission, I know it is none of my business bu-'

'your right it is none of your business' said the earth elder 'what we spoke to him about is between us and him, and only if he deems you trustworthy enough he will tell you as it is not our place to speak about it'

'now now light hammer, she is only curious about the poor boys fate. Although you are right, I'm sorry my dear it is not out place to say.' Said the thunder elder.

Millie looked at the box as the red markings glowed and reacted to her energy. One mark in the middle took her eye though, it was a circle with a glyph in the middle. Millie had studied Deamon language and from what she could tell it translated "Death". Around the marking was the words "the seal of the shadows, may one light break it. The light in the dark, the shadow of the light". From what Millie knew about this kind of seal was it was only able to break when one beings energy is put into it, the name of that person was normally in the middle of the item. The name was Death...how could that be, he was destroyed by Vailin. So why does the seal have Death on it, and why are the elders telling her to give it to Terence. Surely it would be impossible to open the box even if he was able to get it...what are the elders hiding from her, and what did they know.

'my apologies elders, I was only curious' Millie said, she walked away and looked back to the elders. 'I shall return when Terence has completed his mission'

* * *

Millie's vision came back to the present as she looked at the sunset. '_how __much __have __they __hidden __from __us __all?_' she thought to herself before jumping of the roof and landing on the ground safely.

On a tree not far from the school there was someone looking through the sights

* * *

of a rifle, but it was no normal rifle it was a 50. Calibre sniper rifle. She saw Millie walking away from the school after she had jumped from the top, '_what! __How __did __she? __And __who __is __she?__I __know __she __is __not __from __the __school __as __she __has __no __uniform __also __I __have __heard __nothing __from __the __Dean __about __a n__ew __person.__She __must __be __an __intruder!_' the person thought. As she looked from the scope you could see her bangs on either side of her face. Her dark brown/black hair flowing in the wind and her hazel eyes filled with confusion. Mana looked through the scope only to see her target was gone, sighing with frustration she stood up and dismantled the rifle, putting it back in its box and was about to get down the tree when she saw something in the corner of her eye. She sharply turned to look at what it was, there was someone standing on a branch perfectly balanced as they looked at her. The person was obviously male from the looks of his build and was wearing a black jacket that went down to his shins and had a hood that covered his face. The jacket was open but had buckles holding it midway so there was room to see underneath it, he wore a black t-shirt and had black tracksuits on. There was some sort of belt and as she looked at it, on his left side there was the hilt of a gun and almost immediately she pulled out her own side-arm which was a black Glock 40 with a silencer and aimed it at the person. She couldn't see his face but was sure he was NOT meant to be there. She aimed at his heart with precision ready for anything that could happen...Ready to kill.

* * *

**Ohhhh who could this person be and why does the seal have Death's name on it. Also WTF is that gun the person has.**

**A.N- ok people I might be able to do chapters quicker but no promises. I have had alot of free time on my hands lately and I have been just watching Anime, reading Manga, and the one and only XBOX. Have 7 achievements until I have all of them for Naruto Ultimate Ninja storm 2! =D**

**also i have edited chapter 16 so it should be eaiser to read :)**


	18. Hunting

Mana looked at the figure her gun aimed at his heart still, his face concealed by the hood made it impossible to know who or what he was...let alone his intentions. This was going to be difficult, if this person made a move who knows if she would be able to react fast enough, even with her guard on she might not be able to keep up. The figure moved his head making Mana tighten her guard, but somehow her body was telling her to calm down. As he looked at her light shined on his face showing black skin that was a similar texture to scales but looked like a mix of the two. He had long black hair that now flowed out of the hood and moved in the wind, the hair had a grey tint that mixed with the black and reflected the light. Mana looked into his eyes; they seemed calm and almost emotionless. As he looked at her she couldn't help but think, '_his he a Deamon? But how? And why is he here?_' Before she could react the Deamon was next to her, she moved quickly aiming the gun at his head and shooting. He managed to dodge the bullet with ease and smiled from what you could see, he grabbed her hand and moved the gun away from his head.

'Nice gun' he said his voice deep and slightly and pulled his gun out.

It looked like a revolver, only bigger... a LOT bigger the handle was slightly bigger then normal, the cartridge was big and held from what Mana could tell was around 8-9 bullets the bullets looked around 30mm each. The barrel was the slightly bigger then the bullets but around it was a holder like what you would see on a sawed-off shotgun. All in all it was a big gun.

'But, mine is better...and a fuck load bigger' he said chuckling. 'So if would please give me your gun'

He grabbed the gun and Mana let go, he took the gun and put his own away. He gave her the gun back; she looked at him confused for a second before taking the gun and putting it away. The Deamon then took his hood off letting his hair freely move in the woods.

'Who are you?' Mana asked, he just looked at her and smiled.

'Just call me V' he said, he then looked away towards the school. 'So what's a sexy looking girl like you doing here?'

Mana looked at him shocked and also blushing at the comment he made. She was happy he was looking away so he couldn't see her blush.

'Excuse me?' she said

'Well you know a girl like you, what you doing here' he replied

'I go to school here'

'No shit!' he said surprised. 'Guessing you know someone called Terence?'

'Yes! How do you know him?' she said surprised

'His somewhat of an acquaintance of mine' He said. 'So I'm assuming as you take contracts from the dean you know about magic?'

'Well yeah, why?'

'No reason' he said then looked back at her. 'hmmmm'

'What?' she asked, but before she could react he moved closer to her, his face inches away from hers.

She looked into his red eyes, they somewhat attracted her to him. He moved closer to her his lips almost touching hers, his warm breath on her lips. She could feel energy around her, making her want his lips on hers. '_What am I doing? Why do I want this so bad? This is nothing like me normally...it's this energy coming off of him. Its bringing out my purest desires...what makes it worst is that I'm a Deamon as well, this power is so attracting and powerful. I don't think I can fight it anymore_' Mana thought as she closed her eyes, her resistance breaking as she moved closer to him. V smiled and kissed her passionately, his tongue entering her mouth as she played with his tongue. When he moved away from the kiss she looked at him as if to say "huh? What you doing?" the look itself was priceless. Before any of them could get a word in a ringing noise came from V, he sighed before pulling out an earpiece and putting it in.

'Hello?' he said

'Hi, it's Millie' she said through the earpiece

'urgh, what do want?' he said annoyed.

'Well that's not nice is it!' she shouted at him. 'As it happens I got a flat and am setting up, might need your help with all this though'

'Fine will be there soon' he said then hung up. 'Well as it seems duty calls...see ya' V said, then went to jump off the tree.

'hey wait' Mana said, but it was already to late as V had flew away leaving her looking at the sky confused. 'What the hell just happened?' she said to her self.

* * *

V was flying through the air and a smile creped on his face, '_well, well. This could be more fun then I had anticipated_' he thought to himself before landing on the ground. He looked around to make sure no-one was there and he surrounded himself in energy and his clothes changed to a jacket, with a white shirt and blue tie. He closed his eyes and his skin changed back to a humans and the hair looked like it was being turned to dust as it disappeared into the wind. Now you could see his brown hair and blue eyes in the light, as well as the face...it was Terence. He smiled before walking down the ally and looking at a block of flats across the road. '_So this is the place? Not bad Millie_' he thought then walked forward and rang the number 16 and waited for a bit before a voice was heard from the intercom.

'Hello?' the voice said.

'Yo Millie open the door will you' Terence said calmly.

The door buzzed and Terence opened it up, walking into the hallway. It smelt like fresh lavender as he walked towards the stairs. There was a note on the right next to the stairs saying "ground floor: 1-10, floor 1: 11-20" it was then Terence stopped and looked up the stairs. "_Is there no lift?_" he thought to himself, and as if by magic the elevator binged and someone walked out of it. The walked to the right and went in the elevator, it was filled with mirrors. Terence's hair was a mess and his eyes had a slight red tint, he closed his eyes and opened them again. They were there normal light blue colour again. Terence pressed the 2nd floor button and the doors closed, as the lift went up he thought of that girl on the tree and how she reacted to his presence. He couldn't think for long as the elevator door opened and he walked to the door and knocked. The door opened revealing Millie in just her underwear; she was smiling at him cheekily.

'Hello, Terence' she said seductively

'Yo' Terence said before walking into the flat. He looked around for a bit and nodded his head. 'Place is alright. Let's set up shop...and Millie'

'Yes?' she said excitedly.

'Close the door and put some clothes on will you' he said calmly

Millie looked at him with daggers for eyes as she slammed the door. "_Ignorant bastard, how much do I have to put it on show before he takes it...I hate him when he is like this_" she thought to herself.

* * *

The Dean was in his office before Takahata walked in his stride suggested something was wrong and he was annoyed. The Dean looked up and could almost sense what was wrong with him, he sighed as Takahata sat down.

'What is wrong Takamichi?' the Dean said

'Dean Konoe, why was I not told about the specifics of Terence's mission here?' Takahata said his voice showing his annoyance.

'this is because it was meant to be kept secret from most people, only people with a high status in our world knows about the reason Terence is here as well as his origins...well I only found out recently about it' the Dean explained.

'And his origins are?' Takahata questioned

'well as u know he is a Deamon, but I never knew just how powerful a Deamon he really was' The dean said before pausing 'in short his power extends beyond that of any human, and most Deamon's for that matter. If the Limiter was not on his powers there would be no doubt in my mind he could destroy the whole school in an instant, even with the barriers placed around it'

'Are you serious?' Takahata half shouted, shocked of this new found knowledge. 'If he is so powerful then why is he here? It would be a great risk to us and the students'

'He is here only to protect us and to close the gate in this area; we don't know were it is but he reports directly to me when he finds information.' The dean said calmly

Takahata took in the information then nodded his head, he was about to walk out when the Deans phone rang.

'Hello?' the dean said as he picked it up

'**Dean its Terence we just did a search of the area and got a hit on Deamon activity heading towards the school, I need permission to pursue**' Terence said down the phone

'Yes you can pursue it right away, will u need any assistance?' The dean asked, Takahata was instantly interested now.

'**no it will be fine just make sure that no one is near the sports field**' Terence said calmly

'ok, I will send someone over anyway to make sure no one interferes' The dean said, Takahata smiled hoping that he would be able to see Terence's powers.

'**Send that girl over**' Terence said smiling.

'Ok I will send over Mana' The Dean said Takahata's smile dropping almost instantly.

The dean then hung up the phone and looked at Takahata seeing that he was all but impressed with the decision to send Mana over instead of him.

'Why are you sending Mana over instead of me?' Takahata said, his annoyance showing in his voice.

'She was requested by Terence personally' the dean sighed. Takahata just looked confused, as he looked at the Dean. 'You are Dismissed Takamichi'

Takahata bowed and walked out of the room calmly, his annoyance still apparent as he closes the door. He walks down the hall and thinks to himself. '_Why has Terence personally requested Mana of all people? I can't deny her skills but she is just a student here and if she knows about Terence then it could cause problems...What is your plan Terence? Just how much do you know?_' Takahata thought to himself. He walked off the sun now setting on Mahora Academy, the moon almost full. The night was on its way and the night would be full of fighting and maybe just a hint of love.

* * *

Mana was sitting on her room cleaning out her SAW M249 when her phone rung, she looked at the name tag which read "Dean Konoe". She sighed and answered her phone by putting an earpiece in and continuing her cleaning.

'Hello?' she said calmly

'_Hello Mana, I have an important job for you_' the dean replied on the phone calmly

'I hope you will be able to pay for my services' she said bluntly still cleaning her gun

'_Yes of course. Also this will be a serious mission and you cannot fail it_' The Dean said, a serious tone in his voice making Mana more curious about the mission.

'What is the mission and where' Mana said hiding her excitement.

'_your mission is to make sure no one enters the sports field and to provide any support needed in killing any Deamon's that are in the vicinity. Save one_' the dean explained.

'You want me to help a Deamon?' Mana asked her memories going back to the Deamon she saw earlier that day.

'_Yes he will have a long jacket that covers most of his face and he will have a mage helping him, we are unclear as to his alias and also how many Deamon's are predicted to be on site_' The Dean said calmly. '_Money will be transferred into your usual account after the job is completed. Also Mana?_'

'Yes Dean Konoe?' she said her curiosity at it peek as she stood up and put her now cleaned gun down on the bed.

'_At no point are you to engage on the friendly Deamon, I know how you feel about them but this one is different.'_ The dean explained.

'Understood, just make sure the money is wired as soon as the mission is complete' Mana said, before hanging up the phone.

She walked to her book case and moved three books from the 3rd shelf up and in the middle of the row. She then pressed on the wood and it seemed to move making a mechanical sound as it did, it revealed a number pad that seemed like a coded lock to something. She entered a 7 digit code and stood up as the book case moved to the right and showed a hidden room. She took the gun and walked in the room and placed the SAW M249 on a holder. There was everything in this room anything from handguns to missile launchers. She moved to the assault rifle area and browsed her selection and she picked out a G36C with a scope attachment as well as double clips and extended magazines. She then moved to the side arms area and picked out 2 Raging bull revolvers smiling. '_This should be big enough for you Valin_' she thought to herself smiling as she went and got more ammo and got some clothes to wear. See this is the problem she had she wanted to look nice for Valin but she wanted the clothes to be comfortable to move in. '_now what do I wear I want to look good but I don't want it to comprise my performance...wait why do I care about what I'm wearing I normally don't, is it because of Valin? When he kissed me_' she thought and touched her lips gently, closing her eyes and thinking about the kiss. She was snapped into reality by her room mate Zazie who was standing there looking at her puzzled.

'I sense you were deep in thought' she said calmly to Mana.

' I just have a mission and was just reviewing the mission before I leave' she said and got changed into whatever she could and got her equipment and then jumped out the window heading towards the sports field.

* * *

Terence and Millie were standing there calmly, Terence had his eyes closed and was looking down on the ground as Millie was holding a hand held monitor that showed numerous signals converging on them, the monitor showed they were over 50 Miles away and closing fast. Terence looked up and opened his eyes looking in the sky as red stars appeared, but they weren't stars. Terence smiled as his hair started to grow and his body changed into his half Deamon form. Soon his clothes changed into his long black jacket and his other clothes, he pulled the hood over his face and stood there looking at the red dots in the sky as they grew brighter. From what he could see there was well over 40 that he could see. He smiled and looked at Millie who was looking at her with her usual red low cut top and her tight red trousers.

'Its time Millie' Terence said, his voice deep and demonic as he said it.

'Finally, time to go hunting at last, hahaha' she said with a wide smile on her face.

She held her arms out and summoned to short blades that looked like katana's but have markings carved into the blade. The markings looked like glyphs of something and as she held them the markings glowed as if they were alive.

'Hurricane and Winds touch its time to go' she said smiling.

She slashed both her blades in the air creating a blast of wind pressure following the line of her slices. They moved towards the red lights in the air and seemed to explode; as they did small red light flew towards them fast. Terence went in front of Millie and held his hand out and blasts of energy hit a barrier that seemed to emanate off of Terence hand and all the energy converged into the middle. Once the barrage of blasts stopped Terence seemed to take the energy into his hand and then put his hand in the air sending a blast of energy used from the shield. The sky glowed red from the energy and Terence smiled.

'_**Deamon Thunder storm, of Thor's Wrath!**_' Terence shouted in Deamon's language.

After he said it red bolts of thunder and lightning fell from the sky around the area of the Red lights. The bolts were hitting at a 360˚ radius around the distance of 20 miles. The red light got closer and some were hit by the blots of lightning and moved around erratically in the air. The light seemed to accelerate towards them faster then before, when they got close enough they descended hitting the ground hard making mud and dirt go every were. Millie and Terence could not see anything around them at first but then Deamon's appeared from the dust and went to attack them. Terence dodged one then hit it with a blast of energy before punching one to his right and putting his fist through it and throwing it towards the other Deamon's.

'Millie Clear the dirt now!' Terence shouted.

Millie nodded her head before moving 360˚ slicing the air and making a blast or wind push the dust and dirt away from them. It was now they could see the sheer number of Deamon's around them.

'Hmm, this is going to be fun right V' Millie said

'Yep you got that right' Terence said (he uses the name of V/Valin as a cover for his true identity and also that is the name of the Deamon inside of him)

'You think you can defeat all of us at once with just to two of you?' A Deamon said coming forward to them and looking Terence in the eyes.

The Deamon was like all of the other but was about 10 inches taller then Terence. Terence looked up at the Deamon and smiled.

'Yes but the thing is, do you think you can fight us 2 and win?' Terence questioned.

'You overestimate your abilities; you are not the gate keeper yet. Your powers are still limited, so you against us have no chance of beating us' the Deamon said smiling. All the other Deamon's chuckled at Terence and Millie.

'why don't we test it' Terence said and without warning hit the Deamon with a blast of energy sending it flying and knocking over about 10 Deamon's whilst it did.

It was then all the Deamon's went towards Millie and Terence to attack them all at once. Terence just summoned his blade and sliced the air sending a line of energy towards the Deamon's in front of him. The blast cut through a bunch of Deamon's making them fall to the ground in 2 pieces, Terence smiled as he turned and started to fight the others around him, and one went to hit him with its sword. Terence blocked it and pulled his gun out putting it under the jaw of the Deamon.

'This is your destiny' Terence said and fired the gun, not only did the bullet blow off its head but as he was fighting it seemed to fall down and go through another Deamon.

Millie was fighting with her blades and using her wind magic to pull and push them away. As one went to hit her with its blade she sent out a shockwave of air and jumped on the Deamon in mid-air and sliced it in half. She then jumped of the body and into the air, she put her swords above her head and moved them in a circular motion and summoned daggers mad of pressurized air and send them towards the Deamon's on the ground. Almost all the blades it their targets, she then flew to the ground and landed on a Deamon and then booted it in the face whilst stabbing It in the heart. Terence jumped to one end of the field and then put his gun in its holster and fired balls of energy at Deamon's that were heading towards him. Most of the Deamon's fell with holes in their bodies, but a few got close enough to him only to be cut down by a swift slice with the Key Sword. Terence looked up and a Deamon was about to land on land on him but it was hit with a bullet and hit the ground dead. Terence looked towards the trees and saw Mana there with a rifle providing support. He jumped towards her and sliced a Deamon that was about to hit her with a throwing knife, he landed next to her catching the knife inches from her face and throwing it at a near-by Deamon.

'Thanks' Mana said whilst shooting Deamon's around her.

'You took your time didn't you?' Terence said, blocking an attack from a Deamon and then punching it in the face with an energy infused fist.

'I had to prepare, if u want I can just leave you to deal with this by your self's' she said whilst reloading her gun then hitting and close Deamon with the butt and stabbing it in the head with a blade before kneeing it in the jaw.

'That's you choice I guess, you can do as you..' Terence looked behind Mana to see a Deamon coming behind her. 'LOOK OUT!' Terence shouted and shot the Deamon with his gun making the Deamon's head explode.

'What the hell was that?' Mana shouted after hearing a massive bang right next to her.

'That would be my good old friend "destiny", good gun' He said appearing behind her and holding his gun aiming in front of Mana and firing the bullet infused with Deamon energy and exploding taking a group of Deamon's out at once.

'Well I brought a bigger gun this time' Mana smiled and then pulled her two raging bulls out and firing at any Deamon she saw. When she need to reload she flicked the cylinder to the side and let the empty shells fall to the ground and then she flicked 2 circles of bullets attached together and swiped her guns towards them letting the bullets slip in the holes before turning and flicking the cylinders back in to the gun.

'Nice' Terence said and smiled before running towards where Millie is and drop kicking a Deamon and riding him like a surf board then kicking him in the head breaking its neck and jumping in the air and making a slice of energy with his sword sending it towards a bunch of Deamon's destroying them.

Terence landed on the ground and had to dodge a blade flying at his face, he looked in the direction and it was Millie, she looked pissed.

'What the fuck was that for?' he shouted at her, before punching a Deamon in the face and stabbing it with his blade.

'Who's that girl aye?' she asked appearing next to him and slicing a Deamon after retrieving her other blade from a Deamon's body.

'She's the assistance I asked for' Terence said calmly, booting a Deamon in the face and Mana shooting it with her rifle in mid air.

'Oh ok then' she went to slice a Deamon but there was non left and was met by Terence's blade meeting hers.

They looked at each other then to a Deamon it was the one from before, it started to run but Terence looked at it.

'oh no u don't bitch' he said stabbing hit blade in the ground and pulling his hand back in a shape as if he was going to throw something like a ball. His hand glowed and he thrust his hand forward creating a vision of his hand made of Deamon energy.

It looked like a proper Deamon's hand as it flew towards the running Deamon. The Deamon hand mimicked Terence movement and grabbed the man. Terence pulled his arm back launching the Deamon towards him as it flew in the air yelling Terence picked up his blade, before kicking the Deamon into a tree and launching his blade at it, making the Deamon become stuck to the wall. The 3 of them walked towards the now trapped Deamon.

'What's your plan?' Millie said to it, but it stayed quite. 'Answer me!' mille said digging a dagger into him, making him scream in pain.

'You have no idea what we will unleash upon this world' it said smiling. 'We will awaken a Deamon that has been asleep for hundreds of years'

Terence looked at the Deamon and then at Millie, Millie looked worried but angry at the same time. Mana looked at the 2 '_what is he talking about a Deamon that has been asleep for hundreds of years?_' Mana thought to herself.

'What do you know about the Deamon?' Terence said grabbing the key sword and pouring his energy through in and making it go into the Deamon. Pain seared through the Deamon's body making it scream in pain. 'TELL ME!'

'Only that it was sealed around to this area and by the thousand master, and only his son can free her' The Deamon said.

'You said her?' Mana spoke up.

'Yes...her name is The Dark Evangeline, master of death' the Deamon said, smiling.

'What's your plan?' Terence said punching the Deamon in the face and pushing his blade deeper into its shoulder. The Deamon yelled in pain before opening its mouth to talk.

'We are going to get the son of the Thousand master to release the seal on her by offering his blood to her. Then she my master will make her our slave and we shall destroy this place to open the Deamon gate in this area.' The Deamon laughed, manically. 'The process has already started Negi is about to offer his blood to her.'

All three of them looked shocked at each other. Soon Terence's face changed from shock of pure rage, he ripped the blade out of the Deamon and dragged it across the field Mille looking at them worried. Only when the key sword started to glow did Millie grow wide eyed and run towards him.

'Terence NO!' she said using his real name. Mana heard her say it and looked shocked at Terence not believing it could be her new teacher.

It was too late Terence plunged the sword into the Deamon's chest and it seemed like his body was being disintegrated slowly. Millie stopped and ran away towards Mana who was standing their shocked. The body was gone and all you could see was the Deamon's soul, it started to glow with pure energy mixing in its soul. Millie dived and took Mana to the ground just in time to get in cover from the explosion from the soul. The explosion making the ground shake from the force, Mille looked at Terence who was walking back as his sword flaked away into the air.

'T. sensei?' Mana said shocked. Millie looked at her shocked that she knew about his identity. 'But how? What are you?' she asked.

'I have no time to explain, I must stop Negi now. Millie I need you to destroy the mark he has' Terence said.

'We might already be too late?' she replied

'I don't care we must try' Terence said then flew of fast.

'Wait!' Millie said following him

* * *

It was dimly lit in Evangeline's house as she sat their drinking tea and looking at the time. '_What's taking Terence so long to come back?_' she thought getting worried. She couldn't think for long as the door knocked, Evangeline walked towards it and opened it revealing Negi behind it.

'What are you doing here, boy?' she said coldly.

'I have come to free you from your dark curse child' a voice came from behind Negi and a Deamon appeared from the shadows and walked in her hut. 'Come son of the thousand master'

Negi walked in and sat down on the sofa, Evangeline just looked confused at the Deamon no knowing what was going on.

'What do you mean free me from my curse?' she questioned

'See I need you to have your full power. I see you as a powerful asset and I think your powers would be sufficient to open the Deamon gate' it said calmly.

'What's your name?' Evangeline said looking at him suspiciously.

'My name is Gatatsu; I am the one who put the seal on this boy. As you can see he does anything I want him to, as things would be it is very useful to get him to give u his blood.' He said

'Why do you need me? I thought it was Negi you needed' she said, confused.

'We need both of you, we need his blood and your power. The gate was sealed by the elders and they gave the key to The Thousand Master. His blood and power are required; we need you to be free from your curse to release the power he left inside you into the gate whilst we use the boy's blood into the lock. Also his staff is useful' he said summoning Negi's staff from nowhere. 'As it was by this the elders put the real key inside it.'

Evangeline looked at him confused for a while, '_why does he want to free me? And if he does what catch is there apart from helping to open the gate_' she thought to herself.

'Sleep Negi and let Evangeline take your blood' Gatatsu said, and at that moment Negi fell asleep. Evangeline looked at Negi shocked.

'You really want me to be free from his curse?' she questioned not sure if she can trust him still.

'Yes, I think you are a powerful being. Most people would call you a Deamon as your power derives from a less diluted strand of Blood thirster or as you people call them, Vampires. This is why your powers are stronger then your brethren.' He said calmly looking at her reaction and smiling.

Evangeline liked the idea of having her powers back and being able to be free again. She could see Terence after he leaves and has completed his mission, and maybe even be with him. Her thoughts controlled her actions as she moved closer to Negi and kneeled down elongating her teeth and pulling his arm to her. Gatatsu stood there smiling as she moved closer, '_fool did she really think she will be able to do as she likes. After she gets her powers I will make her my slave by possessing her body after it is weakened by the process_' Gatatsu thought an evil grin growing on his face. She was about to bite into Negi's hand but Terence burst through the door rage on his face.

'Honey I'm home!' he shouted stabbing the Deamon in front of him and booting him into the wall making him disappear into nothingness. 'Eva no!'

She moved away from Negi looking shocked at Terence. Then she looked at Negi and was confused at what just happened.

'What happened? Why are you here?' She asked.

'Lucky we stopped you. That Deamon was going to use you to destroy Mahora and the world if they could.' Millie said coming through the broken doorway.

'What are you doing here?' Evangeline said almost shouting

'I'm here to work with Terence in hunting Deamon's to protect Mahora' She said bluntly, Evangeline looked at Terence and he just nodded.

'Yeah she is my partner in crime so to speak..' Terence said and was interrupted by Millie.

'And we have a flat together' she said, Evangeline looked like she was going to kill her. Terence looked at Millie and then Evangeline and sighed.

'Let's get back to the point here shall we?' Terence said annoyed. 'What did he say to you?'

'Only that he wanted me to be free from my curse and to release my powers and open a Deamon gate. Nothing to serious' Evangeline said, Terence looked at her shocked and annoyed.

'Yes it is a serious matter because when you got your powers you will be weakened and he will be able to take over your body' Terence said.

'He said he just wanted the thousand master's power to open the gate and the blood of the thousand master' she said

'Yes and I wont let you stop my plan' Gatatsu said coming out of no were and attacking Terence

'TERENCE!' Evangeline said as Terence was stabbed.

'Weak' Terence said smiling and stabbed the Deamon with his blade. As the Deamon was destroyed Negi's staff fell on the ground.

'Are you ok Terence' Evangeline said running to Terence.

'Heh. I'm good, been through worst' he said smiling at her, she smiled back and kisses him gently on the lips then whispered in his ear

'If u want, I could let you have my blood and I might be a good girl and not take Negi's blood!'

'If that's what it takes to save the world from Deamon's then I think this should happen more often' Terence said

'Aren't you coming home?' Millie said annoyed, '_damn that girl she is ruining my plan for tonight_' Millie thought to herself.

'Not tonight Millie, I have something to take care of anyway. You can go I'm sure everything is sorted.' Terence said

'Fine' She said annoyed and flew off taking Negi and his staff with her to take the mark off him.

'So I think we should go to bed don't you think?' Evangeline said to Terence.

'Only if you tell me something' he said

'Sure Hun' Evangeline said

'Would u have actually drunk Negi's blood?' he asked seriously. Evangeline looked down to the ground slightly ashamed in her self, she didn't know why though.

'Yes' she said weakly. 'But I just wanted to do it so then when you go I can be with you forever'

'Is being with me not enough for you?' he asked

'I guess so but I want it to last longer' she said tears forming in her eyes. Terence pulled her close kissing her passionately on the lips.

'Look I would like for it to last longer but risking the world for it isn't the way to do it is it?' Terence said, looking in her eyes. 'And I could temporarily free you if you want? So then you can help me with hunting and things like that'

'Really?' Evangeline looked at Terence excited, and he nodded.

'Only if you can prove you deserve it though, and you have to do everything I say if I do' he said, Evangeline smiled and kissed his neck.

'How can I prove it, master?' she said seductively

'Well I will decide that later but for now' Pins her on the wall. 'I will take you up on your offer for blood' he then bit her shoulder, pulling her night dress off at the same time.

'_Oh yess, here we go again._' Evangeline thought and dug her nails onto Terence's back feeling him go into his human form.

* * *

**The plan to use Evangeline as a pawn in their plan has failed. Now what will happen that Mana knows Terence is Valin. So many things to write about.**

**sorry for the time it took, been doing stuff for skl trying to keep ontop of my work lol. also i have applied for college =D wish me luck**


	19. Explination for the wait

Ok people just here to say sorry for the long wait, I only just got a new laptop a few weeks ago, ontop of that it would seem all my files of my fanfic saying the main story have been…well kinda lost. So I don't know when but I will be either continuing this fanfic or making a Naruto or Bleach fanfic.


	20. Meeting the Inugami

The sun rose making Negi squint his eyes right after opening them. 'ugh what happened?' These were Negi's thoughts when he woke up. He sat up feeling a burning pain in his shoulder, he soon realised it was the same shoulder that had the mark on. When he looked down he saw a bandage covering his shoulder, slowly he moved his hand and touched the bandage only to feel the burning intensify 100x from what it was before.

'HOLY SHIT!' Negi screamed in pain, this prompted a distreased and bed haired Millie bursting through the door with her blade's drawn.

'I'm guessing you touched the bandage?' She sighed in annoyance and at the same time amusement.

'Ow…yeh. What the hell happened to me?' Negi winced as he shifted his body to lean on the back of the bed frame.

'Lets just say I took the mark off of you' Millie said moving closer.

It was at this point Negi saw what she was wearing…or not wearing in this case. She had only a tee-shirt on, and by the looks of it the shirt was around Terence's size. It was just above her knees, so it looked like a very short skirt also the neck was hanging down generously, allowing Negi to see her black bra with red ribbons lacing the edge of it.

'Is that Terence's tee-shirt?' Negi said a small smile on his face, even though he wasn't paying much attention to the shirt but more trying to divert his eyes from her cleaverage.

'Yeah and so what?!' Mille almost shouted, her cheek glowing red in embarrassment. It was then she realised Negi's wandering eyes. 'Stop looking at my tits' she said with a great deal of satisfaction in Negi's reaction.

'What's the time?' Negi said trying to change the subject. Millie smiled at him before looking at a clock on the wall.

'Around half 11 in the morning, and it's a Saturday if you must know' Mille said smiling mocking him in the process by getting up off the bed letting Negi get a flash of her underwear that was a matching pair to her bra. 'oh you might want to know but u will be unable to use magic out of that arm…well you can but I wouldn't suggest it'

'huh..why not?' Negi asked confused, Millie turned around and leaned on the door frame.

'Well lets just say you thought touching it was bad…try that pain but one thousand times over' She said, and got a slow nod off of Negi.

'I think I'm going to avoid that then' he said rubbing his head with his other arm.

'Yeah I thought u would. Oh, by the way I got a text off Terence saying he wants to meet in the forest by the school' Mille said Negi nodded and got dressed in some clothes he assumed Millie got from his room at the school.

* * *

Both Terence and Evangeline were at the forest already waiting for the mage and elemental to turn up. Terence was leaning on a tree calmly and Eva was sitting on a branch not to far from him. The events from last night played on their minds (A/N: No not the sex you dirty people lol), neither one of them could get it off their minds properly more so Eva then Terence. In short Terence had explained to Eva that their relationship was only a temporary thing, as after the mission that Terence was sent on is complete no one will remember Terence at all. Eva had a hard time accepting it, but she decided that it was better then nothing.

Terence moved facing the left and saw something moving, this shook Eva from her trance and she trained her eyes to where Terence was looking. It was a bunch of high bushes only about 25 meters away from where Terence now stood. When Terence focused on the bushes he saw what looked like a pair of dog ears.

'Who is that?' Terence said, knowing that it was a person from the energy signatures it gave off.

But before Terence realised it he was surrounded by 10 feral dogs made from pure shadow. 'This could be somewhat interesting' Terence thought to himself as he got in a battle stance. The dogs then rushed towards him fast, as they jumped to bite him Terence smiled his canines showing slightly. Before anyone had time to know what was going on the shadowed dogs were gone and Terence held an orb of Deamon energy swirling in his right hand, there was darkness energy swirling around the orb. Terence then shot the ball at the dog only to see that it was a shadow wolf not dog. Then a person…well it looked like a person but it was half dog/wolf as well ran towards him at blinding speeds, but the hybrid seemed to leave one fatal opening and Terence exploited it, and then some. He ducked under the hybrids right hook and hit him in the oesophagus sending him sliding back 5 meters before he fell to one knee coughing up blood. Just as the hybrid was about to get up for a counter attack he was met by the barrel of "Destiny" a glowing red bullet in its chamber ready to be fired at the first wrong move made.

'Sooooo…Who the fuck are you?' Terence said, but at the moment Negi came running through the trees followed by Millie.

'Terence no! He's a friend of mine!' Negi shouted skidding to a halt next to the downed and shocked hybrid.

'Wait you know this Deamon?' The hybrid said, half growling at the word Deamon.

'Speak for yourself half breed' Terence said his gun still trained at the hybrids face. The hybrid growled showing a set of glistening and sharp teeth.

'you wanna roar! Take this! scalpere inimicus eius et tenebrae Orci vulneribus sanguis!' he shouted and then long lines of darkness hit Terence at point blank range. Dust was kicked up from the impact and everyone was watching to see what had happened and if Terence was ok after the attack.

'Bitch please' Came a voice like Terence's but more deeper and Deamonic. Then something came flying out the cloud of dust followed by another.

Everyone looked in shock at the scene that had unfolded before them, Terence was in his half Deamon form his hand wrapped around the hybrids neck, both of them in mid air but the thing that shocked them the most was that the hybrid had the cuts that Terence should have sustained with that spell he cast…and Terence had nothing but dust on him. Terence let the body of the now semi-conscious hybrid fall to the ground. Terence landed next to him reverting into his human form before summoning "Destiny" again and aiming it at the hybrids skull, he was just about to fire before Negi ran and tried to kick the gun out of Terence's hand but only succeeded in knocking his aim off a little leaving the hybrid with a deep cut on his cheek. Terence then looked at Negi and grabbed him by the throat and lifting him off the ground. Eva who had been watching the whole thing was shocked at Terence's actions to Negi.

'If you ever touch "Destiny" again! I WILL RIP OUT YOUR FUCKING SOUL!' Terence shouted his body going into half-Deamon form, but the lines more vibrant and violent tendrils of energy lashing around him.

Negi's face was pasted with pure fear at the sight of Terence like this, Millie ran towards Terence hitting him with a blast of wind energy making him let go of Negi. Terence recovered fast and looked at Millie with eyes of pure rage, Mille had her blades drawn and was ready for a fight.

'You guys stay back, one of the reasons I was sent here was because I'm one of 4 or 5 people that can stop Terence when his like this. Although my method is probably the most dangerous and violent.' Mille said.

At that moment Terence disappeared and then Millie turned around only to be hit by a blast of energy…not by Terence but by the hybrid. Negi looked at him in shock, Terence then literally sent the hybrid flying by the force of his roar. The roar made everyone including the frozen Evangeline shiver. The hybrid had no clue what he had unleashed upon himself as Terence pelted him with a barrage of punches before kicking him into a tree lodging the hybrid halfway into the tree's trunk. Terence then summoned his sword and ran towards the hybrid roaring with pure rage, the tendrils larger and thicker with power now.

'Terence NOOOOOOO!' Evangeline shouted/screamed

It was then Terence stopped his blade only inches from decapitating the now human looking hybrid. Negi sighed as did everyone else who had seen this event. Evangeline was now in front of Terence her hand gently stroking his face, the tendrils of energy now dissipated and Terence slowly turned back to his human form before hitting the ground on his knees.

'What…what happened?' Terence said drained of all energy

'You got a half-breeds blood in your mouth and well…your instincts took over' Millie said walking over to him a large cut on her arm from the blast of energy.

'I…I didn't do that did I?' Terence said looking at Millie.

'No it was that fuck nut that's now stuck in a tree' Mille said before turning to look at Negi, it was then he shuffled his feet uncomfortably. 'which leads me to ask, who is this idiot?'

'Well his a friend of mine, his name is…'

'Kotaro Inugami!' a voice weezed from the now semi conscious person in the tree. 'sorry about the blast but you kinda got in the way'

'You what!' Mille shouted before slapping him in the face. 'What kinda apology is that!'

'Millie, stop' Terence said getting up, he then looked at Kotaro before sighing. 'if you would have told me your name before attacking me I would have been able to explain why I am here to you'

'What?' Kotaro said (still in the tree ¬¬)

'I'm Terence Thrussell substitute Gate keeper' Terence said, Kotaro's eyes widened before he pulled himself out the tree and went on one knee

'forgive me my lord, had I known I would never have attacked you. It was just that I thought…'

'No need to apologize, and just call me Terence' Terence said, stopping Kotaro's explanation.

Terence helped the young Inugami to his feet. It was then that Negi told them the whole story of how they met.

* * *

**yes I know the ending was quick but I had an epiphany for my next chapter, so hold tight for next week readers. Also i will tell you the significance of "destiny" and how the blood made Terence go CRAZY XD**

**Please review this chapter and if you want me to start on a Naruto or Bleach fanfic PM me and I will choose what one depending on how many people choose what. Votes stop on the 26th October, so hurry up people.**


	21. Chapter 21

Ok people just here to say sorry for the long wait, I only just got a new laptop a few weeks ago, ontop of that it would seem all my files of my fanfic saying the main story have been…well kinda lost. So I don't know when but I will be either continuing this fanfic or making a Naruto or Bleach fanfic.


End file.
